


Practice makes perfect

by partner_in_time18



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A true love story, Abuse, Adult Content, Asriel loves chara, Chara's story, Child Abuse, Dont read if you are easily triggered, Drama, F/M, Female Chara, Female Frisk, Murder, PTSD, Panic Attacks, Rape, Runaway, Self Harm, Tragedy, Triggers, suicidal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 63,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6626182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partner_in_time18/pseuds/partner_in_time18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chara is a child who has dealt with abuse her whole life. At the age of fourteen she decide to runaway. Finding a mountain to bring her peace. After throwing herself in she finds a friend she wasn't expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> This story has major triggers in it. Please be cautious as you read. I am touching on some major subjects throughout. 
> 
> If you do decide to read please be respectful to people who deal with subjects like this.

I always hated humanity. Never once did I feel love for another. They're all idiots with no respect for each other. So why should I care. I've spent fourteen years on this earth and I'm sick of it all. If I could snap my fingers and make everyone disappear life would be perfect. For me at least. 

Today was like every other day. I wake up and stare at myself in the mirror. “It's you.” I say to myself hoping one day I would wake up and not be me. My brown hair unbrushed and straggly lips cracked, maybe it's because I haven't had a drank yet and my skin pale. The only thing I like about myself was my rosy colored cheeks. Always warm. When I would feel them in my cold hands I would remember I was truly alive. Even though sometimes I wished for death. 

It was six forty five in the morning. The sun wasn't up yet. Lucky day for me! Dad never gets up before the sun and mom goes to work at five. I ran out my door as quiet as I could be, I refuse to wake up dad, and darted down the stairs into the kitchen. The kitchen smelled like expired food all the time. Always made me sick. There are times where dad makes me clean it top to bottom and some of the things I find make me vomit. But I always knew what was good and what was expired. I grabbed two slices of bread and some cheese slices from the fridge. The little packaged squares were always my favorite, because they told you what day they were good til. I started up the stove and buttered up the bread throwing the cheese in the center of the slices and tossing the sandwich on the pan. The smell was amazing. Smelled even better burnt but I couldn't do that. Dad would smell it and freak out like always. Accusing me of trying to burn the house down. 

While I let my sandwich cook I grabbed a cup from the cabinet and filled it with water. I took a quick sip and all I tasted was metal. My lips must have been so cracked they bled. The water should help, I took another sip a bit longer than the last. When my sandwich was finally done I removed it from the stove. Now for the hard part, devour this before he wakes up. I could see the sun starting to rise. It was only a matter of time. 

The first bite I took was mouth watering. I haven't been able to make one of these in a very long time. I would kill to eat these every day. The second bite just as good. I was truly in food heaven. But like every good moment in my life it didn't last long.   
“Chara, what the fuck are you doin’?!” he was awake, his words slurred. I placed the sandwich onto a paper plate in front of me and bit my lip not looking back to face my father. My father. Those disgusting words make me gag. Mother wasn't much better of a word either. But father just thinking those words sends shivers up my spine.

I could hear footsteps behind me as he approached. I refused to turn. I knew I was in trouble once again. For what reason I'm not sure but I was always in trouble. When his hand touched my shoulder my eyes locked shut preparing myself for what might come next. His hand squeezed tight on my shoulder. He wreaked of beer and cigars. That wasn't new but it wasn't a good thing either. With a swift move he turned me to face him. My eyes were glued shut. 

“Look at me, Chara! Tell me what is this shit!” In the hand not placed on my shoulder he was holding the plate carrying my sandwich. He pushed it closer to my face, “Do you buy this food?! I don't think so!” With those words he threw the sandwich to the ground. To anyone else this wouldn't have been a big deal but I was hungry. I was starving. Hearing the smack on the floor made my heart drop. I opened my eyes and looked down at my feet. He was stepping on my sandwich. He knew I would've tried to eat it if he didn't stomp on it. My eyes swelled up with tears as I stared down at his foot. Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry. When a tear finally trailed down my cheek I felt a wack again my face. He tightened his grip on my shoulder preventing me from falling. He wasn't finished at that. 

“Sneaking around! Keeping secrets! Stealing! Only little bitches do that Chara! Bitches and sluts!” his voice went from loud to low in seconds, “You're not a slut right girly?” 

My words danced in the back of my head. Asshole. Deadbeat. Abusive dickhead. These were the words I wish I had t he courage to say to him. When I opened my mouth to reply all that came out was jibberish. “I-I-I….. j-just… hungr-” Before my words were finished I felt another smack across my face. Then another. Then another. Each one worse than the one before. That metallic taste appeared in my mouth again, this time I was positive it was blood. Even though I was fourteen I still had three of my baby teeth. Well I think two now, something was floating in my mouth. He moved his hand from my shoulder and gripped my hair, throwing me to the ground. I just laid there. You could say I was trying to play dead. One time it worked… until I got kicked in the ribs. I can still feel the burning sensation when I remember it. Once the thought came to mind I propped myself up, I wasn't going to put on an act that'll get me more hurt than I am. 

He stood there staring. The psycho enjoyed my pain. He liked to watch me suffer, crawl, beg forgiveness for things I didn't even do. Some “father” he was. This isn't even the worst of it. I hate the memories of what he would do to me late at night. Maybe I was a slut for him doing that to me but I would never admit it to him. I hate it! I hate him! Like I also said momma ain't much better. I think she's more scum than him. She let's him treat me like this. She blames me for him wanting me more than her. And on top of all else when she's not working, she sells her body for cheap ass cash. Damn whore has another thing coming. How can someone give birth to a child and than let a man take advantage of her!?

I looked up at him. He was standing arms crossed looking down at me. He always towered over me, but when I'm on the ground he looks more intimidating. On the right of his belt was a sleeve that held his favorite dagger. He always said it was for self defense but I don't believe that. There are so many time I want to take that dagger and stab him over and over and over again. I want to watch him suffer like I do. I want him to fear me for once in his life. But even I know that would never happen..

His hand leaned down to grab at my hair again but I was to swift. I jumped quickly to my feet and darted for the steps. Since I was only five foot nothing and as skinny as a starved model, I was able to dodge him quite well. Running up the steps and into the room I slammed the door and locked it tight. That wasn't going to hold enough. I know he's after me. I know he's pissed. All I could think of doing was slamming my back against the door hoping he wouldn't break it. 

Slam after slam, I heard his fist at the door. I was scared. Tears steamed down my face. In my head I yelled at myself, "why are you crying, stop being such a baby." That wasn't enough to stop the tears. The door was jolting under his fist, I could hear muffled screams. 

“Chara! What's wrong!? Why won't you play with daddy?” his voice kept going from low to high. He truly was psychotic. It felt like I was standing at that door for hours listening to him pound and screaming things at me I wish I could unhear. Threats of what the night might bring, threats of my future, threats of my life. Finally it all stopped. I heard footsteps descending down the hall. Screams turned to mumbles and than all I heard were faded whispers. Slowly I let gravity take hold of me as I slid my back down my door until my butt had touched the ground. The tears had stopped but my face was soaked. A growl escaped my stomach. It's not fair. All I want is food. Just a fucking cheese sandwich. I wasn't stealing. I wasn't sneaking. He's wrong. I live here too. 

My head was buried in my knees to hide my face. A mirror sat across from my door. I could see myself in the reflection. What I saw was a coward with bruises on her cheek and a bit of blood dipping out the corner of her mouth. It's me. 

The clock read eight fifteen in the morning. It was so early and I already wanted to go back to sleep. That's exactly what I did. It's not like I had anywhere to go. I didn't go to school, I didn't have friends. I was born in this house and I had never left this house. No one even knew I existed. Occasionally, when I was younger I would play in my backyard. The fence was too high for me to see over but as time passed it started to bore me. Toys were becoming less interesting. Yet if I could go anywhere, I want to go to the giant mountain I can see from my window. It doesn't seem too far. Maybe a good hike. I've heard my parents (I fucking hate that word) say that no one goes up there. That monsters live there. But I know monsters aren't real. That's just something people tell their kids to keep them trapped at home. I'm smarter than they think, I don't believe any of the bullshit. 

Plopping onto my bed my eyes began to relax. I was worn out completely. I can't take this anymore, I thought to myself. Then it hit me. An idea of a way to escape this hell. To escape humanity. I am determined now. Determined to get out of this situation. At the moment I was too weak, too tired. I will wait til the night falls where I can escape without anyone seeing me. It was a the perfect plan.

I let the lids of my eyes lower as sleep grasped me in its hands. My mind was at peace.

~

When I had awoken my clock read six fifty eight. Thank god, the sun was setting. It would be pitch black outside within an hour. Time to get ready.

Rolling out of bed I grabbed my backpack. It was filled to the brim of doodles I would draw when I locked myself in my room. I liked drawing, it gave me peace. And if I say so myself I think I'm pretty good at it. My favorite things to draw are flowers. Playing in the backyard I found that flowers grow wherever and whenever they want and they never look the same. Even if two roses bloom together they are still different in some ways. That interested me the most. When I first started drawing, they looked like sticks with petals but as years passed I began to improve. Now my pictures almost look real. If only someone could see. Doesn't matter, back to work!

I dumped all my pictures onto my floor. What a mess… It doesn't matter I won't be around the clean it up. Not my problem. There was only one thing my parents were good at and that was providing me with clothes. I stuff shirts, short, and pants into my bag. A thought came to mind; will the mountain be cold or warm? What do I wear? I've never been on a mountain before. I thought hard about what I was going to wear. When I finally made up my mind I threw on a green sweater with a yellow stripe going through the center and a pair of brown shorts. Sneakers were the best for mountains or at least I thought they were. I laced them up tight, I can't be falling down a giant mountain. That wouldn't be fun. I'm already bruised enough. I strut myself in front of the mirror. I looked alright. Not like anyone is going to see me.  
I stuff a few more things into my bag. A hair brush, some water bottles I kept hidden under my bed (most were empty, I'll have to fill them later), and my notebook I used to draw in along with a couple pencils and crayons. I was not prepared and I knew it. There was barely any food in the house and at the moment I didn't want to look at sliced cheese. I needed money. It was too early for me to go down stairs yet to look around. Dad was still awake I know it and mom had gotten home awhile ago or at least it sounded like mom.

I sat at the edge of my bed. Two hours had gone by. It's almost nine. My knees began to shake nervously as I brought myself to my feet and headed for the door, “please be passed out.” I whispered to myself undoing the lock. I exited the room quietly with my backpack gripped in my hands. Maybe if I got caught I would just hit him with it. It was pretty heavy. When I reached the bottom of the step I sighed in relief. There he was snoring on the coach completely hammered. I'm guessing mom is in her room sleeping. Even if she saw me she would probably let me go without a word. She never loved me. I never loved her.  
I walked quietly into the dining room where mom had left her purse. I reached in opening her wallet to find a good forty four dollars inside. Score. I pocketed that money as soon as my eyes saw green. There was only one more thing I wanted.

It was risky. Extremely risky. What am I thinking? No this is a need. I eyed up the sleeve on his belt. There sat the dagger. I needed it. Who knows what's up there. Maybe all this talk of monsters was a metaphor for murderers or wild animals. Quiet now, I thought to myself as a snuck up to him reaching for the blade. I bit my lip and snatched it from the sleeve and ran to the door. Flinging it open and slamming it shut. I ran.

Don't look back. Don't stop running. Go! You're free! Go!

These thoughts brought me joy but I can't smile. Not yet. Keep going. I threw my backpack over my shoulders and picked up speed. Goals set, eyes wide, I was determined. Mount Ebott here I come.


	2. The arrival of a prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara falls down and meets a new friend she wasn't expecting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who left some friendly kudos over night. It fills me with determination. 
> 
> Sorry if these chapters are short but eventually they will become longer and more dramatic.

I’m not sure what time it is or where I am. I don’t even know how long I’ve been out here. How far is my house? To be honest I couldn’t care less anymore. I was finally free. My feet are leading me to new possibilities. I’m going to a place that is said to not have anyone around. Good! Humanity can go fuck itself. From what I’ve seen this world is worthless. People blaming God for all their problems when it’s just them themselves causing problems. If I was God I would erase this world and everyone in it. What a stupid thought, yet a bit… funny. 

I finally came across a place with a big glowing sign that read “Gas and Food.” Oh food sounds amazing right now. How about I put this money to use. I walked my way into the small store hearing a click as the doors shut behind me. I was greeted with a lousy attempt at a hello from a boy older than me staring into a book. Disgusting. I walked up and down the aisles looking at all the colorful wrappers and labels. I have no idea what any of this junk is but I’m so amazed by it all. 

Out of the corner of my eye was what looked like a mother and son. The small boy was grabbing at the woman and screaming pointing at a bar covered in a brown wrapper. The boy was red in the face wailing at the top of his lungs. The woman just pulled him away with an annoyed look on her face. Why was he getting so upset over a piece of…. Food? After the woman and boy left the store I walked over just to see what the item was. Chocolate? I’ve heard mom ask dad about this before but I’ve never had it. Why would that kid freak out over it? Greedy brat or neglective mother? I can’t tell. I was lost in my thoughts when I heard a voice from behind me, “Gonna’ pay for that for just stare at it.” It was the same voice that greeted me when I walked in but for some reason this last question annoyed me so much my face literally scrunched. I walked around a bit more grabbing some bread and peanut butter and walked over to where the boy was leaning on the counter.

“Isn’t it past your bedtime, sweetie?” I ignored those words and places my items on the counter. Bread, peanut butter, and…. I stared at the chocolate bar in my hand for a second and slowly placed it in the front. The boy stared at my while he zapped my items with a red light. Each zap making an odd beep sound. “Your total comes to seven fifty three. Cash or credit?” I stared at him in amazement completely confused at what was going on. I’ve never done this before let alone left my house. I took my backpack off and took out the money and counted out eight dollars and handed to the boy. He kept looking at me like I had six arms when I finally spit out, “I’m confused, not an idiot! People with attitudes like yours are the reason I’m here…” With a stunned face the boy handed me my bags that I snatched from his hands and swiftly walked out. I could feel his confused stare crawling up my back. 

It took forever and I knew it was extremely late, the weight of my eyes told me, but I was finally at the base of the mountain. I debated whether I should keep going or stop. My feet hurt, probably covered in blisters and my head was spinning. No matter how far I got I felt as if my dad was right behind me. I kept moving. No more bruises, no more pain. I’m not worthless, I’m not weak. Those thoughts running through my head turned my throat sore. But I bit my lip and started to hike up the mountain. Vision of my life began to flash in front of my eyes. Shake it off, Chara, it’s over. It’s all over now.

~

I was tired. Exhausted. Fatigued. But I was here. I was up all night hiking this mountain. As I sat at the top looking over the horizon seeing the sun start to peek. Staring at the crack of light made me remember… remember looking at the crack of the door as my father entered my room late at night. The pain and tearing my body went through on nights like those. Teeth and fist breaking my body apart. I hid my head in my knees once again waiting for the tears to build up in my eyes. But nothing happened. I sat there, almost emotionless. I’ve been crying my whole life. I’ve been weeping my whole life. I’m done being sad. I’m done feeling. Everyone in the world is a liar, everyone is a fake. Like seriously, where are the monster people? I’m here! I’m…. I’m tired. Behind me I spotted a pit that lead into the mountain. One thought crossed my mind.

Maybe it’s time.

I stared down into what looked to be a bottomless pit. “No one will remember you”, I told myself, “not even that boy at the store.” My breath became shallow and fragile. I was ready. I gripped my backpack close to my body and squinted my eyes. I felt my feet slowly begin to walk towards the pit. What is death like? Will is be dark, or will I be reborn? No! I can’t be reborn! My eyes shot open, I have to stop this! I’m not going to die if I’m just going to be reborn. Once my mind began to change I felt my foot slip. Next thing I knew I was falling down the empty pit. 

I couldn’t tell whether my eyes were open or shut. How far down is this fall. After what felt like forever I decided to relax and accept the fact I was going to die. Maybe if I was lucky my head would hit the bottom first and crack completely open. Hopefully painless. Or if my body falls at an angle I’ll hit the walls of the pit and knock myself unconscious before I die. All I knew for sure was that I was going to die. The thought of being reborn scared me. I would have to live with humanity once again. But the image of death played like a symphony in my brain that I wish I could sing along to. I was drifting.

SLAM! My body collided with the ground. My head hit before anything else. I laid there motionless crushing my backpack between my body and the ground. For a moment I was numb, just for a moment. Seconds later my body was zapped with pain and the smell of blood filled my nose. I was alive. 

How can I be ALIVE!? I fell so far and now I'm lying here unable to move from extreme pain. After a few minutes of keeping my head shoved into the ground I looked up. Everything was a blur and I was dizzy. I tried to bring myself to my knees; an immense amount of pain shot through my leg as I let out a scream. I didn't want to look at it because it had felt broken. Just my luck. 

There was nothing I could do. My eyes didn't show any sign of adjustment. Hey God if you're out there,... just fucking kill me! The thought screamed in my head. I blamed myself at first for having second thoughts about killing myself but I blew it off. Right now I am in a situation I have to figure out. I don't know where to even begin. 

A familiar sound filled my ears. I tried to look in the direction the noise was coming from but all I could see was a figure walking towards me. Its steps were slow and quiet. They reminded me of sneaking out of the house. No matter how close it got I still couldn't make it fully out. 

The figure had now fully approached me. I flipped myself onto my back to help myself get a better look at it but my eyes betrayed me. I couldn't make out a thing. The place I'm in seems dark which only makes matters worse. What happened next was not expected. The figure seemed to have laid the side of it's head onto my breast (it almost felt… soft?). What was it doing? The feeling of it touching me made my panic, “Get off!” I screamed at the top of my lungs. 

Surprising… it listened. The figure had removed itself from my chest. I could feel eyes all over my body. 

“You've fallen down, haven't you?” the figure asked me, “Are you okay?” I did not answer. I obviously wasn't ok.

“Here get up.” The figure took my arm and through it over it's shoulder. Pulling my to my feet. The pain in my right leg made my face scrunch. I wanted to cry. I was sure it was broken. The figure saw my expression and propped me up a bit more off my feet. It sounded so much like a young boy, yet it was so much taller than me. “What's your name?” the boyish figure asked me (I wish I could get a good look at him but my body is my worst enemy right now). 

“Chara…” I whispered quietly, I'm surprised he heard me. 

“Chara, huh… That's a nice name! My name is Asriel!” his voice now sounded so bright and cheery as he lead me down a long hallway. I felt like we were walking through a forest of trees. The whole time he went on and on about how he was just playing outside of his house when all of a sudden he heard a bang. I guess he meant me. I must have hit hard. Wait of course I hit hard my leg is shattered and I can still smell blood. 

The walk seems like it's taking forever. Asriel continued talking but this time asking more questions, Where are you from?, how did you fall?, what is it like being a star?.

This is kid is full of questions, even though I wasn't answering, he still went on and o-.... did he just say I was a star. Like the stars at night? I'm so confused. Is this kid stupid? The pain clouded my mind more so I kept quiet. 

My eyes began to adjust to my surroundings. I kept my head down but I knew I was right about walking through a hallway of trees. That's when I looked over at the hand on my shoulder. All I could make out was white fur. Gloves? It wasn't that cold out. Maybe he was a true idiot. 

We came to a halt as I lowered my head back down to stare at the ground. Why did we stop? Better question, that hasn't came to mind till now… Why is there a kid at the bottom of a pit? Did he jump like me? My question was slightly answered when I heard him let out a call. 

“Momma!”, disgusting…. “Momma, come quick I found one!”  
A softer more calm voice approached in front of me, “Asriel what is i-....” it's was a woman's voice. Her words trailed off. She sounded concerned. 

“Momma look it's a star. Like in the school books. They fall from the sky. I finally found one!” Asriels voice was so excited but so wrong. He really did think I was a star. 

“Asriel dear! Please be careful with her!” I felt more hands on me. More soft hands. My eyes finally came to. I raised my head. I screamed. She towered over me. She had huge striking eyes. Tiny horns protruded from her head and white fur covered her from head to toe. It was not a woman! It was a goat! No a monster! She grabbed me and held me in her arms. I was panicking, screaming, flailing. She held me tight trying to keep myself immobile. I turned my head back to look at the boy who was walking me down the hall. He was a goat too. White silky fur, dazzling eyes. What is going on!? Monsters aren't real! Or at least I thought. 

“My dear please calm yourself. You are very hurt and weak at the moment and if you keep it up you will only hurt yourself much more.” The goat mom's word were so soft my body slowly came to a halt. I stared at her. Terrified. “Asriel, my child please go inside and grab some blankets and run a bath. She needs our help… her soul is weakening.” 

My soul?... What's wrong with my soul?...I have a soul?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Next chapter I am writing will be filled will triggers. Memories and dreams of Chara's. 
> 
> As always be respectful and understand of these situation.
> 
> Love,  
> Jenn


	3. So soft, so warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara is being taken care of by the Dreemurr family. But why are they so nice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone 
> 
> Thank you for all the love you all have been showing. I'm enjoying this story very much and I'm glad you are too. 
> 
> Feel free to message me on tumblr at parting-us.tumblr.com for any questions or theories you may have. 
> 
> ^.^ from now on I'll post a chapter every Thursday so please enjoy

The bath tube was large. I felt as if I was in a swimming pool; like the ones on tv. Water soaked my bruised body. My right leg stung in the water, according to the goat woman it was only sprained. Not much better. 

Speaking of the goat woman she sat beside me while I was in the bath. Which made me feel uncomfortable. I wasn't sure if I was able to even trust her let alone let her bathe me. I was too weak too tired to protest. Just let it happen, Chara. I would always tell myself that when dad would touch me. There was no point in fighting it. If I did he would punch me in my stomach to bring me to my knees. That's when it felt like the world would stop around me. He forced me to do things to him I wish I could erase from my brain. My throat would turn sore and tears would trail down my face. I gag just at the memory. But that wasn't the worst of it. The worst was when he would crawl on top of me. Assaulting my body in way I can't express. I just laid there taking it because I there was nothing I could do. I felt the lower half of my body spread and my private stop rip. The first time it happened, I panicked at the sight of blood but he didn't seem to care. All he was say was, “Stop squirming, Chara.” that didn't help at all. It still hurt. 

“Young one, how are you feeling.” The goat woman said placing a hand...no, paw onto my back. Her touching my naked body concerned me but for some reason I let it happen. Looking at her face she always gave me what seemed to be a warm welcoming smile. I don't trust it. She's a monster. Why should I? But at the moment she seemed to be taking care of me, so I'll play along. 

“terrible.” I wasn't lying. 

“Asriel has told me your name is Chara, correct?” I nodded at her question as she leaned my head back and poured water down my hair and back, “A beautiful name for a beautiful girl.” The more she spoke the more I felt like she was lying. How can someone covered in blood and bruises ever be beautiful? 

“You may call me Toriel, if you will like.” she stated. What an odd name but Chara wasn't so common either. It became silent for a bit as I let her wash my body. Inside of my chest grew an awkward feeling. It tingled and tickled. I looked down holding my hand against my chest. Pain began to fade. A giggle escaped Toriel’s lips as she watched my expression. 

“Do not worry nothing is wrong. That feeling in your chest is a good thing.” Toriel explained, “You may not know this but unlike most humans, monsters use magic. Each monster has a certain type of magic as their specialty. Mine are fire magic and healing.” No wonder the tingling was warm. She was healing me, when I looked down at my arms and legs my bruises and cuts were fading. The right leg began to relax. My body was numb. What a relief. But knowing that her magic is flowing through my body concerns me. I know it's healing me but she also said she uses fire magic so could she hurt me just the same. But the next thing she said to me made me feel as if she was reading my mind, “I would never use my magic to harm you. Neither will Asriel or my husband, Asgore. We are peaceful monsters. You are safe.” 

The water in my bath began to drain and Toriel helped me to my feet and wrapped me into a towel. Once the air touched my skin I began to shiver. I could see my backpack lying in the corner of the bathroom we were in. After making sure I was stable on my feet Toriel released her hands from my arms and walked over grabbing my bag. She unzipped my bag and pulled out the same sweater and shorts I was wearing. Surprisingly they seemed almost fully intact with only a couple of grass stains and tiny holes.   
“I may have to sew this one back to repair.” she stated, going to reach back into my bag for another shirt. That's when I remembered the dagger that I had shoved to the bottom of the bag. Without thinking I loudly uttered, “No!” and she stopped and looked back at me with concerned. 

“My sweater is fine..” accepting my request to wear the sweater Toriel smiled and zipped my backpack shut once again. The goat woman walked my clothes over to me and patted my head. She told me to get dressed and to come out when I was ready. She told me to take my time. Toriel then exited the room and shut the door gently. 

I stood silent for a moment. I did not move not even an inch. I don't understand why I'm here or what brought me here. What confused me more was why Asriel and Toriel were being so nice. And who was this Asgore? I have yet to meet him. I pulled my eyes up from being glued to the floor just to meet a mirror in my face. Damp hair, pale skin, rosy cheeks. It's still me. Sitting on a counter under the mirror sat my clothing. They were folded neatly sweater on top of my shorts and underwear. Another shiver ran up my spine. I better get dressed. 

I was now fully clothed. When the warm fuzziness of my sweat hit my skin I felt soothed. I hesitated as I approached the door still confused as to why these people… no monsters, were so nice. At home monsters were said to be mean and scary. Was everything just another lie?! Will I ever know who to trust?... I sighed and lowered my tensed shoulders. I was going to kill myself anyway, so if they want to kill me, let them. But if they are honestly this nice, what will my future hold? No, I don't wanna think about it. I don't care enough. 

Slowly I opened the door and made my exit. I threw my backpack back over my shoulder and walked down the hallway that led to a small quiet living room. Toriel was sitting quietly in a giant comfy looking chair reading a book. Once she heard my footsteps her head shot up and gave me a smile. 

“My dear, I have a question to ask of you.” this was completely random. I wasn't even in the room for two seconds and I was being questioned, “I did not want to ask this when I had first saw you. Now that you seem more calmed and you body is at max HP I feel it is an appropriate time.” Max HP? What the hell does that mean… I didn't asked because she seemed so content on asking her question, why would I interrupt. “I know you are from the human world. You must know that once you fall down here into the underground that you cannot escape. Where are you planning on going?”

“WHAT!” I screamed out, shaking Toriel’s expression from calmed to worried, “I'M STUCK DOWN HERE! I DIDN'T WANT TO TRAP MYSELF HERE! ALL I WANTED TO DO WAS DIE!” Once those words drifted off my lips Toriel rose to her feet. I lowered my voice. Not much but I wasn't shouting anymore, “I jumped down here to end my life. I didn't even believe monsters were real.” I turned to face away from Toriel who seemed to be looking right through me. The next words that left my lips were more me talking with myself than to her, “The first time I ever leave my house in my entire life, I end up stuck trapped in a world with creatures worse than humans.” 

I fell to my knees in denial. There has to be a way to leave, she lying. That's when I felt a furry paw on my shoulder but this was not Toriel’s. It was much heavier and bigger. Almost the size of my head. I turned to face another goat monster that was twice the size of Toriel. Asgore is presume him to be. He had long golden hair and a long golden beard. His horns much bigger than Toriel’s, they reached down the sides of his face. On the lighter side his eyes were just as welcoming. 

“Human. Please calm yourself. I fully understand how cruel humanity can be but us Dreemurr’s would like you to feel as comfortable as possible. And since you have nowhere to go you may remain here until we can figure out a solution.” his voice was deep and intimidating but his words proved opposite. 

“I can't sta-” Before I could finish he interrupted me.

“You have nowhere to go. I know you must be scared. Your soul is extremely damaged that no amount of HP magic will heal. I cannot let you leave.” I could tell that no matter what I said Asgore wasn't going to give in and to be honest I was ready to fall asleep where I stood. I've been running and climbing, tripping and falling for a good twenty four hours. My body was exhausted. My eyes began to flutter as I demanded myself to try and keep them open. Asgore and Toriel could see I was drifting. 

Without another word Toriel took me by the hand and escorted me back down the hall until suddenly stopping in front of a door. Toriel knocked softly then entered. 

“Asriel, will you do mommy a favor.” The boy was sitting on his bed reading a book. When his mother began to speak his attention was instantly torn away and focused on us now. “Chara here, has nowhere to go and needs a place to stay. So until we are able to figure things out may she please stay in your room?” 

The boys bright eyes widened. I don't think he could believe what he had just heard. He seemed baffled. Without saying anything his attention was brought to me and he nodded in agreement. Toriel looked down giving me one of her famous smiles and patted me on the head. She then left the room shutting the door behind her.

~

I could tell Asriel was shy and nervous. He didn't say much. All he did was stare. I leaned myself against the wall far from him.

“What are you staring at?!” I spit out in anger. I hated when I was being stared down. Made me feel like a freak. Mother use to stare at me when I would clean. I felt as if she judged my every movement, waiting for me to make a mistake. She thought I was an idiot. 

Asriel brought himself to his feet and began to walk over towards me. Oh God what is this guy doing? Why wasn't he answering me? “Hey! Back off!” he didn't listen to my demand and continued to approach. My back now tightly pressing against the wall. My hands shaking. He was now only inches away from me. 

“So….” he sounded nervous, “Y-you’re a human…?” I didn't move. I stayed silent. “I-I’ve never seen one before.” Asriel said as his nervous tone showed a bit of excitement. The next thing I felt was his hand touching my arm. His fingers seemed to dance over my skin. Was he trying not to hurt me or was he just scared to touch me? 

His fingers continued to dance along my shoulder now making their way across my collar bone. This was the first time I had noticed that he did in fact have thick sharp claws. They didn't cut or hurt me but I could feel them drifting along with his gentle touch. His hand trailed its way up my neck which he then placed his other hand on the other side. His fur was so warm and so soft yet the thought of hands around my neck scared me. I bit my lip and tightened my eyes. I was expecting the worst. My terrifying thoughts were erased when both of his hands laid on my cheeks. 

“So…. Soft…” his voice more quiet than a whisper. His hands adding more pressure on my cheeks but not too much, “So.... warm….” My eyes opened when I heard those words. The whole time he was touching me, he wasn't trying to hurt me. “I never expected humans to be so smooth.” he let out a nervous giggle, “At the same time, I never thought I'd ever get to meet a human.” and with that Asriel parted himself from me. I was left leaning against the wall, lost at to what just happened. 

“Hey, common you must be tired! You can sleep in my bed!” The boy was now flashing a smile holding one hand out towards his bed. I felt crazy. I literally fell down a hole. Was found by a monster. Then let one bathe me. And now I am invited to sleep in one's bed. No I'm not crazy, I've literally lost my mind. Every Time I would tell myself, this isn't safe, Chara, thoughts of my home would resurface. This was safer than that. I dropped my backpack onto the floor and slowly walked over to the bed. Asriel never stopped smiling. As I laid down, he sat next to the bed leaning his back against it, picking up his book and continuing to read. He seemed too okay with this situation. But than again when he noticed I was a human he seemed starstruck. Maybe humans were a big deal to him. He probably wanted to know a lot. I did too. 

“Hey.. um… kid…” his attention was immediately pulled from his book and eyes were on me, “Your mom said I had a soul… what does she mean?” this question had been bothering me since the word soul came out of Toriel’s mouth. 

Asriel giggled once again and his smile widened, “Your soul is your own very being. It's who you are. It's what keeps you alive.” So souls are real, at least by this kids reaction I could tell he wasn't lying. “But hey! I got a question for you!” I raised an eyebrow at his sudden burst of enthusiasm, it was kinda weird how he could go from serious to all happy-go-lucky in seconds, “How old are you?” 

What a stupid question that was. But whatever I'll play along with this kid then maybe I can sleep, “Fourteen.”

“That's funny! I just turned fifteen.” 

My eyes shot open. He was only fifteen and he towered over me like a giant. I could have sworn he was older. I nodded my head addressing that I heard his reply. So tired. My eyelid grew heavy. They closed but shot right back open. Asriel was now turned away from me again, reading. My eyes closed again and opened once more. The third time they shut, I let myself be consumed by sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter four is going to start out with non-con. So please be advised of this warning. It you would like you follow along without having to read that chapter please contact me on tumblr at parting-us.tumblr.com


	4. His theme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asriel shows Chara a gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 32 kudos! 
> 
> Thank you all so much for showing your love it means the world to me. I can't thank everyone enough! 
> 
> Warning!: this chapter contain non-con at the very beginning! It is only 6 paragraphs long but please be aware of this before reading

I could feel his hands crawling up my body. He reeked of booze and sweat. His bodyweight on top of me burned my ribs. “Stop… please.” were the only words I could think to say. But even I knew those words were never enough. 

One of his hands trailed up my body and hooked onto my cheeks squeezing them tight, motioning my face to face his. He stared into my eyes with his creepy wicked grin. It is the scariest face I had ever seen. A face permanently printed into my brain.   
“What's wrong Chara? Not enjoying this.” 

No I wasn't, I hated this. I hated every second of it. The next thing I knew his knee was between my legs rubbing at my private spot. I wish I still had my clothes but he had torn them to shred when I tried to leave my bed. 

His touch disgusted me. He made me want to vomit. I could feel his expression grow more sinister as his fingers moved to replace his knee, beginning to enter. Tears ran down my face as I screamed for help. But nobody came. It's not fair I thought to myself. It's not fair. 

His fingers left my body and I could feel his gross part touching me. Please make it stop. Please. I screamed again. Calling for anyone to save me. But, again, nobody came. He began to push himself into me. 

That's when I woke up. Screaming and sweating, I pushed all my blankets off the bed. I couldn't breathe. My throat felt like it was being ripped to shreds but I continued to scream uncontrollably. In a state of pure panic I grabbed at my hair beginning to pull at the strands. “Don't touch me…” I whispered out, “Don't touch me….” I became louder, “Don't touch me!” I screamed. 

A pressure formed around my hands making me release my hold on my hair. A touch so gentle, as hands took mine lowering them to my lap. The whole time my eye were glued shut, trapping myself in a nightmare. This touch had made me finally open them to reality. Before me sat Asriel with big eyes and a curious face. 

I snatched my hands out of his grip and shuffled my body backwards into the corner of the bed. He was hesitant but he reached out to me. I went to swat his hand away but in a quick reflex his hand retreated. “Stop looking at me like that!” I screamed at him. His worried face bothered me. He was acting like he cared. Not like he would ever understand what I dreamt of. So why bother caring about something that wouldn't even make sense. Idiot. 

Asriel’s face turned away from me to now looking at the floor. I upset him, I know that, but honestly I don't care. He has no right to touch me. “Don't ever lay a hand on me.”

“But I was just trying to help.” His words hollow, “You know, like, when I found you. All I want to do is hel-”

“You want to help me!? Are you kidding!?” Anger grew inside me, “No one ever helps. They say they do but it's all just a big lie. You're a monster, why would I ever trust you!?” My words were cruel but true. 

“Please be more quiet you might wake mom and dad…” That's what he was concerned about! See he didn't care about me. He just didn't want to wake his parents. But the thought of waking my dad again… like yesterday… I lowered my voice. Not more pain. 

“Chara, I know you're scared. I know we're different but please try to believe I won't hurt you.” his hand moved towards me again, I let it happen, “Chara, you're safe here.” his claws ran across my fingers gently, it was almost soothing. No… I won't let my guard down! I bumped his fingers with my hand and pulled it away so we weren't touching anymore. I had to hold my ground. He finally brought his sight back to me but I looked away. My eyes scanned the room and found on the floor was a sleeping bag and a pillow. Was he sleeping on the floor? Why didn't he just make me sleep on the floor? 

“I thought you might have needed the bed more than me.” He must have noticed me staring at the sleeping bag. He continued to smile. Why was he always so happy? No one can be this calm and happy all the time. 

“Why are you all being so nice?...” The words came out before I could stop myself. I guess I just needed an answer. A real answer. Not a pathetic excuse at a “Oh that's because we're nice people” kind of bullshit. I wanted a real serious answer and by the look on my face I knew he could tell what I wanted. 

“Monsters were never bad… humans just thought we were. They chased monsters out of their homes and down here... My mom and dad now rule over the monster kingdom in the underground…. They made a law that everyone should always be kind. No one shall hurt another without reasoning…” Asriel's words cut me like a knife. He was being serious. This wasn't the bullshit answer I was expecting. But he did confirm something for me. Humans are scum. I knew I hated humanity for a reason, they only caused trouble. The fact that Asriel was aware of this information and still allowed me to sleep in his bed, let alone be inside his house, surprised me. Unlike anyone I had ever met, Asriel was different. Maybe he wasn't as much of an idiot as I thought. No wait he was. He was just a nice idiot. 

“I'm still tired. But I can't go back to sleep.” sleep was the last thing I wanted. I couldn't put myself through a situation like that again. Yet I know that's all my body needed at the moment. Sleep use to help me escape from the terrible things that happened to me while I was awake, but now that I have left knowing those things won't happen my dreams have now turned to nightmares. I could run forever but I could never escape the grasp of my thoughts. 

“Well… maybe… you can sleep with me.” After those words left Asriel's lips he froze in place. Underneath his furry face I could see a faint red blush float across his cheeks. “Well no! I mean I'll stay up with you until you fall asleep.” 

Things went from weird to awkward in a matter of seconds. Blush began to run along my face as well, turning my rosy cheeks into burning suns on the front of my face. A weird twisting feeling swelled up in my chest. My heart felt like it was pounding a mile per minute. 

“Wait I have a better way to help you calm down so you can sleep.” he said with confidence in his eyes. I watched Asriel make his way over to the foot of the bed where a large box sat. The lid of the box was labeled toys (probably nothing fun inside). He removed the lid and began tossing action figures and board games out left and right. They were all quite faded as if he had not touched them in years. I could tell he knew what he was looking for by his actions. Something hidden under all this worthless junk. What was he so set on showing me? 

“Asriel…” I shyly called to him watching the mess he was making grow. He simply held his index finger in the air as if telling me to hold on. I waited. Patient yet curious. After a few more figures flew across the room Asriel stopped. I perked my head up a bit to see a tiny golden box sitting in his hands. It was shiny and beautiful. It had to have been real gold. I was sure of it. A large smile crossed Asriel's face as he looked up at me. This time his smile was so bright his eyes were shut tight. “What is that?” I asked.

Making his way back over to me, Asriel took a seat on the bed. He was close, too close. His arm brushed up against mine as he leaned his side onto me. The tiny gold box was shining extremely bright. It was glowing. Brighter and brighter with every second that passed. I couldn't take my eyes off it. 

“You know, it's never done this before.” The boy stuttered out, “I've never seen it glow this bright.” I sat there in amazement. The tiny box was truly striking. “My mom gave me this when I was little. When I first got it, it was just a yellow box. Nothing special. But she told me something. ‘One day when you're older something will happen to you that will change your life. And on that day take out this box and all your questions will be answered. But until than do not open it.’ Chara, I think you are something special. I mean I've always dreamed of meeting a human and I've never had a friend before. So I think it's time.” his eyes squinted once again with his smile, “And I would like to find out what's inside with you!” 

Did this kid really think we were friends? I haven't even known him for a day and he thinks I'm something that will change his life? We might be two different races but that's not something to freak out over. But the box was glowing bright. His curiosity seemed to be as strong as mine. Has it really never done this before or has he just hidden it away for so long that he never noticed. 

“Are you ready?” he softly asked me holding the lid on the shining box. I nodded in response. I had to know. He nodded back. His fingers slowly lifted up the lid of the small box. Bright flashing light filled the room and a song rang through my ears. It almost sounded like rain drops hitting piano keys. It was so beautiful. I found myself lost in the tune until I heard a gasp escape from Asriel. When I looked over, tiny balls of light danced their way out of the box and around his hand. What is going on here? Asriel began to chuckle as the balls of light rolled over his fur. The next thing I knew they were making their way to dance over my hand as well. They were warm and tickled like feathers. 

I had noticed that the balls of light would crawl up and down my arm and hand but never go anywhere else. I even tried to touch one with my other hand but it vanished. My right arm and Asriel’s left arm were now glowing as bright as the music box (which continued to play on and on, non stop). I felt like I was dreaming when the light began to pull at my hand. It twitched and moved without my control, I could not stop it. His hand seemed up be doing the same. The sensation only stop when the magic light locked me and Asriel’s hand together. Our fingers weaved into each others. The box slammed itself shut and the balls of light all vanishing. The beautiful melody could still be heard but was slowly fading out. It would soon be gone. I looked up to face Asriel having our eyes meet. Our hands still intertwined with one anothers. We both couldn't believe what had just happened. Neither of us spoke a word or moved a muscle until the song had finally disappeared. Now we sat in silence, staring at one another. 

I snatched my hand out of his grip once I realized I had control over it. “I said don't touch me.” Those were the only words I could think to say. The moment we had was uncomfortable and awkward. I had to end it somehow, before he got any ideas.   
“I-I-I’m… so… sorry!” his face became more red and flushed pulling his hand close to his chest, “I-I didn't k-know it would do… that.” he was rapidly stuttering. Our stare broke when he had turned his face away in embarrassment. 

For some odd reason I felt bad. I knew that he wasn't touching me on purpose because I also had no control over my body. I just don't like when men touch me. I don't think that will ever be ok with me. To be honest I know Asriel wouldn't hurt me. I don't think the kid even has a sore bone in his body but… That's doesn't make it acceptable.

“Chara?...” his voice trailed. Eyes back on me. He seemed to be trying to get my attention. Was I lost in my thoughts? If so for how long was I sitting here staring off into space. 

I shook my head to clear my mind. “I'm going back to bed…” He looked at me puzzled but nodded picking up his body and walking to where the sleeping bag was. I would've offered to sleep there instead but I was greedy and this bed was comfortable. Maybe tomorrow I'll sleep on the floor. Only if he ask me to. Like he ever would. I watched as he shuffled his body into the cover and rest his head onto the pillow. He faced the wall not saying a word to me. If he wanted to be a child about the situation and play the silent game with me so be it. I was tired.   
I laid back staring straight up at the ceiling trying to let my body take me into the land of sleep. Memories of the nightmare ran through my mind. Maybe this time it won't be as bad, I lied to myself. I know my dreams might never be happy again. But I held onto my hope and slowly closed my eyes. Breathe Chara, just breathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again and I'll see you next Thursday!


	5. Bugs and blades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara's HP rises, yet the bond between her and Asriel begins to grow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I liked this chapter so much I couldn't wait to post it. I had fun writing this one and I don't know whether that's a good thing or a bad thing. Sorry for grammar problems and spelling errors. I'm dyslexic and I try my best but thank you all for reading and enjoying the story!

When I woke up I was expecting the sun to shine through a window and blind me once I opened my eyes. That didn't happen. The room was dim with only a lamp as a source of light. I laid on the bed, my eyes darting around the room, taking in the scenery. So last night wasn't just one big dream. I wasn't crazy. I really fell down a whole and was taken in by a goat family. Great. I'm still not fully thrilled about all this but it was better than dealing with those two. I will never call them the “p” word ever again. They did not deserve that title.

I took another look around the room. The sleeping bag Asriel had been sleeping in was all folded up. As a matter of fact, Asriel was nowhere to be found. I scurried up out of his bed and searched around the tiny room. I don't know where I was expecting to find him but of course I didn't succeed. I took a deep breath as I stood in the middle of the room. I spotted my backpack in the same place I dropped it before I fell asleep. After making my way over I dropped to my knees and unzipped my bag. I did not feel like changing my clothes. These ones weren’t that dirty yet, so I simply threw the spare pieces of clothing to the side. At the bottom of my bag was my bread and peanut butter. That's what i was looking for. I was so hungry. I opened the bag of bread and took a slice out. I’ll save the peanut butter for later, I just needed something in my stomach at the moment. For some reason today bread had a sweeter taste. It tasted like something I’ve never had before. I savored every bite and even ate another slice. I’m not sure if these people will feed me so I’ll save the rest just in case. Do monsters even need to eat? I had no idea. I knew nothing about monsters.

I placed my bread back into my bag, when I saw a sudden shine pass the corner of my eye. There was the dagger. My mind went blank. I tried to think of a reason to use it let alone have it with me. But nothing came to mind. Instead of leaving behind I decided maybe, just maybe, I might need it. So I tore fabric off one of my shirt and wrapped up the blade, placing it into my back pocket. Not the safest place for a dagger but there was no where else for it to go. I suddenly remembered something else I had hidden away in my bag. I reached in. I could feel smooth plastic in the palm of my hand. It was the chocolate bar. I haven’t tried it yet. Honestly I had forgotten it was there. I quickly stuffed that into my left pocket, opposite to the dagger, and zipped up my bag.

Bringing myself back to my feet, I faced the door leading out of the room. With a deep breath I reached for the knob and opened it. Quiet. Very quiet. Making my way down the hall I passed a flight of steps. Where they led to, I had no idea. But at the moment something else concerned me more. I continued down the hall and into the living room. I expected Toriel to be sitting on her giant chair as she did last night, but she wasn't in the room. I was so tempted to take a seat but I had to find out where everyone was. I was becoming quite scared not knowing if monsters were around or not. I'm still not a hundred percent sure that they'll keep me safe.

Continuing to walk I found that towards the back was a big kitchen. A smell ran past my nose. It smelled so sweet. My mouth began to drool and water. Toriel was standing at the counter as steam rose from in front of her. Maybe she just finished cooking something.

I came around the peak from her side. Fire magic was being expelled from her fingers over a semi-cooked pie. It was very interesting to watch.

“Would you like to try some when I am finished?” and here I thought I was being sneaky, but she noticed me. I nodded my head still staring at the fire leaving her hands. “It is my famous snail pie.” With those words she lost me. Snails just sounded extremely disgusting. Who would ever want to eat such a slimy creature. She must have noticed the look on my face because hers had turned from joyful to concern. “Do you not wish to try it now?”

“No. Not really.” I began to look around the kitchen as she continued to cook the pie, “Where's Asriel?” I asked. I felt more comfortable with him than the older monsters for some reason.

Toriel’s face was smiling again. Why is everyone here so damn happy all the fucking time? It bothered me to no end. “You will find my child playing out in the ruins. Somewhere near where he found you.” I waved my hand in the air to show my leave and I walked into the living room and made my way down the hall and out the door.

The ruins seemed much bigger now that I'm walking it alone. But somehow I remembered where I was going. The ruins were full of traps and ticks but for some reason solution could be found on signs or on walls. What was the point of having trap if you're going to tell people how to solve them? Whatever. I just kept walking not worrying too much about it.

Everything was going smoothly until a strange creature hopped it's way towards me. It resembled a frog but had what looked to be another face on its stomach. I hesitated for a second somewhat scared of what this creature was approaching me. It continued closer. Now I was very scared. I pulled the dagger out of my back pocket and removed the cloth. This was my protection.

The frog like creature continued towards me. I took a step back placing my hand that held the dagger into the air to try and intimidate it. But it did not seem to understand what was going on by my actions. The next thing I knew the frog lunged itself at me. I swung my hand down. I forced the dagger deep into the frog's stomach…. Face? I expected blood. When the man used his dagger on me there would always be blood. But there was nothing. The frog monster laid on the ground twitching. When it finally stopped moving something weird happened. The body disappeared! It turned into a powder, no, dust! What was going on? There was no body! Nothing! Not a hint of blood or even a scale left behind.

I stepped back more and more staring into the piles of dust lying on the ground. I just killed a monster. And it turned to dust! My first instinct was to hide it all. I began to kick the dust around spreading it all over the ground until it could not be seem anymore. I was so scared at the thought of what would happen if Asriel or his parents found out about this but now there was no proof. I was kind of glad that there was no blood. Dust was easier to deal with. Clam down, Chara... You're going to be ok, I told myself. “He doesn't need to know.” I whispered out loud.

“Chara!” I went pale. “Howdy, Chara!” why did he have to come now? I just needed to breath. That's what I did I took in a deep breath and turned my body to face Asriel. There it was, that sharp toothed smile. In his hand he was holding a net. What was he doing? “Oh..” his voice went from cheerful to shy and shaky, did he see the dust…, “I'm sorry for not saying goodnight last night… I got nervous after what happened… I've never held someone's hand before… let alone been alone with a girl before.”

My heart started to calm. I thought it was going to jump from my chest. I thought he was nervous about seeing me kill some random monster but he didn't see a thing. No, he was more concerned about holding my hand. Ok, I’m off the hook. I nodded my head and waved a hand in the air trying to blow off his concern.

“What's that?” he asked me.

“What?”

“That?” his finger pointed to my hand. I gripped the dagger hard. I forgot I had it in my hand. On the tip of the blade sat a tiny bit of dust. I'm so fucked. He's going to notice it. Think quick Chara, get yourself out of this situation. Say something anything!

“Oh this… it's a knife. I found it back home…. I just carry it with me…” I was losing my cool I couldn't think of anything to say.

“Golly!” My eyes shot open with the sound of his voice echoing off the wall, I began to sweat. “So you like to play pretend. Like Knights and warriors!” God, he's so innocent. Too innocent for his own good. But he got me out of my troubling situation all on his own.

“Yeah! Exactly…” Just play along I told myself. Trying to collect myself I grabbed the cloth off the ground and wrapped the dagger’s blade.

“Can I see it?” Asriel's eyes grew brighter and brighter.

“It's a real knife. I don't think you'll be safe. Have you ever held one of there before?” let's be honest here I was very concerned about him touching it. What would happen if he touched it and cut himself? Would he turn to dust? No, I don't want to see him turn to dust. He's too innocent. The frog lunged itself at me… it attacked me… I had a reason to swing at it… but Asriel he hasn't hurt me… not yet at least.

“Well, when me and mother cook she'll let me use the big knives.”

“This knife isn't like a cooking knife it's a hunting knife.”

Asriel’s hands shook rapidly. His face just as cheerful as it was when I first saw it today. The net in his hand went waving in the air. He was extremely excited. “Gosh! I've been hunting all morning! You don't need that thing to hunt silly! Here I'll show you!” Asriel’s claws gripped my wrist and pulled me as he began to run down the halls of the ruins. My feet tried to keep up with his but he was fast and I found myself tripping a lot.

We finally stopped in a room that had a tiny hallway with a pile of leaves lining the floor. Sitting in the patch of leaves I swore I could see a ghost. I mean like a legit ghost. Pale and transparent just laying in the leaves. I let out a scream and launched myself back but Asriel's grip on me was tight and wouldn't let go. When he looked back at me with concerned. I pointed out in front of him. There was no way he didn't see that. By the time Asriel looked in the direction I was pointing the ghost was gone. His eyes went back to me confused.

“What's wrong?”

“N-nothing… let's keep going…”

Asriel smiled, “This is it. This is my favorite bug hunting spot.” he released the grip on my hand and laid himself down in the pile of leaves. He was slowly but intensely searching and scoping through the leave. I let him be because honestly I didn't truly know what he was trying to accomplish.

“I'm going to go exploring.” I called out to Asriel letting him know I wasn't going to stay in the same room while he laid around. He gave me a quiet smile. I just ignored it.

I found a small hallway off to the side of the room that led to another. It was an extremely tiny room. All that was there was a sign and a bunch of cobwebs. Stepping up the sign it's read “spider bake sale.” OK it's official this place is just pure insanity. I inspected the webs. There were tiny signs in them too, trying to sell me spider pastries and drinks. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a tiny spider start to creep it's way up my arm. Is this a monster spider or a real spider? I couldn't tell. Maybe I could just test this and find out. Moving my hand it meet the spider I allowed it to crawl on. I wasn't sure if this was a good idea but my curiosity got the better of me. With my other hand, I took two fingers and lightly gripped onto one of the spiders legs. I hesitated. But I was so curious. I yanked my fingers back. A tiny high pitched scream just breezed by my ears. Was that the spider? I pulled another leg. The tiny scream started to shake. Next thing I knew all of its legs were removed. And a pile of dust sat in the palm of my hand.

I couldn't take my eyes off the pile sitting in my hands. I felt a tingle up my spine. Even the spiders here were monsters. I wonder what else here is a monster. My curiosity grew as a scanned the room once more. Spiders were fleeing up the walls into cracks and corners. I managed to spot one running along the floor. Alone and afraid. Lifting my foot into the air, I slammed it down on top of the spider. Dust. I felt the muscles of my face beginning to twitch. I never truly smiled before but in this moment I was smiling. A big grin planted across my face. I felt like a god. I controlled these spiders lives. I've never been the one in control before, I've always been the one to be ripped to shreds and stomped on. Power felt amazing.

My mind raced. What if they were spiders. What if I could stomp on them. Show them what I am capable of. They deserve to be the ones to suffer. Those two were disgusting bugs themselves. Yes, they deserved it. It wasn't until I heard a faint call from the distance that I came back to reality. It was Asriel calling my name once again. I clapped my hand together and kick my shoes against the walls, knocking off all dust I could. The smile on my face had now dissolved into nothing.

Asriel's call drew closer until he was in the room with me. How did he know I was here? His face exploding with happiness as he had his hands cupped together. He must have caught something to be this excited. “Chara look.” he said holding his clasped hands in front of my face. He didn't seem to understand what boundaries are. Asriel's hands slowly opened letting go of a bug that fluttered it's way up in front of my face. It was as small as a fly but had a bright light at the end of its body. I've seen these from my window before on summer nights. Lightning bugs I believe they were called. Or was this another monster? “It looks like the things from the music box! Isn't it pretty?” This bug did resemble the balls of light that came from the box, remembering what had happened had me feeling a bit awkward. Asriel’s occasional chuckles only confirmed to me that he still felt weird about the situation too.

My stomach made a loud grumble causing me and Asriel to both flinch. The little bug flutter past us fast startled by our sudden movements. It kinda made me upset, I still wanted to know if it was a monster bug, but now my attention was on food. I brought my hand to my stomach to feel a slight quake. This wasn't an odd feeling for me, to be a hundred percent honest feeling my stomach full was the odd part. I reached into my back pocket remembering the second item I dragged along with me. The wrapper was still smooth but a bit squishy than before. Melting maybe?

“What's that?” Asriel was always so nosy but so was I.

“Honestly, I don't really know. It's called chocolate and apparently people love this stuff. But…. I've never tried it before.” Staring at the wrapper I was weary about opening it. Now was probably the best time, I was still hungry. Two slices of bread didn't help me much. The wrapper opened with ease exposing a brown bar inside that left stains on my fingers. I gulped back my saliva and opened my mouth pulling the chocolate near. It can't be that special, it's just food. I took a bite.

My taste buds burst at the sudden flavor. This was the best thing I've ever tasted before in my life. So sweet and gewwy. Not a single bitter taste hit my tongue. I took another bite leaving it to sit in my mouth. Feeling it melt against my teeth only made the flavor stronger. I was salivating. If I could eat the whole bar in one sitting I would but then there would be no more.

“Golly, can I try some?” Asriel asked watching me take slow bites of the candy. It was too amazing to share but yet too amazing to try to describe, so I broke off a small piece and handed it over. Asriel quickly ate the piece of chocolate but his reaction did not seem to be anything like mine. “It's good. We have some candy too near the whole of the mountain. You should try that sometime. It's not the same but it's just as yummy.” Asriel continued as I decided to save the rest of the chocolate for later, wrapping it up and placing it back into my pocket, “But hey let's head back home. Mom and Dad might be making dinner.” Asriel’s claws went to grab my wrist once again to whisk me away. This time he missed grabbing my hand instead. His face blushed red as he went to let go but I gripped back not letting his hand release.

~

We arrived back at the house to be greeted by a full course dinner. Before sitting down to eat I stored my chocolate bar in the fridge to keep it from melting any farther, then making my way to the room to store my dagger away so no one could find it. I found a couple of empty white boxes in Asriel's room. He wouldn't mind if I just kept my stuff in there. I placed the dagger into the box and shoved it under his bed. I just hope no one gets to it.

We ate dinner at a table in the living room. There were only three chairs so Toriel pushed over her giant comfy seat to allow me to sit at. The jealous look on Asriel's face made me feel a bit funny. I liked seeing him like that. I even noticed Asgore giving an envious expression. I felt like the power source of the house by just sitting at the table in what felt like a throne. I am fully aware of Toriel and Asgore being royalty thanks to Asriel, so feeling like this felt somewhat good. So if his parents are rulers does that make Asriel a prince? The thought shook me. A shy, innocent boy being a prince is kind of incredible.

Everything seemed to be normal. Well, as normal as it could get, dining with monsters. That was until Toriel began to glance over at me occasionally. I kept my head down looking at the food on my plate, she didn't seem to notice I was aware of her eyes reading me. The two “men” at the table did not catch on to her glances like I had, they were too busy talking about their days. Asriel spoke of hunting bugs and Asgore talked of a strange scientist. I did not catch anything other than that having my focus drawn to Toriel. Her look showed concern but also a hint of curiosity. I wanted to make a scene asking her what she was doing but I held my tongue. I'll figure it out later. I'm starving.

The food on my plate looked fairly normal. Nothing I have even eaten before. There was some meat and green leaf looking things on the plate. I ate everything. Except the green leaves. The sight of them made me feel sick and they smelled awful.

“Now, now Chara. Eat your spinach. It'll make you as strong as a warrior.” Asgore said to me tapping my plate a bit closer to me. I looked at the man with a pout on my face. Spinach he called it…. I will always hate spinach. I pushed my plate away from myself and sat back in my chair. Sure I was being a child about the situation but I'm pretty sure that stuff will make me sick not strong, just look at it. Asgore let out a mighty laugh that seemed to have shook the whole table; Asriel followed close behind. They have no right to laugh at me. My face turned red with embarrassment and anger.

“Don't worry! He's just joking.” Asriel said finishing up his laughter, “We don't like it either. Mom just makes us eat it.”

“Asriel.” Toriel called letting out a tiny giggle herself. “Just lettuce continue on with our meal.”

Did she just try to make a joke? It was awful. Or at least I was the only one who thought so. Honestly I hate jokes. For some reason everytime I hear a joke I get irritated. I guess it is because the women back home would always joke about me and my existence. Sometimes calling me a joke myself. I was done with this conversation and this dinner.

~

After everyone was done their meals Asriel took me back to his room so we could play. By play I mean I sat on his bed while he asked me a bunch of questions. Do humans do this, do humans have that. I wanted to shut him up, he talked to much but I couldn't blame him. I wondered some of the same things about monsters. Before I could ask the words “What about you?” he would already have answered it. There was one question that bothered me though.

“What are your parents like?”

Evil. Disgusting. Horrible. Nasty. Abusive. Scum. Those were the words I wanted to scream out. The words I felt deep inside my heart ready to let out. Those words were not said as my response was, “I don't have any parents.” I will never refer to them as that because they never deserved that title in the first place.

Asriel gave no response. He just sat on the floor staring at me, dazed. He might know I'm lying but I really don't care. I closed my eyes and let out a sigh, “Look it's hard to expla-” Arms wrapped around my body. Fur brushed against the side of my face. I could feel a nose nuzzle up my neck. I accepted his embrace but I did not return it. Instead I let my arms dangle beside me. I wasn't expecting this.

“I didn't know…. I'm sorry….” his voice cracked, “I won't ask again…” he was so soft. So warm. The same way he thought of me when we first met yesterday. His floppy ears on my cheeks felt like a fuzzy pillow. My chest twisted and turned. I wasn't sure what this feeling truly was. It felt like sadness but at the same time nothing like it at all. My head was pounding as I tried to figure out what I was feeling. He spoke again, “I'll be your family, Chara.”

My arms reached up. I shoved Asriel off my body. I bit my bottom lip as he hit the floor. I didn't realize how hard I had pushed him. What's done is done.

“Chara?”

No. No. No. This was all too weird. I need to breath. “I'm going to the bathroom.” that was the only excuse I could think of. His eyes stared at me as I exited the room closing the door tight behind me.   
Keeping my hand close to my chest I walked down the hall in the opposite direction of the living room. My head was spinning, my heart aching. He did this to me. I'm going to be sick. Darting my way down the hall now, I finally came across the bathroom. Shoving my head over the toilet, letting everything out. I'm not ill I'm sure of that, so why am I vomiting? So much for being full from dinner. I did not move from my spot until I was sure my random vomiting was over with. Still dizzy, I clung to the sinks counter bringing myself to my feet. The mirror showed my face, more pale than before. Just shake it off.

Leaving the bathroom my body swayed. Even shook. I might have to turn around and go back. I stopped in front of a door debating on wether or not I should turn around to try and get the rest of my sickness out. Voices came from the other side of the door. Was that Toriel and Asgore? I was just going to walk away, until I heard my name. I drew closer placing my ear against the door.

“Asgore I healed her yesterday.” The voice was faint but understandable, “It was only at twenty. But today it was a bit higher. Her HP has risen.”

“Tori, I do believe you. Maybe it is just her becoming stronger. You did say her soul itself was damaged yesterday.” Asgore’s voice replied.

“I hope it is that and nothing else dear. I truly do.” Their conversation ended at that. A kiss could be heard and a flick of a switch. Bed time I guess.

Maybe Asriel can explain this whole HP thing to me. Running back to his room I opened the door to find him crying. Tears ran down the boys face, flattening his fur. He did not look up to me but I knew he was aware of me.

“Why are you crying?” I asked not knowing what else to say.

“I didn't mean to make you mad.” his voice squeaked out. He really was a baby about situations. He just doesn't know how to handle things. But I can't have this kid crying all night. I walked over and sat myself beside him.

“I'm not mad.” I stated, “I just felt sick. My chest hurt and I got dizzy. I threw up in the bathroom. Did you want me to do it in here? Now please stop crying you didn't do anything wrong.” The boy choked back on his tears sniffling the air in through his nose. He's calming down thankfully. I really didn't want to be the blame for the kids tears. “But can you explain something to me? What is HP? I know you explained souls but HP still doesn't make sense to me.”

Asriel gulped wiping the tears from his eyes. His fur was really shiny when it was wet yet it made his face seem less fluffy. “All it really is, is your health. The number of hits you can withstand before dying.” he continued to explain, “We all start at twenty. Depending on your actions it can increase or depending on hits you've taken it can decrease but still heal. Why do you ask?”

“No reason really. I just heard it and wasn't sure what it was.” Asriel still wasn't looking at me. He probably still believes I'm mad at him. Fuck kid why are you being such a baby. I couldn't think of anything else to do; I grasped onto his hand and gave it a light squeeze. His head shot up looking at me in surprise. Those bright of eyes of his were red a puffy yet shined just the same as before. It was quite… cute…. In a weird way.


	6. DO YOUR CREEPY FACE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has alot going on:  
> Self hate,  
> Fear,  
> Love 
> 
> And of course a little filming

Days had passed. Weeks maybe. I'm not sure. All I know is I've been living with this family for a while now. I eat dinner with them every day and I share a room with Asriel every night. I feel less awkward around him now. A couple days ago I was sleeping in his bed, freezing. The underground was so cold that no amount of blankets could fix. My shivering body and chattering teeth must have been noticeable because that night Asriel crawled into bed with me. He wrapped his arms around me and pushed his body close. At first I began to silently panic. Having a man creep into bed with me only brought fear. My body continued to shake, only this time out of terror. I waited silently for something to happen, anything. But Asriel just laid his body against mine. He didn't hurt me or touch me in places I hate. He just held onto me. His warm smooth fur rubbing up against my skin. It took awhile but my body stopped fighting it and let myself get lost in his embrace. Ever since that night, Asriel and I have shared the bed. 

I found out that Asriel was being homeschooled by his mother. When he told me he doesn't leave the ruins he was serious. At first I didn't believe the kid was lonely but, now I know he truly was. The other day he told me about the basement that led out to the underground. He said he always wanted to go out there but Toriel wouldn't let him leave. Says it's too dangerous. He would be fine with me around. I can defend us but I doubt that she'll let us leave. Maybe one day we can sneak out without her noticing. 

Right now Asriel is with Toriel doing his daily lessons. She offers to teach me as well but I turned it down. There's nothing she can teach me that I don't know already. I already learned what I need to know about monsters so what else would there be. I've been teaching myself my whole life. So instead of sitting around listening to someone lecture me I go off into the ruins by myself. I've been keeping myself busy by trying to solve puzzles without using the walls. Some puzzles are harder than others and I'll admit I cheat sometimes.

Today was just like every other day. The ruins were quiet as usual. It wasn't unusual for me to encounter monsters out here. (Thankfully I took my dagger everywhere I went and always returned it to the white box when I went back to the house.) They all seemed to not want to fight but at the same time I felt as if they did. Or maybe that was just my excuse. My excuse for driving my dagger into them just to watch their dust spread. That tingle up my spine. The rush of my blood. Those feelings would always bring a wide smile across my face. I'm in control. I determine whether they live or become speckles in the wind. Don't get me wrong I didn't kill everything. I let some creatures go but I didn't forget to intimidate them before they left. Maybe one day they'll all learn to just run away. Learn not to mess with me. 

I found a spot in the ruins that I claimed to be my own. This spot was like no other. It was a balcony. The view from up there is truly amazing. It made me wonder if where I was at, was a castle. I wouldn't doubt it. I mean I am surrounded by royalty. A king, queen, and a prince. I do believe Asriel knows about this spot. He tells me he like to look over the underground so I assume that this is what he's talking about. 

Looking over this view my mind began to race. I remember the view from my window. Looking out over a mysterious town. Just like this. But why did my mind do this to me. Making me remember all the thing that should be left in the past. The pain. The suffering. The agony. I can't take these memories anymore. I want them all gone. 

I had to punish myself for remembering. I removed the dagger from my pocket once again. This time instead of striking a monster, I slid the sharp edge across my wrist. I could hear the sound of my skin tearing. The smell of copper filled the air as blood traveled it's way down my arm. I lifted the dagger from my fresh wound and trailed it down my arm. One cut wasn't enough this time. My skin tore once again. I bit my lip, the pain was unbearable but I deserved it for being stupid. Only an idiot would want to remember a past like that. After inflicting a few more uneven, deep cuts across my wrist I left the dagger slip from my hands. Blood dripped on the floor of the balcony. I just stood there looking off into the empty space of my mind. My brain was now focused of the pain of my damaged wrist. I had forgotten about my past… at least just for that moment. 

I can't imagine how Asriel would react if he found out about. I started cutting myself a couple days ago. He does see the cuts and I just tell him that I get cut of spikes and rocks. The kid is so naive, all he said to me was “Don't play so rough.” even if he did know the full extent of the situation I doubt he could stop me. I liked being the one to control these monster’s lives and punishing myself was an easy fix to solve any problems it's caused me. 

~

Waiting for Asriel really sucked sometimes. He always says that he'll meet me in the frog room when he's done his lesson. I usually know when he would be done because three weird frogs would come in and line themselves along a pathway. At the moment the room was empty. I just sat there in front of a sign. I knew how to read just not that well. The women back home use to teach me until the man started touching me then she stopped. She didn't always hate me but I guess she became jealous of me and stopped loving me. Either way I at least knew how to sound out words and hope I get them right. Bigger words just seemed to be jumbles. And some smaller ones harder than others. I refused to read in front of the family. I know I told Toriel that I didn't need to learn anything cause I already knew a lot so I don't want her to think I was lying. I'll get by just fine. 

There they were. The three frogs made their way into the room. Asriel calls them froggits. Weird right? Other than froggits I've only seen two different types of monsters. Vegetoids and whimsuns. Vegetoids like to burrow themselves into the ground and whimsuns run away before I can make a pass at them so at the moment I've only killed froggits and spiders. 

The froggits began to line themselves up along the pathway. None of them would look at me; I could tell they were frightened and knew what I had done. I'm surprised they haven't ran away yet. Either way it doesn't matter, where is Asriel? He should be here by now. Waiting is one of my biggest pet peeves; especially waiting on Asriel. It never seemed to bother him even when he knew he was late. It's so quiet. I wanted him here, I'm not gonna lie. I like when he's around to keep me company. 

My head shot up when I heard faint footsteps running towards me. A slight panting as well. “Chara!” Asriel called from a distance waving a hand in the air, “I'm sorry I took so long!” He better have been sorry. He was late and he has no excuse for it. He knows I hate sitting around here. When he finally approached me he seemed to be out of breath and holding something tight in his hands. I couldn't tell what it was because it was covered by a thick cloth. “Look what I found.” he said bringing the item up towards my face and pulling the cloth away. It was a camera. One of those things people make home movies with. I use to see them on the tv all the time but I've never seen one used in real life. 

I snatched the camera from his hands, he didn't put up a fight. Turning it on, a tiny screen on the side of it lit up. It was a dim black and didn't show anything else. “It's broken.” I said extremely disappointed, “It's not filming anything but black.” 

“No silly. The lens cap is on. I always forget to take it off.” Asriel said as he pulled off the cover of the camera, now the screen showed the scene of the ruins, “I lost this awhile ago but I found it while I was getting changed.” The boys face was now shaking in excitement. Like he just thought of a master plan to take over the world. I know that wasn't the case and if it was I'd be impressed. “Golly! Let's make a movie Chara!.” 

That was the last thing I wanted to do. The thought of acting out and doing stupid things in front of a camera was not appealing to me. Asriel seemed so fixed on the idea that I found myself giving in to him. 

I've noticed lately that I have been having a tough time when Asriel isn't around. But when he is around I find myself clinging to him. If he goes to the kitchen I'm right behind him. If he's playing in the leaves, I'm sitting off in the distance watching. I'll be honest the kid annoys me to no end and sometimes his innocents irritates me but other than that… I'm starting to like the kid. I mean he hasn't done anything wrong to me. He hasn't hurt me or kicked me out of his house. Sometimes when we go to bed I end up staying up late just watching him. He's always so peaceful like does he even know what a nightmare is? Probably not. 

“Anyone home in there?” I was pulled out of my thoughts to find Asriel quickly waving a hand in my face. 

“What!?” I snapped at him quickly jolting back. 

“I said we can do it later. Right now we have to go home. Dad said someone important is visiting and you have to stay in my room.” Why? I thought to myself, why did I have to stay in his room? Who was so important that I had to be hidden away? Asriel tugged at the sleeve as he stared into my eyes. 

“You better not leave me alone in there.” Those were the only words I said allowing Asriel to walk me back to the house. 

~ 

“Beware evil doer! I am Prince Asriel and I am here to save the world from your destruction!” he stood with a mighty pose, fist at his hips and snout in the air. 

I jumped up onto of his bed flashing my dagger in the air looking down on Asriel, “Do you truly believe you can stop me from erasing this world!? Think again prince charming.” A giggle escaped my lips as a grin grew across my face. 

“In this world we fight!” Asriel launched himself towards me wrapping his arms around my waist and throwing me over his shoulders. Tossing the dagger from my hands I watched as it hit the floor. “I have now captured the mighty beast!”

I began to lightly kick my legs and pound my fist against Asriel's back. Even though my struggle wasn't tough his grip was tight as if he was afraid of dropping me. “You think you've bested me but I have a special attack!” I reached my arm down placing my hand onto Asriel's ribs and began to quickly move my fingers. Asriel started to laugh uncontrollably as his face became red. I've won this round. He stopped me the only way he could, by gently tossing me to the ground and pinning my arms down. 

“Haha! I win!” Asriel said with a mighty look on his face. 

“How so I'm the one who turned your face red.” Not the best excuse for a win but that's all I could think to say. 

A sigh left Asriel's lips, “Well you're smiling so I am victorious.” I…. I was smiling. “You never smile. So seeing you happy makes me a winner in every way.” My face became red, I was flustered. This felt so strange. His claws were still gripped around my wrist not letting me move from the ground. His body straddling mine. My chest began to ache again as my stomach turned. 

“Asriel…. I don't feel good…” 

“Honestly, I don't either…” 

Playing pretend with Asriel was extremely fun. It was something I had never gotten to do but this situation became real extremely fast. My smile had now disappeared as my eyes darted all around the room trying to look for a way out of this situation. That's when it hit me. 

“Asriel. I want my chocolate.” I've been craving the taste for chocolate all day. I had eaten all my bread and peanut butter already (at least me and Asriel would make midnight sandwiches out of it) so I was starving. 

He shook his head still not removing himself from my body, I think he stayed knowing that I now might try to leave the room. “Dad has a guest over right now so we can't leave.” like I cared if he had a guest over. I wanted my chocolate. My eyes were now right back on Asriel, I knew how to get him to do what I wanted. I pushed out my bottom lip and fluttered my eyes. Instantly Asriel sighed removing his sight from me off to the ground then removed his body. Easy as pie. 

“Go. I want to be alone.” his words were dark as I could not see his face. I propped myself up on my elbows trying to get a better look but it wasn't working. The room grew cold something was wrong. “Just go do what you want. Just get out.” this wasn't like Asriel. This wasn't him at all. He wasn't giving me permission to leave he was commanding me. 

I brought myself to my feet patting myself off. When I went to reach out to him he just turned away from me telling me to leave once more. My hand slowly retreated back to myself. Whatever, I was going to get what I wanted. 

Quietly I exited the room trying not the make a sound. I looked to my left the coast seemed cleared as I backed off into the right of the hallway. I only made it a couple feet before my back slammed up against something. No someone. Two hands now laid on my shoulders. Cold hands that weren't covered in fur. I did not recognize these hands at all. My eyes shot over to my shoulder to get a glimpse at the finger but all I saw was bones. Bleached white bones. 

I turned myself around to face an extremely tall figure almost the same height as Asgore. It seemed to have been a man by his stance. The main thing I noticed about him was the face that his face and hands were made of pure bone. He was a skeleton. My breath began to speed up as panic set in. My mind went blank and I couldn't see a thing. I was truly terrified. I could feel my legs wanting to give out from under me but the grip on my shoulders kept me up right. 

“Chara.” I know that voice, “didn't Asriel tell you to stay in the room? I forgot to mention to you earlier we need privacy today, young one.” The sound of Asgore’s voice came from behind me. I swiftly turned in his direction reaching out towards him. His hand took mine and pulled me in close releasing me from the skeletons grip. I was shaking uncontrollably and I could tell he felt it as he pushed my head in towards his chest as if to comfort me. I did not say a word. 

Looking over at the skeleton what I saw was rapid hand movements like no other. Making shapes I wasn't sure was physically possible. Not a word was spoken but Asgore replied, “Gaster, I will not allow that.” The skeletons hand movements began to speed up and point in my direction. Was he talking about me. 

“She is not a bad person. Gaster, not all humans are out to kill us. You may not test on her. She belongs to us.” The skeleton’s face began to twitch; that's when I noticed that he had two cracks lining up and down from his eye sockets and a wide grin that sent chills up my spine. Looking at his face reminded me of the face the man back home would give me only the skeleton’s was scarier. One of the creepiest things I had ever seen. I could tell he was becoming frustrated with Asgore by his actions which only scared me more. I wish I never left Asriel's room. I want to go back. Now!

“Gaster, enough! The child is ours and no one may lay a hand on her! Now excuse me for one moment as I will return shortly.” Asgore’s words shook the house as he lifted me in his arms and walked me back down the hall towards Asriel's room. That skeleton man was the scariest thing I could have ever seen or ever will see. I hope I never meet the man who speaks in hands again. 

When we finally reached the door Asgore set me back down. The gigantic goat monster kneeled down to my level and patted me on my head. “You are safe, there is no need to worry.” I wasn't looking at him, no, all I could see was the tall skeleton behind him. His face had changed drastically. His smile was shifted upward to almost meet his eye sockets, his right eye drooped down as if to wink at me. His face went from creepy to scarring. I began whimpering and I hid my face into Asgore’s chest, I didn't want to look at the monster anymore. Asgore lifted me into his arms once again and opened Asriel's door, I continued to hide my face, I didn't want to look up and be surprised by that awful look again. 

Asgore set me down on the ground making sure I could stand properly, “Please remain here, whatever you may need has to wait for a moment little one. I will be done shortly I promise.” he gave me a smile but I knew he was forcing it. He didn't want me seeing Gaster for a reason and I understand why now. I don't think he's a good monster like the others are. I kept getting this feeling like he wanted me dead.

The door shut as Asgore exited the room. Chills ran up my spine as the man's face was now a painted picture in my memory. Asriel… My sight darted towards his direction, I felt his presence behind me, he was staring at my dagger on the floor, silent. I reached my hand over to grab the dagger from the ground but Asriel was quick and snatched my wrist. 

“Would you ever hurt me?” his words danced through my ears. Hurt him?.. why would I hurt him?.. Asriel was the only monster that I truly liked. I looked over the dagger to see if there was any dust left on it that I had forgotten to clean off but there was nothing, not a speck. “I'm only asking because….” I stared intensely at Asriel. What was he trying to get at with this? None of it makes any sense to me whatsoever. 

He didn't finish his sentence so I guess I'll have to work it out of him, “What? Because of what? Do you think I'm a bad person? I told you I only carry it around, I don't use it!” I had now hooked myself in a lie. I have used the dagger many times for my own sick game but he didn't need to know that. All he needed to know was that he was gonna be fine. 

“Well…” he stuttered out causing me to shoot him a look as if to demand for him to continue, “W-when we were playing…. I saw the knife a-and all I could think of was… stories about how much humans hated us.” Asriel continued on, “And I'm not sure of the real reason why you fell but some monsters believe that one day an angel will fall to kill us all…” his words were now shaking and his eyes began to swell, a tear escaped as he finally looked up at me, “Chara, you're a good angel right... The angel that will bring us hope, set us free? You won't hurt me right!?” 

Set them free!? I know that once you're here you can't leave but Asriel wants me to set them free, ALL OF THEM! How!? I have no idea what's going on here. Asriel was now completely drowning himself in tears, I had no idea of what to say to make him feel better. Anything I guess will work. Yet before I could get a single word off my lips Asriel continued once again, “I love you Chara…. I think you're a good person and that's why I want to doubt what the prophecy says!” I only heard three words the whole time he was talking. I know he was saying more, I could see his mouth moving, but I could only pick up on those three words. I love you…. Those were the words that hit me like a fist to the back of the head. I knew Asriel liked me and I liked him but love that was just a bit much, I mean I barely know the kid. Maybe he meant like a sister or at least I was hoping he meant. 

“Maybe the prophecy is wrong and the angel is good!” his expression changed but I could tell he was still worried, “No it has to be wrong since you're here! You're a caring and loving person I just know it.” 

Asriel was getting all the wrong ideas. I hated everything, I hated everyone, he was the only person I could stand to even associate myself with. I wanted the world to burn and turn to ash under my feet. I wish death upon myself and everyone else every day. Humanity deserves to suffer. Asriel is such an idiot, he doesn't see any of that. I only play along with him and his game because it keeps me sane but he is now taking it as if I care. 

“Chara…” I looked over to the boy who had finally stopped crying, his grip on my wrist was tightening now. Asriel yanked my arm towards him and with his other hand touched the side of my cheek. He guided my face up to his until our noses touched. This all happened so fast I couldn't stop it, and the next thing I felt was his lips pressed up against mine. My eye shot open in shock, this was the last thing I expected to happen. The kiss didn't last long maybe a second. When our faces parted all I could do was stare at him. 

I was in shock and so was he I could tell. The boy wasn't a brave kid, not at all, so this was something completely out of the ordinary. My fingers trailed up and rubbed against my bottom lip where a tingling sensation was left behind. I've been kissed before, yes, but nothing like this. Kisses were usually painful presses and biting but this… this was just… different. I was not hurt, I was not crying, he did not force me for I had accepted it. 

“I'm sorry… I just..” Asriel began but I would not let him finish. 

“I would never hurt you, Asriel.” Looking past my lying ways, this was the truth. I could never hurt a boy who cared about me this much, for no one has ever cared about me before. It was a selfish reason for keeping him safe but a good reason none the less. 

A red blush overcame Asriel’s entire face, his embarrassment was quite amusing. Nothing could cut the awkwardness filling the room, honestly I didn't mind it. He was so innocent and seeing him take a leap of faith by doing something I could tell he was scared to do, made me feel proud. Well whatever just happened was now over and we can move on with our lives. I shook off Asriel's hand from my face and tried to ignore the tingling feeling in my stomach. I snagged the dagger from the floor and placed in back in the white box where it belonged. Of course Asriel knew where it was, I could trust him to keep this secret, he knows I'll get in trouble if his parents find out and I doubt he wants that. 

The room remained silent, I could tell Asriel was too shy to talk after pulling a stunt like that. He'll have to get over it soon because I'd rather hear his annoying squeaky voice than just have us stare at each other all night. I was getting bored, fast. There had to be something I could do to pass the time while we were stuck in here. Then an idea popped into my head. Grabbing my backpack off the floor I yanked out my notebook and pencils, drawing always helped me pass the time when I was back on the surface so maybe it can help me now. Maybe I should draw something for Asgore since he helped me earlier, who knows what would have happened without him. I could have been victim to some creepy skeleton’s experiments. 

I flipped through the many filled pages of my notebook, which consisted of mostly flowers. They were the only thing I was capable of drawing properly. It's been awhile since I've drawn one, so why not try again. I opened the notebook to the very first blank page I saw and began to draw out a pretty yellow flower with long petals that seemed to flow. Asriel was now hovering over my shoulders, his breath warm up against my neck as he watched me. 

“That's really good!” I wasn't even a quarter of the way done and he's already trying to kiss my ass, “I can't draw like that at all. All I can do is some lines and weird shapes.” 

I sighed, keeping my eyes on the paper as my hands got lost in the motions of my pencil. “It takes time. I've worked really hard to be able to draw like this.” It was true I've spent most of my life drawing. When I first started out I was truly frustrated with everything I did, nothing ever seemed right but now I feel as though all my time spent has paid off. I don't even have to look at something to be able to draw it anymore. 

“You're right. Practice makes perfect!” he said as he looked at me from over my shoulder. Practice makes perfect?... I've never heard that one before, but now that I replay it over again in my head it kinda makes sense. The more you work at something the better it gets. Phrases like that are weird but I like them, maybe one day I'll be able to use it. 

I gave Asriel some paper and crayons and we both laid on the ground drawing anything that came to mind. I finished off my flower signing it at the bottom, when Asgore is finished his work I'll give him this; Asriel was drawing what seemed to be a family portrait. He drew Toriel, Asgore, him… and me? Does he really think of me as part of this family? After that kiss I know he doesn't see me as a sister but including me in a family drawing probably meant he sees me more than just a friend. This made me a bit uneasy still bringing the kiss back into mind but I had to continue blowing it off or I might just lose my head. 

Folding up my picture I placed it into my back pocket of my shorts, honestly these were Asriel's shorts. I ran out of clean clothing two days ago. I was going to ask Toriel if she could wash them, but that's when I noticed Asriel had a lot of clothing similar to mine (even had a green and yellow striped sweater, except with two stripes and not one), even fit pretty well, so I started to borrow his instead. At least for now, he didn't seem to mind. 

Now I was waiting for Asriel to be finish and trust me it didn't take much longer. Adding some final touches Asriel threw the picture up into my face, “Do you like it?” Honestly the boy couldn't draw for his life. There were lines everywhere and some shapes he made I wasn't even sure existed before today, and all of our heads were so… big. But I couldn't tell him any of that, he would probably be sent back into one of his crying fits again. 

“It's very good.” My tone was soft as I tried my hardest to convince Asriel I wasn't lying. Honestly I liked the idea of it but the way he drew it was so bad. 

“Cool! I'm gonna give it too mom later.” 

“Haha, yeah she'll like it, but why include me?” I was curious, I had to ask.

“Well you're part of our family right? I mean you live here.” 

I was speechless, I had no argument there was nothing I could say. He was right in a way, I ate here, I slept here, I pretty much did lived with them. I guess I was part of their family.

~

The rest of the time me and Asriel spent together in the room we played with his camera trying to figure out how to work it properly. There is probably some footage of my nose or eyes when I was staring into the lens trying to find out how to film, that's when Asriel told me it was already filming. How embarrassing. 

A knock came from the door and slowly opened. There stood Toriel and Asgore with smiles on their faces. “You may come out now.” Asgore said with a reassuring face telling me the skeleton was not there anymore, “I promise you Gaster is not a bad man and would never hurt you. He's just …. Kind of a workaholic.” It didn't matter to me whether he was nice or not that thing gave me the creeps. I hated skeletons they always scared me. Watching them on the tv, attacking anyone in sight, I get chills just thinking about it. But I just nodded my head and removed the picture from my back pocket. Approaching Asgore I handed him the piece of paper then turned away before he could open it in front of my face. Obviously I was embarrassed but I didn't want it to show. 

“To: King Dad?” the voice erupted behind me, now I was red, “This was very kind of you Chara I will hold this with me always.” Did he really have to tell everyone what I wrote, I heard Toriel giggle from behind me and I saw Asriel smiling, embarrassment was only half of what I was feeling right now. Asgore patted me on the head, when I looked at his face he flashed his fangs in a big grin.

“Why don't you two go out and play before dinner.” Toriel said folding her hands. Asriel grabbed my wrist and we both began to walk out of the room. Toriel kissed Asriel on the head when he walked out the door first,.... then my head. Today was really odd. 

~

“Are you ready?” Asriel asked point his camera at me. I was ready. I told Asriel of the skeleton who was with Asgore, I told him of his creepy stare. I think I got this. 

“Alright. Do you're creepy face!” 

I tilted my head back slightly lowering the lid of my right eye. My smile trailed up across my face flashing my teeth. Asriel jumped back letting out a little yelp. He began to giggle as he lowered the camera, I returned my face to normal. 

Taking a look at the camera again Asriel gave a sad expression, “Oops.. I left the lens cap on. Can we do it again?” I shook my head, once was enough. The boy pouted, “What! You're not going to do it again?... come on quit tricking me.” He giggled with every word he said, laughing so hard his eyes shut. I leaned back against the walls of the ruins and all I could do was smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos and I'm glad you are all enjoying this. I love writing this. 
> 
> So it is official there will only be 14-16 chapters and the Pacifist and genocide runs will be the last few chapters.
> 
> We're half way there!


	7. BIG ANNOUNCEMENT FROM AUTHOR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not chapter 7 I'm sorry for through ingredients everything off like this but please read.

Hey everyone,

Thank you all for being so kind and encouraging about this story. I am having a great time writing it. 

I have a bit of a problem coming up though. On May 20th I will be going into chest reconstruction surgery to help fix my spine and hopefully reduce my idiopathic intracranial hypertension pseudotumor cerebri. According to the surgeon I will be in a lot of pain those following two weeks. I will try my best to keep up with my writing. At the moment I am trying to work fast but I want to keep it in good quality. I promise I will not make you wait long for the up coming chapters but they might be a day or two later than expected. 

Yes, I will still be posting chapter 7 and 8 on time but after that things might be a bit thrown off. I am extremely sorry for the inconvenience. *bows*

Thank you all again for sticking around with me through Chara's adventures in the underground. I have many surprises coming up that will be sure to make your heart race. 

With love and thanks, your partner in time,  
Jenn S.


	8. Cinnamon butter-what pie?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the announcement chapter throwing the count off but this is chapter 7.
> 
> Personally, this is my favorite one so far. I put my all into this chapter. On Microsoft Word it took up 14 pages when my average is 5 so it shows. 
> 
> Get ready for feels and emotions!
> 
> Enjoy!

Asriel and I continued to film things around the ruins pointing the camera at anything we thought was interesting. Majority of the footage was of bugs and an occasional froggit who was brave enough to approach me. With Asriel around they seemed less threatened by me. I might have to change that but for now I wanted to have fun with Asriel. The awesome thing about the underground was that there was no sun, so that means no night and day. Monsters got up when they wanted to and slept when they felt like it. It's as if there is no such thing as time here, so me and Asriel can play for however long we wanted to. Yes we have to go back home when Toriel is done dinner but then we can be right back here. 

“Asriel carry me I'm lazy.” I loved doing this, “I don't want to walk anymore.”

“Haha ok ok climb on.” Asriel replied with a chuckle as he kneed down with his back towards me. I leaned over onto his back wrapping my arms gently over his shoulder and around his neck, my legs crossed over his waist as he brought himself back to his feet. We did this often when we would explore the ruins, I liked seeing things from his level since he was taller then me. It brought on a new perspective. “holding on tight?” Asriel said smiling to the side trying to look at me. I gave a light squeeze as to tell him yes, then we continued down the ruins filming anything and everything.  
“Hey Chara, guess what.” 

I perked my head up with the sudden question, “What?”

“Dads birthday is in two days!” The boy said with excitement, “I was thinking that maybe we can make his favorite food for him. My mom makes this pie for his all the time and he goes nuts over it, maybe she'll let us try to make it. I think he'd like it, don't you?” 

I've never baked anything before and if it was snail pie I wasn't going to have any part in that. That doesn't mean I won't be there with Asriel as he made it. “Yeah maybe.” I replied leaning my chin on my upper arm that sat on Asriel's shoulder. Thoughts ran through my mind about the picture I drew for Asgore, should I have saved it for his birthday? I mean I didn't know it was so soon until today. I wonder how old he’ll be. How old do monsters live till? A hundred maybe? Longer? Asriel said he was fifteen, so did he mean monster years or do they count it the same? My head was now spinning as I drove myself into a pit of confusion. 

“Maybe mom will even let me use my magic to make the pie!” Asriel continued on the conversation pulling me from my mind, I let myself get lost in thought too often. 

“How can monster use magic… can humans?” ever since I first saw Toriel using it on me I had always wondered. Back in that moment I was too broken to even question it but now was a good time. 

“Well it's hard to explain. So you are made up of all kinds of organs and blood and stuff from what I've learned in my schooling with mom.”

“Yeah and?” What was he getting at everyone had those. 

“Well monsters don't have those. We are made of magic. That's why you can't see a monster's soul because we keep them hidden. If they were to show we could be hurt or worse in a matter of seconds.”

“I don't get it…” 

Asriel readjusted me on his back propping me up from where I had been sliding down, his footsteps had stopped and he was now looking up to the ceiling of the ruins. He seemed to be deep in thought. 

“Ok so think of it this way. A baby bird is born in a shell. Think of bird as a monster's soul and the shell as our bodies. The shell is tough and hard to break which provides protection for the baby bird.”

“Eggs crack Asriel.” I didn't mean to be a downer but I had a point.  
Letting out a sigh Asriel continued on walking, “I know that's why we have to be careful. If our shell breaks so will our souls.” 

“What does it look like? I mean your soul?”

“Mine I'm not sure. Only another monster can remove a soul. From what I know mom and dad have never touched mine and I haven't seen theirs. But I do know that we can see human souls.”

Asriel can see my soul. I thought only Toriel could since she's the only one who brought it up. Is he seeing my soul right now? I felt naked at the thought of Asriel looking deep into me. My face became red as I hid my face into the back of his head. Such soft fur. 

“So I can't see your soul but you can see mine?”

“Yup.”

“Why?” 

“well..” his words tripped over each other, “um… That's because…. Monsters have this… this power to absorb human souls with theirs making them into one.” That's incredible. “But there are only three ways a monster can remove a human or monster soul. Death, love, and battle.” 

Battle? Like fighting? I've fought many monsters down here and I have yet to see my soul. If he's saying my soul has to get pulled out in order to fight I think he's got his facts mixed up. 

Asriel kept talking, “When something is dying a monster can absorb the soul, when in an intimate moment a monster can touch a soul without harming it, and in battle the opponent's soul must be showing in order for the opponent to be able to do damage.” 

Now I knew he was lying. I've killed at least seven monsters in my time here and not one had pulled out my soul. Not a single one. I hated liars but I hated the idea of Asriel lying to me more, so I let myself believe him. Maybe there's a reason I can kill without a “battle.” 

“And yes some humans use magic but unlike us they are not made of it.” I think he was finished explaining everything and now it was all becoming clear. 

“So how's about you show me my soul?” I said leaning my head back over his shoulder as he turned his to face me. His expression seemed a bit annoyed, as if I was being stupid for asking. 

“I told you there are three ways to remove a soul. Death, battle and…”

I completely cut Asriel off, I wanted my way, “I thought you said you loved me?” After I said that Asriel did not reply. Instead his face seemed to have gone hollow with a cold expression. I wasn't sure if I made him angry or even more annoyed, he's rarely ever like this. 

“Mom should be done dinner by now.” That was the reply I received after a few silent moments. 

~

We all sat together at the dining room table, I faced Asriel and Toriel faced Asgore. Toriel and Asgore were so lost in a conversation that they didn't notice that Asriel was not eating like I had noticed. He just sat there with his head in one hand and the other pushes food around his plate with a fork. Something was bothering him and I was pretty sure it was about me. Sure I did nail him with questions and bug him about showing me my soul but he was being too childish about this situation if that was the reason. I ignored him not wanting to cause a scene at the table, he was really starting to piss me off about how much of a baby he can be. It was just a stupid question, nothing else. 

I listened to Toriel and Asgore go back and forth about random things. They mentioned Asgore’s birthday and what he might want, they also talked about Asgore going out the basement door. Or I believe that's where they were talking of. He says he leaves to go outside to the true underground where there are place made of snow and fire, even places with talking flowers. I wanted to see those place but Toriel does not let us leave the ruins. 

“So Asriel after dinner will you please show Chara our surprise?” Toriel said with stars in her eyes. The boy looked up and nodded his head, he was smiling but still seemed off. Wait did she say a surprise? A surprise for me? These people must think they're sneaking hiding stuff from me… well I guess they were I wasn't aware of any surprises. My face dashed around making eye contact with everyone at the table trying to figure out what they were talking about but no one said a word. My curiosity grew with every second, I was becoming annoyed not knowing what was going on. 

Dinner seemed to last forever as I waited for everyone to finish eating. Of course Asriel decided to take his fucking time since he was in a piss poor mood. Eventually he had finish. Toriel began grabbing all of the dishes and stacking them, “I will clean these after the surprise. I am much too excited to hold it off any longer.” Toriel said taking my hand as she escorted me down the hall. Both Asgore and Asriel followed after. We only stopped when we came to Asriel's door, I didn't understand what was so special. Toriel wrapped her hands over my eyes. I bit the side of my lip in irritation of her suddenly touching me and since I was annoyed enough already it wasn't helping. I heard the sound of a door creaking open as Toriel guided my movements forward. 

“Are you ready little one?” Toriel asked. Of course I was ready, she did make me wait through all of dinner for this. Let's get it over with. I nodded my head. 

Toriel’s hands flung away from my eyes. What was in front of me was a bed, but this was not Asriel's bed. His bed was on the other side of the room. Why have two? That's when it hit me….

“Chara you have been staying with us for quite some time now.” Asgore began to speak, “We thought that maybe it was about time.”

Toriel’s voice chimed in to my other ear, “Will you like to become a Dreemurr my dear?” 

My eyes were shot wide open, my face grew pale, I was shaking. This was crazy. I wanted to say no because of what I had done to monsters, I almost did until Asriel grabbed my hand and looked at me with big yellow eyes. I couldn't lie I truly did want to say yes but.. what if they find out what I did? Would they still want this? No they didn't have to know, I wanted this! I don't care, I'll lie forever just to be able to have people who will never forget me, who will never betray me… I wanted this so badly. Without a second thought I grabbed Asriel in my arms pulling him close to me. I think I'm crying. Soon followed Toriel and Asgore, leaning down to embrace us both in one giant hug. 

~

Toriel and Asgore had now left me and Asriel alone so we could play, but really I just sprawled myself out all over my new bed. It was so comfortable and fluffy, even had a bounce to it when I flopped myself down. The bed was even decorated with beautiful green sheets, at the edge of the bed sat a small stuffed animal that looked to be like a bunny. 

Asriel stared at me with uneasy eyes from across the room. He was still upset and I couldn't understand why. “Ok what's wrong…” I spit out at him drawing his attention to me. 

“You asked me earlier about your soul… but then you asked if I loved you..” he was shaking, “but I don't want to have to pull your soul out to prove how I feel.” his voice raised a bit ringing out in my ears as he continued to speak, “Chara, you don't understand what could happen if I do something wrong to your soul. You can die and I can never get you back.” Now he was crying, tears streaming down as I could tell he was trying to hold them back. So he was only upset about the thought of hurting me, but even I know Asriel is too careful to be able to do that. He probably wouldn't even touch it if he didn't have to. 

“Look if you don't wanna I get-”

“But I do! I just don't wanna make a wrong move and you end up dead.” I couldn't say I understood his concern because I could care less about whether I was alive or dead at this point. I did like it down here but I still have to live with my past haunting my every step, he wouldn't understand that. Still, while I am alive I want to see everything and anything I can. 

“Asriel please. You and I both know you can never hurt me. I doubt you're even strong enough to. Now come on I wanna see it.” raising his head and wiping his tears, Asriel bit his lip and began to walk his way over to me. I had gotten my way; I always get my way with him. 

Asriel seated himself beside me giving me a half tilted smile as if to ask if I was sure about this but I knew I was. With a sigh the boy positioned myself and him to face each other as we sat in the middle of the bed. He reached out both of his hands so that they were only inches away from my chest, this was starting to make me uneasy but I just had to see my soul. 

“Just saying I've never done this before…” I could tell he wasn't lying by the tone of his voice and that made me even more uneasy. I just wanted him to do it and get it over with so I could see my soul dammit. “Ok so reach up hands…” he whispered to himself, it was almost as if he was reciting something, “breath…” he took a deep breath, “Now just focus on the soul….” his eyes squinted hard and all I could do was stare, sitting completely still. Goosebumps began crawling up my arms as a twisting sensation ran through my every nerve. There was tingle my stomach the caused my eyes roll into the back of my head. I felt a spark burst in my chest and my shoulders relaxed as my nerves gave way. Everything I saw was completely blurry and I had no idea what was happening. “careful now..” I heard Asriel talking to himself but I couldn't see him. 

My eyes finally came to and what I saw in front of me was something I can't describe in it entirety. A small red heart sitting in Asriel's hands, it had a glow to it but only a dim glow. 

Asriel's eyes did not remove themselves from the heart as it just sat in his hands. “Is that…?” I couldn't believe it. Was that truly my soul? There's no way it is? 

“It is..” Asriel replied placing it into the palm of right hand. My body felt as if it was being cradled by magic. Was that the feeling of Asriel touching the heart? I couldn't comprehend what was going on. I watched as Asriel look two fingers from his left hand and gently rubbed down my soul. My body stiffened up as a weird noise expelled from my mouth, his fingers quickly retreated, “Did I hurt you!?” 

“no…” I almost couldn't get my words out because of the feeling I was experiencing, “not at all…” hesitantly Asriel continued to rub along my soul, I could take the feeling I was experiencing but I didn't want it to stop. I wish Asriel was able to feel this so he could understand. 

An idea came to mind as I remember what Asriel had recited trying to remove my soul. I reached up my shaking hands in front of Asriel. He gave me a confused looked as he watched what I was doing while holding my soul close to him. I took in a deep breath and squinted my eyes trying to think of his soul. All I could think of at this moment was when Asriel had kissed me. I got somewhat of the same feeling in my chest when he did that. That's when I heard him gasp.

Something was brushing up against my hands, “Chara be careful!” Asriel shouted causing my eyes to open. In my palms was also a heart but much different, it was gray and upside down. Was this his…. Wait! How is this possible, he said humans can't do this! “Don't make any sudden moves please just relax!” Asriel called out with concern, I literally had his life in my hands. I wonder what would happen if I squeezed it, or pinched it, or just smashed it in my palms. Would there be dust? I looked over his soul, it looked to me to be strong and healthy. Checking it closely I could see his health and how well he is able to defend and even attack, to my surprise this kid was incredible. I don't think he was aware of how strong he truly was. “Chara put it back please…” Looking up I saw the boy trembling in fear, he must have been scared of me holding onto his soul since it could disappeared with one mistake, I don't blame him, I can be a bit random at times but hurting him was something I didn't want to do. 

“How do I put it back?” I asked looking at his soul in my hands then back up at him. 

“Just push it into my chest.” 

I did as he said and pushed his soul back towards his chest. It slid in with ease and Asriel sighed with relief. After the soul was back in place all my energy felt as if it was depleting, as if I just ran for twenty four hours straight. Asriel still held my soul in his hand, by the look on his face nothing had changed. Why am I feeling like this?

“Chara… humans can't remove our souls…” his voice was serious and dark, “You're not a monster… but you can't be human either… it's impossible.” A chill ran up my spine at his words and the fact he wasn't looking at me, but instead my soul. What was he thinking? Would he… no, he wouldn't… I hope. My energy was so low that I couldn't do anything but sit there and hope he wouldn't harm me. Yes, I'm scared. The boy is sitting there with my life in his hands saying things like you're not human, this truly was insanity. I just stared at Asriel and awaited for him to speak again, it didn't take long, “No! You're not a human.” an unexpected smile darted across his face, a genuine joyful smile, “I was right! You are my angel!” 

No I wasn't an angel, how could someone who goes around taking random monsters lives (and enjoying it) be an angel. This kid is so ignorant to everything, I wish I could explain but those are words he’ll never hear. I just shook my head and looked away being too tired to talk. 

“You must have used all your energy while doing that, it does take a lot. Your soul is pushing itself right now but you'll be ok you just need sleep.” I watched as Asriel brought my soul up to his lips giving it a gentle kiss, which sent sparks and burst of feelings through my whole body causing more strange noises to exit my mouth. He then chuckled at me and return my soul back into my chest. Now I could barely open my eyes. Asriel laid me back onto the bed wrapping his arms around me. I felt a blanket covering me as I started to drift off into sleep. Before I became fully unconscious I heard one last thing from Asriel, “I always knew you were my angel. I love you, Chara.” He's such an idiot but I did care for him. My eyes locked shut as the room went black. 

~ 

Last night was the first night I did not dream in horror. I did not dream of the man and woman on the surface, I did not dream of throwing myself to death, I didn't not dream oh slitting myself with a dust covered blade. No, what I dreamt of was much different. As the dream began I was alone in darkness. I felt lost as if there was no one there to keep my company, not just that but there was nothing in sight, no objects just a pit of nothing and I sat in what seemed to be the middle of it all. I felt hopeless as I let myself drift, I could not feel for I was numb due to my surroundings. Until a voice called out to me, that unmistakable voice, it had to be Asriel. I turned to face him but was greeted by an odd sight. He was much taller than he is in real life, the horn protruding from his head had became so long that they seemed to have started to curl at the end, and on his face were two large black marks on both sides of his cheek. It was Asriel, I was sure of it. He called out my name again as I reached my hand out. Holding onto my hopes I felt as though he wasn't far now. Now I was only inches away from him as he spoke, “You are the angel of this world, Chara.” our hands were now fingertips away from touching… “The angel of…” that's when I woke up. 

With sleepy eyes I watched Asriel as he slept with his arms around me and head on my chest, snoring ever so lightly. We did have our own beds now but we still ended up sleeping together, but this time in my bed. There was truly no separating us no matter how hard anyone tried. 

I laid there just watching him sleep in peace, we'll that was until he decided to unconscious kick me. “Hey!” I wailed out waking him instantly. His startled face was so amusing I couldn't help but laugh. “Wake up. Don't you have something to do today?” I asked but I already knew the answer. All day yesterday he talked of looking for the pie recipe before his parents woke up, so if he wanted that to happen we would have to go now. Asriel sat up as I gave him a half-assed grin, neither of us are morning people. He managed to crawl out of the bed before me as I sat there waiting for my body to just start moving on its own, even though that wasn't happening. A shirt and a pair of shorts were thrown my way as Asriel rummaged through his drawers looking for something to wear. The shirt he lent me today was a light blue color and the short, black.

I started to undress myself pulling off my dirty shirt and shorts. “Hey.. just wondering why are you covered in scars? I don't mean to pry but I've always wondered.” Asriel asked me. I've undressed myself in front of him many times but never once did he ask me about my scars, out of respect I guess. 

“Oh I just get hurt a lot when I play.” Here I go once again lying my ass off. Of course I couldn't tell him about how I acquired these scars, I don't think he could handle the truth. The man back on the surface liked to make me bleed when I “acted up” or did something he didn't like. Sometimes he would use knives or razors on me, other times he would just rip and tear at my skin until it broke open. My entire stomach and back was covered in old scars, even some parts of my legs. 

“You have to be careful. I don't want to see you hurt anymore, you got it.” he said smiling back at me. I agreed with him saying there will be no more as I pulled on my shorts. I looked over my scars before I put my shirt on, I kinda wish Asriel didn't mention these but I would've asked the same thing if he had them. 

Asriel and I were now fully dressed as we snuck out of his room quietly hoping Toriel and Asgore were still asleep. To our luck they were. Asgore was a big man and so was his snoring, big and loud, I could've sworn it made the house shake. I don't know how Toriel does it, I would've made him sleep out in ruins by now. 

Making our way down the hall we didn't make a sound until we were in the kitchen. “Ok we need to find the pie recipe” he said as he began searching through cabinets. I let him do as he pleased as I made my way over to the fridge, I had only one thing in mind. Chocolate. When I got my hands on it I only took one big bite before placing it back in and closing the door. I had to save it because I didn't know how long it would be before I get my hands on more. I did not chew the piece I simply just let it sit in my mouth, tasting it's bold flavor while it melted. “Got it!” he called out in a loud but quiet whisper while waving a piece of purple paper in the air. 

Snatching it from his hands I quickly began to skim over the recipe. I had never seen one before and honestly I wasn't expecting so many rules and numbers. Also it was written in curly fancy handwriting so it was hard to read. “Wha is et?” I asked with a full mouth. 

“It's pie, silly.”

That annoyed me, “I know is pie but what kind.” 

“Oh I don't know. All I know is that the purple paper was his favorite.”

I skimmed over the words again. At the top it seemed to have the name but I couldn't fully make out the words, “cinnamon...somethin pie…” I squinted hard at the paper, Asriel was now over my shoulder doing the same. 

“B-butter…” her handwriting was truly difficult to read for the both of us. 

“Buttercups?” That's all I could think of it being. I didn't know anything else that would go there. 

“Yeah!” there was that loud whisper again, “I think that's it! I know where those are too! Come on!” Asriel grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the house and into the ruins. He dragged me all the way out to where had I first fallen. There was a pile of golden flowers in the center of the room. Maybe that is what had cushioned my fall. “These are buttercups.” Asriel said bringing himself to his knees beginning to pick them, I followed his lead. Making a pouch with my shirt I collected the flowers looking over each and every gold petal that I came across. They were the most beautiful flowers I had ever seen, I always thought that flowers were the most beautiful thing in the world. 

We filled the pouches of our shirt until we could not hold anymore and made our way back to the house. Thankfully Toriel and Asgore were still sleeping. I did get up much earlier today than I normally would so it all worked out for the best. 

Running over to the fridge Asriel grabbed all the ingredients we needed. Following the recipe (as best as we could read) we started to make the pie. Luckily Asriel knew how to measure out the ingredients thanks to Toriel since I have no idea what a fourth even is, he tried to explain it to me but no matter what he said I remained confused. We threw cinnamon, milk, butter, eggs, and the flowers into a giant bowl mixing everything together until placing into a pre-made pie crust, which Toriel seemed to have a lot of. Now time to cook. 

Asriel seemed a bit shaking as he hovered his hands over the pie. “Golly, I've never baked like this before…” he said with a whimper, “But I see momma do it all the time.” 

“You'll be fine. I won't tell.” he chuckled at my words turning his attention back to the pie. The look on his face showed extreme focus as he inhaled through his nose and exhaling out his mouth. The boy bit his bottom lip and flicked his fingers outward. Fire magic began to expel from his palms over the pie, it looked exactly the same as Toriels, only his was brighter and more radiant. I was so drawn to Asriel's breathtaking magic that I didn't notice of fast the pie was rising. A couple minutes had passed and now Asriel was finally finished baking the pie. Thank god, I was starving! Reaching my hand out I went to grab a chunk of the pie but quickly Asriel snatched my wrist away. 

“Chara it's for dad. You might not know this but he can eat an entire pie by himself in one sitting.” He was laughing at his words and I too was laughing but at the thought of Asgore shoving a whole pie down his throat in one go without chewing. The thought was so funny that I couldn't help but let my laughter fill the house. Tears were beginning the well up in my eyes. Asriel was laughing as well, whether at me or his own imagination I'm not sure but it was extremely contagious. Our laughter didn't seem to have an end.

“Oh my Asgore dear. Look at them. Up so early and yet so happy.” I looked over to find Toriel and Asgore standing in the kitchen doorway. I was still giggling with tears in my eyes but it wasn't as bad as it was a minute ago. I wonder if my laughter and Asriel’s laughter woke them up, I'm pretty sure it did. When we both finally calmed ourselves down we wiped the tears from our eyes and walked over to them. Asriel hugged Toriel and gave her a kiss on the cheek then went over to hug Asgore, I just stood back and watched playing with my fingers behind my back. 

Flinging himself back but still clinging to Asgore’s arm Asriel gave a cheerful smile, “We made an early birthday present for you, Dad!” he truly was excited to show him this. Asriel then pulled him over to the counter where the pie was sitting, “It's your favorite pie!” Asgore’s eyes lit up in awe and even welled up in some tears. I've cried over food before knowing how hard it was to get ahold of back on the surface but I just had a feeling that the tears were meant for the pie. “Chara helped too!” 

Now all eyes were on me as I continued to weave my fingers together. I hated this type of attention, it wasn't even my idea to do this. Asriel's the one who wanted to do all this, not me. I looked down at my feet trying to avoid the stares that hovered above me. A giant fuzzy hand laid itself on my shoulders, I knew it was Asgore’s but I did not look up. “Thank you very much my child.” My eyes now darted up towards him in surprise. He just called me his child, did they all really see me as one of them now? Asgore knelt down until he was face to face with me, his hand held the side of my face so I couldn't look away, “A present like this means a lot to me. You and Asriel are very good children.” I bit my bottom lip fiercely as my emotions began to well up, the next thing I knew big arms wrapped around me in a giant hug. 

~

We all decided to let the pie wait until after dinner for Asgore to eat it. The day went by fast as Asriel and I played in the house, he even read me some history books. 

“So at the end of the underground is this giant barrier! Seven wizards made it, trapping us down here!” Asriel said showing me a picture of a giant hallway in the pages of an old history novel, “according to the prophecies, seven humans can help us break it!... but I heard a single monster can leave with the help of a human soul.” his sentence ended with a whisper, “So one day we can leave and free all monsters! I mean you are my angel.”

“Asriel, I'm going to be honest with you. You do not want to go up there.” I whispered back, I'm not sure why we were trying to be quiet but it made the situation a lot more dramatic, “Humans are evil.”

A pout came over Asriel’s face in disappointment at my words, “But you're not evil, Chara.” his words confused me making me look back at everything I have done since I've fallen down here. I wanted to say I wasn't evil but I'm not too sure now. I killed monsters to pass the time and enjoyed every second, now I even dream of it at night and sometimes wake up smiling. The thought of death, whether mine or another’s, brought me peace. Asriel constantly calls me an angel and swears I came down here to save all the monsters when in reality I jumped hoping my skull would be crushed or my neck would break. Some angel right? I just shook my head at him and flipped my way through the pages of the history book. The book wasn't that big and only seemed to contain information about the war between monsters and humans. The humans brutally attacked monsters out of fear of having their souls absorbed. Another reason to hate humanity. 

Scanning through every word on the pages, one passage stood out to me. “Hey I know you said if a monster absorbs a human soul they become strong and powerful, but this book says that the monster will become a god, while the human soul stays conscious. Is that right?” 

“To be honest, I'm not sure. I've never seen it in my years but maybe.” I could tell he was in fact being honest by the look on his face, a very puzzled and curious look. I wonder if it was true. 

“Children! Dinner is ready.” Toriel’s voice sang out calling to us. Closing the book and placing it back on the shelf Asriel and I made our way to the table taking our seats. After cleaning off our plates with every bite Asgore’s gift was presented to him. 

He smiled as he took a bite of the pie and continued to smile until it was finished, even saying it was the best pie he had ever tasted. I couldn't help but feel like he was just trying to kiss ass but I accepted it none the less. With an empty pie tin in front of him Asgore sat back patting his stomach. 

“So you two got up early just to make your father a pie? I'm impressed.” Toriel said giggling with stars in her eyes, she was very happy with us. 

“Asriel even used magic to cook it.” I said ignoring the fact that I told Asriel I wouldn't tell earlier, his face became sour knowing I broke my promise. I don't know what I was trying to achieve selling Asriel out like that but I thought it would be amusing. To my surprise Toriel just laughed it off, how anticlimactic.

Our dinner was the same as any other day, that was until I saw Asgore beginning to sweat. He seemed to look tired and out of breath, almost like he fought a war all by himself. I just stared at him with a confused look on my face. “Dear, are you feeling well.” Toriel asked walking over to him. He was now slouched over in his seat staring at the floor, he did not say a word or give a sign to reply to Toriel. The man brought a hand up to his chest as he began to cough ferociously, it was so loud I could feel the cushions of my big comfy chair vibrate. Something was wrong I felt it in my chest. 

The giant man collapsed to the floor causing a loud thud as he hit the ground. The dished on the table jumped into the air and back down, some even falling to the ground along with him. Both Asriel and I shot up running over to aid the fallen king. Both Toriel and Asriel panicked and shook Asgore trying to wake him but now he was completely unconscious. I stared over the large monster, I was worried, truly worried for him. I knelt down placing both hands on his face and even gently tapped his right cheek, “Dad wake up…. Please.” I called him dad and he wasn't even awake to hear it. 

~

We all managed to get Asgore to his room when he finally came to. He was so weak and sick, even Toriel went on and on about his HP being too low. I don't understand how a man can be ok one minute then randomly pass out the next. I have no idea what's going on and I just want everything to be ok again like it was just a couple of minutes ago. 

Asriel wasn't much better than me, obviously worse. I saw his eyes become red and puffy but he did not cry, he bit his bottom lip and sat silently trying to hold back all emotion. I guess being strong was all he could think of doing at the moment. What's bothering me about the situation is that he hasn't said a word to me since we put Asgore in his room, it almost feel like he's holding back anger for me like I did something wrong. This isn't time to start a fight, I told myself holding back all arguments that wanted to leave my lips. We just sat there in silence for awhile. 

“Chara.” Asriel called to me in the lowest voice he could muster out, I could tell he was ready to cry. I looked over showing him he had my full attention. “Do you think the buttercup pie made Dad sick?” he continued to whisper. 

“Asriel. Chara. Just now, what type of pie did you say you made?” Toriel’s voice came from behind us, how long had she been standing there? When we both turned her face showed more worry than before almost pure panic. “It is of the most importance that you tell me what you just said my dear.” 

Is she crazy, after everything that just happened she decided to scold us, she acts like we're not worried too. I don't see why it matters so much to her what type of pie it was. It's just fucking pie! I couldn't say anything to her for I knew I would have yelled in her face for wanting to know about pie more than caring about what happened. 

“It was the cinnamon butter cup pie you always make.” Asriel said choking on the tear he was trying so deeply to hold back. I felt as if Toriel’s questioning only made it harder on him which just annoyed me more. 

“Where did you get these butter cups?” She asked. 

“From the entrance of the ruins! We followed the recipe! What's the big deal?” I rose my voice to her, I was driven with anger. Nothing here was making sense. 

Toriel gripped my right shoulder and Asriel’s left, gently but still had a bit of pressure, “Child please I know you must be scared but listen closely. The recipe was suppose to be cinnamon butterscotch pie. Not buttercups.” she released a sign, “Buttercups are very poisonous and can make us very sick.” 

So that's why she cared so much about the pie. Pieces of the puzzle in my head were starting to form. Asriel let out his tears, he was probably blaming himself now, but it wasn't his fault. We couldn't read the thing, it was just a bunch of scribbles. Dammit, if we didn't make that pie everything would be fine!

“Now child please understand, this is not your fault no matter how you look at it. Your father is a big strong man, it will take alot more than a flower to hurt him, he's just a bit under the weather.” Toriel gave a soft smile, “I have just the tea to make him better by tomorrow. Now please go off and play, everything will be ok.” 

I snatched up Asriel’s hand and ran us both out of the room. I bit my bottom lip, I felt as though now I was going to cry. I don't know why exactly I was feeling this way, I knew everything was going to be ok but something just didn't sit right. I shut the door of our room tight and sat Asriel on his bed, he was still sniffling and crying. I wrapped my arms around him tightly as a single tear escaped my eye. “Look everything ok. Mom said Dad is fine. Stop crying Asriel… your being such a baby.” I said as my voice squeaked out every word, my throat was too sore but I kept going, “We couldn't read the recipe but we tried. Isn't that what matters is that we tried?” I felt his claws gripping the back of my shirt so firmly I could hear threads ripping. He pulled me into his hug so quickly that I had lost my balance. The next thing I noticed was that I was lying on top of Asriel as he held onto me. His tears seemed to be calming down but he hid his face in my neck so I couldn't tell for sure. 

“Chara never leave me.” He mumbled into my skin, “I want to be with you forever.” I propped my body up and flashed a tiny grin to Asriel, which made him smile a bit but only for a moment. Bringing myself beside Asriel, we never let go of each other. Our arms still locked as our head hit the pillows on the bed. “I know dad is going to be fine but the thought of losing you scares me.’ the thought of losing me? Where was this coming from? “Like what if you died... I don't think I can handle that… I would do anything just to be able to keep you with me forever.” his words were so sudden and surprising I seriously had no idea where they came from. I thought he was crying over Asgore this whole time but here it was about me. Maybe it was the association of the situation with his biggest fear. He knew Asgore was strong enough to beat it but just a human, a skinny, short, weak human. That's when I released that I wouldn't stand a chance down here alone. 

We laid immobile for some time just staring at each other. I was so emotional at this moment that thoughts ran through my mind of the man back on the surface and everything he had done, and back to Asriel and how much he truly loved me… he would do anything for me… he would keep me safe no matter what and….

It hit me hard. A plan that will change everything in my life. A plan that will allow me and Asriel to stay together forever. A plan for revenge. I brought my hand up the Asriel's cheek pulling him from his thoughts, “Hey…” I began, “I.. I have an idea.” he looked at me with his big yellow eyes as I continued to speak, “You might not like it at first but in the end it'll all work out and we will be together forever.” I saw Asriel's ears perk up at my words, “I'll tell you about it later. Please, let’s just get out of here and play.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're half way there! From here on out stuff will start to get very serious, if you couldn't tell by the last paragraph. We all knew this was coming and honestly while writing this is grew a love for Chara and it kills me to have to do this.
> 
> I'll see you all next thursday!
> 
> Your partner in time,
> 
> Jenn S.
> 
>  
> 
> P.s. ~ I am apologizing now for what is in store for next week. Things will happen that will probably make everyone hate me. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!


	9. The last light I'll see

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tear just alot of fucking tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am posting this chapter early since tomorrow I will be going through a lot of surgery prep. This is not the proof read copy so I apologize for errors. 
> 
> By the way you all have been making my heart explode with happiness. All these kudos all your sweet comments bring me to tears. I love you all!

A couple days went by since Asgore had fallen ill, but like Toriel said he was better the next day with the help of some tea. I think I've been living down here for a month maybe, I'm not sure. I just know it's been awhile and everyday seems to be the same as the last. Asriel had just finished his daily lessons with Toriel (the ones I still refuse to go to), and now we were playing with his favorite video camera in the ruins. He always likes to film us playing and doing stupid things but today I just wasn't having it. Something was bothering me. The day Asgore got sick I thought of a plan to make my life perfect but I have yet to tell Asriel of it. I'm worried about him turning me down since it is truly an insane plan, but today will be the day I tell him about it and I won't be taking no for an answer. 

“Howdy Chara!” Asriel’s voice came from behind me, I knew he was filming me again. He always likes sneaking up on me with the camera when I'm not expecting it. “Smile for the camera!” I giggled to myself, maybe I should humor him in his game for once and do as he said, I would usually turn and do my creepy face but this time I wanted to surprise him. So I made a swift turn and gave a smile like I've never given before. A wide happy smile the stretched from ear to ear causing my eyes to squint. 

“Ha! This time I got you!” I wasn't excepting his words causing my eyes to shoot open in surprise with my smile still printed on my face. I didn't understand what he meant by “I got you” until I looked at the camera in his hands, my smile now faded, “Haha, I left the lens cap on… on purpose! Now you're smiling for no reason!” he always asked me to smile for him, but no matter how nice he asked I would turn it down, only on rare occasions would I smile like that. I giggled along with him, he was happy, this is the perfect time to tell him about my plan. 

“Do you remember what happened the other day.” I started the conversation out slow. 

“What? Oh, yeah, I remember.” he said with a sigh, “When we tried to make butterscotch pie for Dad, right? The recipe asked for cups of butterscotch... But we accidentally put in buttercups instead.”

“Those things got him quite sick remember?” 

“Yeah! Those flowers got him really sick… I felt so bad. We made Mom really upset.” he continued to speak as he looked down at his feet. “I should have laughed it off, like you did…” Asriel paused his words for a moment as his face shot up to look at me. His eyes squinted, he was full of curiosity. “anyway, where are you going with this?”

I reached my hand out to take hold of the camera still in his grasp. I tapped at the power button, “Huh? Turn off the camera...? Ok.” he seemed to have gotten the idea as he powered the camera off.

I leaned in to whisper into Asriel’s ear, “It's about that plan I talked about that night. It's a secret so no filming.” at first Asriel’s looked confused but a few seconds later he shook his head remembering what I said that night. I sat Asriel down to prepare him for what I was about to drop on him, it wasn't going to be easy. “Look, just hear me out and don't turn me down right away. Like I said you might not like it at first but it'll all make sense in the end.” he nodded his head as to reply, I kept going. “I want us to be together forever Asriel. Me and you… so I was thinking what if we were to become one.” 

“Chara, I'm lost. What are you saying.” 

“I want you to absorb my soul Asriel. I want to become one with you.” I said bluntly. The boy shot to hit feet leaving himself unbalanced causing his back to slam against the walls of the ruins. 

“No! You'll die if we do that!” I slowly stood to my feet and went to reach out to Asriel but he only dodged my touch. I knew this was going to happen. Maybe I should have started out differently but I need to convince him somehow. 

“Asriel I know it sounds scary… but…”

“It is scary! What if I can't?! What if you die and I can't absorb your soul!? What'll happen then huh?” the attitude in his tone was driven by pure fear and anger about my plan. That's when I thought of a way to convince him. 

“Remember how you said if we did we’d become powerful? And when you said I was the angel who will save the underground, right?”

“yeah…?”

“Well I can't do it alone. To be able to save everyone we have to fuse and become powerful then we can get out of here a free the monsters.” This obviously wasn't my plan but if he knew the truth I would never get my way. What I really wanted to do was to become powerful and make my way up to the surface. Then I would make humanity pay for everything it has done to me. All my pain and suffering will finally pay off. I will make them all burn. I just need him to trust in my lie. “Please Asriel! Let's prove to them that I am the angel who will save all monsters. Please.” 

Asriel just stared at me biting his lip. He must have been thinking about the situation. Him debating on it was a good sign, now to just hook him on the idea. I approached him grabbing the sides of his face and pulling it towards mine, our lips locked with one anothers, this was all I had to do. When we parted I look Asriel in the eyes and said, “You love me right?” the boy rapidly nodded his head, “Good. Please help me with my plan. You're the only one I can ask this of.” And with those words I had him in my grasp. 

Asriel pulled me into a tight hug rubbing my back, “I'm gonna miss this connection though.” 

“Don't worry, we'll be stronger as one.” is how I replied. 

~

Asriel was off for the rest of the day. We were sitting in the dining room drawing but he hasn't touched the paper once. He must have felt awkward about the whole idea of me dying. I know he'll be able to do it, I believe in him. I just need to cheer him up so nothing goes wrong. “Hey Asriel, you know what I like about you?” he looked over at me with perked up ears, “I like how furry you are. It gets cold down here so hugging you makes me warm.” The boy let out a little chuckle and a sigh that followed. “I also like how you read me monster history books. Like I had no idea everyone use to live here in the ruins all together, until they moved out into the underground.” Now I had him smiling. 

“You know what I like about you, Chara?”

“Huh?”

“I like your eyes. I've never seen red eyes before.” Asriel said annoying me to no end. I hated when people brought up my eyes and my pale skin. The women back on the surface would always call me a demon child because of it. She would tell me that was the reason I wasn't allowed to leave the house because I was too scary and people would think I was the devil. So why in hell did he have to bring it up out of all things. I became so angry my mind went blank and everything went black.

My senses finally returned when I felt a firm grip on my wrist, I could see again. “I'm sorry…” was the only thing I heard. My arm was raised in the air being restrained by Asgore as Asriel sat in front of me with wide scared eyes. What was going on? What am I doing…?

“Now, now. There is no need to fight, children.” I looked back at Asgore concerned. We weren't fighting I was just mad. I wouldn't ever fight him… but I don't remember raising my arm. When I blacked out I must have tried to hit Asriel… but why? I didn't want to hurt him. 

“I…. I-I d-don’t know what's g-going on…” I said truthfully. Nothing was making any sense. I looked back at Asriel, my face begging for an explanation, he looked so scared, he was even holding up his hands in defence. 

“Chara, you yelled ‘I'm not a freak’ then tried to hit me. I didn't mean for you to take as if I was calling you a freak. I really do like your eyes I mean it.” Asriel said still cowering behind his hands. Did I really try to strike Asriel?

Asgore release hold of my wrist, “Chara is there something you want to say?” What is there to say?... I didn't mean it. I just… the last thing I remember was thinking about the women then… nothing. I wanna hurt her. Not Asriel. 

Biting my bottom lip I looked back up to Asgore, my face showed clear signs of sadness as my lip quivered. “There something more to it isn't there?” he asked kneeling down to me, I just looked away. I'm not telling them because they'll never understand.

Asgore laid his giant paw on my head and rubbed back my long bangs out of my face. He looked deeply into my eyes as I looked back into his. They were huge with barely any white to them surrounding the iris. The yellow and brown tint was truly captivating. “If you do not feel the need to tell us you do not have to. Please just understand there will be no violence here what so ever.” I nodded my head in response, even though that rule had been broken long ago. “Also he is right your eyes are very nice, why don't we cut those bangs and show off their beauty?” 

My hair was terribly long now, almost past my shoulders and my bangs covered half my face. I still don't see how they think my eyes are pretty; when I look in the mirror all I see is a worthless girl or a demon like what I used to be called. I slapped my hands over my face to hide them from Asgore’s sight as if he would've turned to stone if I hadn’t. Letting out a sigh Asgore release my hair he was holding back gently. I was embarrassed by the way I was acting but I hated my eyes. 

“Hey, I'll cut my hair if you do.” Asriel voice rang out sounding a lot more calmer than before. But was this really that big of a deal… if it's not then… maybe I could just trim it. 

~

I watched and waited as Asriel got his fur trimmed down by Toriel. It was odd how she was only focusing on his head and not his entire face. Now that I think about it, his hair only fully grew on his head like my hair does. Weird. I had never gotten a real haircut before, it never really grew much anyway so I didn't see a need to do it myself. 

I'm still confused on how I got to this point. One minute, I black out and try to hurt Asriel and then they do something nice for me. This family is so weird and confusing, but I'm glad I get to spend my last days as me with them. Soon Asriel and I will be one and take revenge on the world for causing us pain. For now I'm going to sit back and enjoy my time with them before I set my plan in motion. 

I began shaking away my thoughts and looked up to see Asriel all trimmed up and done. Surprisingly he looked a lot different. I could see his little horns much better now, they were sharp like blades, even having a shine to them. I wanted to touch them, I wondered what if my finger meets the tip, would it bleed. Asriel didn't seem to like his horns, he always talked about them being too scary, so I never tried. Maybe he sees his horns the way I see my eyes. Something others love but the owner despises. 

“Chara please come now.” Toriel called to me patting the chair in front of her. I sat where I was for a bit contemplating whether or not I should go through with this… whatever, I won't be around much longer, I'll just get it over with. I walked my way over to take a seat. 

Toriel began playing with my hair, moving it any which way. I have no idea what she's doing but I wasn't comfortable with this. She tucked some pieces of my hair back behind my ear and keeping my bangs dangling in my face. 

I heard what sounded like ripping threads come from behind me as I felt my hair being lifted and falling back down against me. Honestly, I thought having my hair cut would've been painful since having it pulled hurt. Yet, this didn't hurt at all. Actually feeling my hair on the back of my neck only tickled and itched a small bit. 

I sat in that chair for awhile as Toriel continued cutting my hair. Twirling my fingers together, I wondered how different I would look; Asriel looks a lot different and better without all that messy long hair on his head. 

Making her way in front of me, I watched as Toriel slide long sharp scissors across my bangs just a bit over my eyebrows. The sight of the sharp blades so close to my face filled me with fear. I was afraid of the cutting my forehead or even slipping and stabbing my eye. The fear of pain consumed me causing my body to go stiff, afraid of any sudden movements. Time was moving slow as I continued to keep my eyes on the blades, but eventually it was over. Toriel stepped back and looked me over, even going back to fix up a few things. 

“My, my dear, you look so beautiful!” Toriel wailed out almost scaring me by her reaction. She was all smile with stars in her eyes, she quickly put both hands on my cheeks pulling me close to her as she wrapped me up into a giant hug. 

I looked around the room and saw Asgore giving out a mighty laugh… Why the hell is this so funny to him? When my eyes made their way over to Asriel all I saw was a giant blush mark across his face. Why is everyone making such a big deal?

“Why not take a look my child.” I pulled away from Toriel’s embrace as she flashed a mirror in my face. My hair was cut a bit above my shoulders and my bangs sat along my eyebrows. I could see my red eyes glaring back at me. I felt disgusted while looking at myself, I was a monster (not like them but a horrible monster). It's me. 

I can't understand what they all saw in me and I don't think I will ever understand but they won't have to worry about me much longer. When I am finished with my revenge plan I want to leave with Asriel and run away just the two of us. He's the only one a cared for in this world, all I need is him. 

“What do you think my child?” Toriel asked excitingly.

“I…” lie.. “I like it.” I said giving a fake smile. 

~

After eating my last dinner with my family I dragged Asriel out into the ruins to “play.” Asriel was filming again… I can never get him away from that thing, it's extremely annoying. 

“Asriel… I think it's time we do this.” 

His face turned sour as he looked up at the ceiling trying to avoid all eye contact as much as possible. He almost looked angry, I don't think I've even seen him quite like that. “I… I don't like this idea, Chara.” The boy rushed one of his arms over his face to hide his eyes.

“Are you crying?” I asked extremely annoyed, he better not back out of this plan now. 

“No, I'm not… big kids don't cry.”

“Asriel we can save the world. We can set your family free.”

He lowered his arm in an attempt to make the bravest face he can but I could still see him shaking, “Yeah, you're right.” 

“Don't doubt me about this Asriel… are you?”

“No!” he yelled out grabbing my hand, “I'd never doubt you, Chara. Never!” 

“I promise we’ll be strong. Everything will go according to plan.” I gave a faint untrustworthy smile. 

“Y-yeah! We’ll be strong! We’ll free everyone.”

In a way I wish he didn't believe my words, I didn't like having to lie to him about any of this. In the end, he'll understand why I'm doing this. I just hope he can forgive me. “So… Why don't we gather some buttercups and begin?”

Asriel released a sigh and stared at me straight in the eyes. I wasn't about to change my mind over a sad look. “I'll go get the flowers.” he said turning off the camera. He began to walk off to the entrance of the ruins, I stayed behind. I sat myself in a corner against the wall as I stared off into space. My mind was blank again, I didn't feel anything anymore. I was not happy about the plan but I was not sad about it either, I felt almost hollow. I guess that's the feeling one experiences before killing themselves, yet this felt a lot different from the time I threw myself down here. 

It took Asriel quite a while to return but he did come back, and he also had handfuls of buttercups. I hope it's enough. I'm a lot smaller then Asgore and he sure ate a lot so hopefully they'll kill me and not make me suffer for too long. Asriel handed me some of the flowers, I could tell by the shakiness of his hands that he wanted to stomp them to the ground. “Uh.. Chara… I…” he stuttered. I whispered out cutting him off, “trust me it's ok” causing him to sigh and nod his head. I gave out a big happy smile and shoved a handful of buttercups into my mouth. 

The taste was extremely bitter and unsettling at first but the more I chewed them the sweeter they got. I wanted to take another handful because of how delightful the taste is but I didn't want to make my death suspicious, I wanted it to look like I had gotten sick. By the way Asgore reacted to them at first everything should work out perfectly. I closed my eyes as I savored the flavor of the petals that rolled across my tongue. 

“Chara.. there's something… I…”

I gulped down everything in my mouth and looked over to Asriel, I really didn't want him chickening out now, especially since I just ate poisonous flowers. “We already came this far. There's no turning back.”

“But… Chara..”

“Enough!” I raised my voice so suddenly Asriel jumped back in fear. I've had enough, I don't want to hear any excuses. He threw his hands into his pockets and looked down at the ground. If he's going to cry again I might just lose my mind, he can be a real baby at times. Now he was walking back towards the house, maybe I should too. Who knows when these will kick in.

I ran to catch up with Asriel until I was finally close enough to touch his shoulders. I reached out taking a grip on them and pulled him back towards me. “I didn't mean to yell… I'm just as scared as you.” truthfully I wasn't too afraid of dying it was the sickness that worried me, “Carry me home?” I asked with wide eyes. Turning his head to the side a bit Asriel knelt down allowing me to climb onto his back. Bringing himself back to a standing position the boy smiled and asked, “Where to m'lady?” 

“Home my good sir.” jokingly sometimes we would talk like this poking fun at how proper Toriel and Asgore can talk, some of the words they use are really funny. 

“Well then we're off.” 

“Onwar-...” My stomach began to turn as I felt a lump growing in my throat. “...Asriel….” it's happening, “Get me home quick.” Asriel glanced back at me and just as quickly turned away and began running, I probably didn't look good. All I knew for sure was something drastic was able to happen. 

When we finally approached the house Asriel did not give me time to get off his back, he just ran straight to our room, completely ignoring his parents words of concern and lying my down on my bed. My body hurt as tears streamed down my face, I wanted to scream but this was all my fault so I had to accept it. I rolled around in my bed trying to find a position to make my body more relaxed but I only failed with each movement. Fuck!, why didn't I pick a quicker way to deal with this. With each and every twist of my body a shock wave of pain surged throughout, I finally decided to stop moving, I was only making things worse. 

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Asgore and Toriel peeking in through the doorway. Asriel was talking to them, he better not being telling them my idea. He'll ruin everything if he does that, please Asriel keep this a secret… please. Everything began to turn blurry. I let my eyes close, maybe if I fall asleep I won't feel anything anymore. Maybe I wouldn't wake up. 

~

“Chara… Can you hear me?” I could hear a faint voice, was I dreaming, was I dead?, “We want you to wake up..”

“Chara! You have to stay determined! You can't give up! You are the future of humans and monsters!” another voice called out but still I couldn't see a thing. 

Silence lingered for awhile, it gave off such an eery and unsettling feeling. It wasn't until the sound of footsteps ring through my ears did that feeling finally go away. The room felt empty except for one other presence. 

“... Psst... Chara…” Asriel? “Please... Wake up... I don't like this plan anymore. I... I... ... no, I said... I said I'd never doubt you. Six, right? We just have to get six... And we'll do it together, right?” Six? What was he talking about six. My eyes slowly fluttered open to find Asriel sitting at the edge of my bed near my head, holding on tightly to his camera. Seeing my eyes open he turned off the camera. 

“Six? Six what?” I asked.

“Souls.. we need six human souls to break the barrier. There were seven human mages who made it so we need seven to break it. We already have you….”

I was never told this! This kid thinks we can get six humans to play along with us are you kidding. My anger grew so much inside it caused my body physical pain and I twitched fiercely in my bed. “You didn't tell me that.” I said with a groan. 

“It was in the history books.” I sat up to his words, I was angry. It's not like I was actually interested in that crap. No I was more interested in ultimate power which I knew could be achieved with just the two of us. I wanted to yell at him for being such an idiot but when I opened my mouth all that came out was blood. I looked the opposite direction of Asriel and began coughing into my hands. I could see red covering both of my palms, I'm getting worse. Asriel chained his arms around me from behind placing his hands on my chest. A tingling feeling began to build up.

“Asriel stop!” I knew he was trying to heal me, it was the same feeling I got when Toriel healed me. I swiftly pushed Asriel off me preventing him from healing me anymore. “Asriel.. you can't do that!”

“Chara please, I don't want to do this anymore!” 

My body began shaking and trembling more and more as I forced myself back into Asriel's embrace but not allowing him to try and heal me again. I started to shiver… soon, it'll all be over soon. 

“Chara close your eyes.” I was confused by his words but I did as he said. Something smooth and cold touched around my collar bone and around my neck as I felt his fingers tickle behind my head under my hairline. “Open them.”

When I opened my eyes and looked down, what I saw was a shiny golden heart shaped locket laying across my cleavage. I slowly brought my shaky stained hands up to it and opened it. Inside was two picture one of me and one of Asriel, Toriel always took photos of us so I guess he got them from her. Looking at these almost made my heart hurt more than the pain. 

“I have one too so we can match…” he whispered into my ear, “I wanted to give it to you earlier when we were walking home but… you seemed distracted…” earlier he wasn't trying to stop my plan…. He was just trying to give me this. I feel like shit now, more emotionally than physically. 

“Asriel I… Lo…” Before my words could come out I shoved myself forward vomiting out my insides as tears streamed down my face. I was screaming and shaking as my eyes began to roll into the back of my head at the feeling of my throat tearing from stomach acid. 

“Chara!” screams called out from Asriel and from the doorway. Toriel and Asgore must have came because of my screaming. It's time… I could feel it…

“A-Asriel….” I whispered so only he could hear, “When we go to the surface take me to my village and bury my amongst the flowers…” My eyes slowly began to shut as I felt my body go numb. 

“Chara don't go!” was the last thing I heard before my body went limp and everything went black. 

~

I suffered through agonizing pain as I waited for death… so when death finally came I felt… lost. Everything was black and I felt as if I was floating in a world of nothing. It reminded me of the dream I had with Asriel in it. Weird… I wanted Asriel so bad. Did he absorb my soul yet? Am I stuck in this world of nothing? I can't move, I can't see. I'm so scared Asriel… where are you?

“Asriel!” I called out into the darkness. There was no reply. I called again, “Asriel! Where are you!? I don't want to be here anymore!” silence… I tried again, “ASRIEL!” screaming at the top of my lungs hoping and dreaming that he would show himself… nothing happened. Nobody came. 

I laid myself back continuing to float in the nothingness trying to figure out what was going on. If I died then why am I not in heaven or hell? Is this limbo? I tried to pinch myself to make sure this wasn't all just some crazy dream but when my hand touched my arm it fazed right through it. What in fucks name just happened. I reached my hand to my arm again, this time I watched closely as it fazed through. I screamed in terror at the sight of it. Pulling both of my hands in front of my face I had noticed that they were completely transparent. I'm a… ghost? What is going on!? Asriel! Help me!

Suddenly I felt a tugging at my chest, I tried to grasp at it but my hands slid right through. The tugging feeling continued to grow stronger and stronger. When I looked down I had noticed a red glow. My soul… it was pulling itself out of my chest. How? What happens to a soul after death? Is this it?... is there no going back?... did I run out of time?... I began panicking as I tried to push my soul back into my body only to fail miserably. I couldn't get my fingers around it, all I could do was watch it slowly leaves my body. 

When my soul had fully exited it floated itself in front of me but I had noticed something was off about this. Something began to form around the red heart. A grey powder like substance took shape and covered my soul. I watched in fear and confusion, curious as to what was happening and bracing myself for the worst. 

The light grey substance looked very familiar to me but I couldn't tell where I have seen it from. It was now starting to form an official shape around my soul. It was an upside-down heart… I've seen this before… ASRIEL! 

I desperately reached out to it attempting to touch it forgetting about the fact that at the moment it was almost impossible. I needed him though, I was scared and alone, all I want is to see him. I watched with bright eye as his soul finally stopped making shape. A few seconds later burst of color shot out from the soul as a bright light filled the world of nothingness. I could see again. 

I looked around taking in my surroundings. It was my room.. there was my bed.. my drawings. There he was. He sat in the middle of the room staring intensely at me with fear in his eyes as I did back. He did not look like the Asriel I knew, no, he looked like my dream. Large horns, giant black marks on his face, larger and thicker claws…that’s when I saw it in his arms. He was holding my dead body. 

“Asriel.. can you hear me?...” I asked desperately. He nodded as he continued to stare, “Can you see me?...” I asked choking back my emotions. He nodded again. “Asriel you did it!” I threw myself forward trying to wrap Asriel into a giant hug, he reached out for me to after gently placing my lifeless body on the ground, but I only ended up behind him as my present body had just passed through him. 

“Chara” Asriel brought himself to his feet as he placed my corpse back into his arms, “I know you're scared… I can feel that in my soul. Yours is beating in one with mine. I really did it.” he said tearing up a bit. “I thought I lost you.” his voice was much deeper now, almost as mighty as Asgore’s but a bit smoother, soothing yet dark. 

“I told you it would work!” I shouted out in excitement, it was risky but I took the chance because I did believe in him, he proved me right. “I'm not scared anymore!... well maybe a bit, but I feel stronger like this and I can feel you somehow.” I said looking down and pointing to my chest, “right here, there is something warm building up and it feels like you… it's hard to explain but-”

“That's how I feel too.” we continued to stare at one another for quite some time in amazement at what we had just done. Then I noticed something was off a bit about Asriel.. he was acting a bit different than his normal self. “Let’s go now.” he said as he carried my body out of the room. As he started walking my body began to float close behind, not allowing me to be a certain distance away from him, I guess this is because of our souls being looked. I just let my body drift as he made his way down the hall. 

Walking to the door Toriel had spotted him quickly, “Asriel!” she shouted out as he did not stop walking. She looked terrified at the sight of him, this was not the child she remembered seeing a few minutes ago, no he was much bigger and mean looking. “Asriel stop this and come here now!” he continued to ignore her as he walked out of the house. “Asgore!” she shouted out to her husband. I watched from outside the house as Toriel frantically called to Asgore. She didn't seem to notice me behind Asriel, I think all she could see was something that looked of her son holding a corpse in his hands, to her I was invisible. 

We made our way farther down the ruins, passing every puzzle and trap with ease. That's when I heard footsteps behind us, it was Toriel and Asgore for sure. “Asriel stop this nonsense! Come home now!” Asgore shouted out in rage, I've never heard his so angry before. “Please.. answer us Asriel!” Toriel’s voiced chimed in, he was not listening he just kept walking. It was as if his parents didn't matter anymore, like I said something wasn't sitting right with me about this but in a way I kinda liked it. He had his mind set on one thing, my plan (or at least what he thought my plan was). 

We reached the entrance of the ruins where I had fallen down. Asriel clutched my corpse tightly in his arms and- “Son! I know it's hard to accept that fact that she is gone but please think rationally. I do not know what you are about to do but nothing you do will ever bring her back.” Asgore called out, he was standing at the beginning of the room and beside him was Toriel. Asriel's motions began to slow down a bit, he could hear everything Asgore was saying and it was starting to get to him. Even though I was floating right behind him I could never be with Asriel like we had been together before for my lifeless body was lying in his grips, he knew that. 

“We all loved her very much, we understand.” Toriel said reaching a hand out to Asriel. 

“YOU'LL NEVER UNDERSTAND WHAT SHE MEANS TO ME!” he screamed out flashing his fangs with fire in his eyes, his body began to float off of the grown causing all of us to watch in shock surprised at the boy's sudden power, “SHE WASN'T JUST A FRIEND OR A SISTER! CHARA WAS MY WORLD!…. I have to do this for her.. Maybe we can fix everything.” 

Before Toriel and Asgore had a chance to say a word to him he began to levitate higher up to the entrance barrier. Looking down at them they were both crying but they shouldn't be sad, we're strong now! Nothing can harm us like this. I waved down at our parents saying goodbye for the last time, yet the still couldn't see me. 

~

The farther up we went the brighter the light became. It was the sun I could tell. I could feel it's warmth but not over my skin but Asriel’s. I could feel everything he did, I smelled everything he could, emotionally I fed off of him experiencing his anger and sadness. At the moment I could tell he was feeling sad but surprised. He must have been surprised by the sun, he's probably never seen it before.

Asriel shot straight through the barrier with ease showing no sign of resistance or harm, he truly was incredible now. “Where is your village?” 

I got so distracted by him for a moment I had forgotten what was going on. “It's a bit that way.” I pointed down the mountain towards the east. I could see the roof tops in the middle of a forest of trees. Asriel picked up speed as he headed for my town. I started to prepare myself, thinking of a way to get Asriel to use his powers against them all. I had just the idea, but I'll tell him when we arrive. 

It wasn't much longer until we reached the village entrance. A bit shaken Asriel walked through dark alleys and back road trying to avoid being seen. He continued to move until coming across a large plot of land that was covered in flowers, almost an entire plain of them. Releasing my dead body gently from his arms he laid it down amongst the flowers. Something was not sitting right with me at the moment. This place almost seemed familiar to me. Asriel leaned down to kiss my corpse’s forehead which surprisingly I felt. “I'm right here.” 

“But this is the only way you'll feel it.” his words made me feel warm, or was that his feeling warm? I can't tell. This is going to get very confusing, very fast. Either way we had to start.

“Ok Asriel, we have to-”

“Look someone's here.” he whispered. When I looked up I saw a silhouette of a man in the sunlight. His outline was dark and I couldn't make out his features, he was approaching us. “Maybe he will help us bring peace between races.” 

“Asriel don't be hasty now..” I was afraid of people acting out in fear, even though he was strong Asriel is still Asriel. 

“Chara! It's one of the seven mages! I've seen him in the history books!” Here he goes again about the history books and the mages. I really didn't care about that at all. Honestly I did anything back then just to make Asriel happy and to pass the time. I never paid attention to details and I didn't even bother with the pictures, “Maybe if we get a mage on our side we can-”

“CHARA!” The man screamed, I knew that voice. The man was much closer now and he was staring at my lifeless body with disgust written all over his face. Fear built up inside me, it was him. The man who was the reason for my hate, the reason for my suffering, the reason I ran in the first place. I could see it now, it was really him. And Asriel just said he was one of the mages, what's going on? Wasn't that war years ago? It can't be true… but he seemed so sure of it. Mage or not I'm not letting him get away. 

“I sealed you scum away for a reason. I've kept myself on this earth to try and prevent you all from returning and here we are.” The man began in his awful tone I knew all too well of, “Not only did you find your way out but you took and murdered my child!” 

“Chara.” Asriel whispered softly to me so only I would hear or notice his mouth moving, “Is this your dad?”

Anger and rage built up inside me. I was burning, fuming, I was going to explode. I ran away from home because of this sick fuck, I wasn't kidnapped, and now he's acting like he cares about me. He didn't care when he was using me as his toy late at night! He didn't care when he would beat me senseless. Demon, freak, worthless little shit, those are definitely name you call someone you care about. He was playing a game that only the devil himself could think of. He was playing the victim and point at Asriel as the bad guy… He better not dare blame him for my death! “Kill him!” I screamed out at Asriel but he did not move. 

“Chara, but he’s your father and he's one of the mages, we can make peace.” he whispered out again. 

“Hey freak are you listening to me.” The man interrupted, “Monster like you caused my life turmoil. All of us mages have to stay here on this earth until you all go extinct just to make sure you don't escape. Working so hard to use my power to keep me breathing and young, just to have everything I worked on spit back in my face by a monster who murdered my daughter!” Looking around people from the village drawn in by screaming, were now observing the confrontation between Asriel and the wretched man, they all look Angry and scared.

“ASRIEL KILL HIM!.... he's lying!” and for once I wasn't, he never honestly cared about me, he just wanted the town (who was now present) on his side. 

The evil man looked over the crowd of villagers surrounding Asriel, “This creature has taken the life of a poor human child! My daughter! I had failed in my attempt to keep her safe because of this abomination!” STOP LYING! Out of the corners of my eyes I saw weapons being raised, guns, knives but what scared me the most was the black magical light coming from the man's hands, he really was a mage… 

“ASRIEL KILL THEM! KILL THEM ALL! RIGHT NOW!” Asriel stood to his feet ignoring my words I knew he was hearing. “KILL THEM! WE BECAME POWERFUL FOR A REASON NOW RIP THEM APART! MAKE THEM ALL SUFFER!” I continued to scream at him as he kept ignoring me. Rising his arms horizontally outward to both of his sides and Asriel looked up into the sky. 

“One day an angel will fall down and the underground will go empty, isn't that right?” Asriel asked himself out loud, “right god?” A gust of black magic shot out nailing Asriel in the shoulder causing the fabric of his clothes and some of his fur and skin to slice open. I felt the pain along with Asriel and it was worse than the feeling of being poisoned. He quickly grasped the wound and looked up the at man. 

“Asriel! Listen to me!” I yelled in a shaken voice due to the pain, “Kill them! You have to power to! They want you dead and no matter what you say you'll just be a liar! NOW KILL THEM!” Before he was able to reply to my words a bullet shot through Asriel's back protruding out through his chest. I could feel his pain and when I looked closely at his soul I could see his HP dropping drastically. “MURDER THEM!” 

“Chara… no.” he refused me, he refused to fight them back. All because he thinks we can bring peace and that some stupid prophecy is real! Asriel how idiotic are you! You're going to die! 

Fear came over Asriel as we both watched as another shard of black magic make its way for him. He didn't even try to dodge it he just let it happen still trying to keep his arms open as a sign to show peace but why doesn't he see that not one gets it. The shard hit him causing a giant smack sound followed by a boom, Asriel had now fallen to his knees. 

“Asriel fight them! Kill them all!” I begged one last time, if this was my body they all would have been burnt to ash by now. My concern grew when I looked at his HP again it was extremely close to nothing, he was aware of it. Snatching my corpse off of the ground Asriel flung his body over the angry crowd with what little power we had left. Gun fire and sounds of magic attacks rang behind us. Tears fell like a waterfall down Asriel's face as we headed back to Mount Ebott as fast as possible. 

Nothing went as planned, everything went wrong. God dammit Asriel why don't you ever just trust me!? If he did what I said we wouldn't be hurt right now. DAMMIT! This hurt!... his soul was so torn up I could feel it deeply inside me… I don't understand how this boy is still alive… wait… I looked over at him as he levitated us back up the mountain, he was panting and crying, digging his claws into my body trying not to release his grips… no… no… no! 

“Asriel! Come on we have to keep going…” I groaned out. His eyes began to flutter, this isn't good at all! “Please stay awake! We’ll be home soon!” all he did was shake his head as his breaths turned shallow. 

When we reached to top of the mountain Asriel placed his feet at the edge of the pit to the ruins. Standing there I could see him starting to sway, I began to feel drained along with my pain, his body was giving up on him. I'm terrified right now, I don't know what's going on anymore. Don't do this Asriel… I watched as the fluttering of his eyes began to slow, his body fell forward into the underground. 

With a large thud his body slammed on the ground even bouncing back up a bit from momentum. His grip on my dead body was never broken. He was still alive, he was breathing, he just couldn't move anymore. In my present state it was hard for me to stay stable for my body wanted to collapse as his did but I refused looking over Asriel his eyes were ajar, “I'm sorry, Chara. I couldn't hurt them….”

Yes I was angry with him but watching him lying in front of me like this and feeling the awful and unbearable pain he was experiencing I couldn't bring myself to show it, “It's ok…” I choked out, “I...I….”

“It-It's n-not your f-fault… we didn't a-ask for this… h-how could we have known…” his words were so shallow it almost sounded as if he was drowning and trying to cough up the water in his lungs. 

Rapid footsteps grew close as Asgore and Toriel ran towards Asriel snatching his body and mine up in their arms. I stood back watching all of this happening right before my eyes. “M-mom… D-dad….” Toriel began to scream out crying as Asgore began shaking Asriel. His hand fell limp by his side as a shattering sound echoed out of my chest. When I looked down at my chest, dust completely covered my soul and for the second time today my world went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you think this is over think again we have a pacifist run to start. C; I'll see you all after surgery with another exciting chapter 
> 
> Your partner in time,
> 
> Jenn
> 
> P.S. if you have any question or if you would like to message me I am on tumblr parting-us.tumblr.com just shoot me a message


	10. BIG ANNOUNCEMENT FROM AUTHOR 2

Hello everyone it's me again. If you read my last authors announcement then you are aware of my surgery. Everything went very well and my chest feels extremely flat. Haha that's the funny note. The good note is that my spine is doing great as well thankfully, the doctor said hopefully nothing will continue to shift. 

Now for the bad news that I did not want to mention. Chapter 9 is finished and ready to post this Thursday but regarding chapter 10.... I am on major pain killers and I am not able to focus on my hands let alone chapter 10. I do not want to write a shitty chapter because you do not deserve a shitty chapter. I will try my best to get chapter 10 to you on time but if I continue to feel like this it will be late. 

I am having a hard time writing this tiny announcement let alone and my mother told me it would be best to wait until my meds are gone to continue writing to prevent it from effecting the story line and I agree 100%.

So this is my apologizing now for any late chapters... I hate doing this and not being able to write breaks my heart. I really can't stand it because this is my passion and I want to share it all with you. I would rather share good work then a messed up jumble of crap. 

You can probably tell by this post that my head isn't all together. 

Please forgive me and don't hate me. 

With love and apologies your partner in time,

Jenn S.


	11. The meeting of two prophecies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8 children fall... two begin a journey...
> 
> One in search for peace.
> 
> The others path is unknown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY! 
> 
> Welcome to the start of it all. This is going to be a slow burn so forgive me if you do not enjoy this chapter but as I said I am only focusing on 4 main characters  
> Sans  
> Frisk  
> Chara  
> Asriel (flowey)
> 
> Another note:  
> Some dialogue will be followed word through word but others will be changed drastically. I am not following the story 100% there will be some added bonuses but I promise not to completely mess up the original story. I just felt since this isn't Frisk’s P.O.V. that things would be slightly different. 
> 
> So let's get this going. This chapter is short and I count somewhat as a filler because chapter 10 has a lot going on right now. Forgive me again.

I felt like I've been sleeping for an eternity now. The last thing I remember was what happened on that day, and now here I am at the entrance of the ruins where I had woken up quite a long time ago. He was gone, I watched his soul shatter… Why am I still here? Why did my soul persist after death?... 

I tried to leave this room many times but my body wouldn't allow it. Making my way down the hall and attempting to walk through the doorway was impossible I was continuously yanked back preventing me from moving on. Still being completely invisible and transparent I could not feel anything in my surroundings and no one could see me. Most of the time the room was completely empty except for a neatly assorted display of flowers on the ground. They use to be scattered everywhere but seeing them all piled up I couldn't help but wonder how, when, or why they got like that. But it wasn't always so quiet down here. 

From what I can tell it had been years since the day Asriel and I met our fate. Time moved slow but I never lost track. I started counting when a child feel down here shortly after I had woken up, this was the first year. She landed onto the bed of flowers with a thud just as I did when I threw myself down into the underground. The only difference was she didn't seem to want to be here. Looking around she was shaking and quiet. Clenched in her hands was a tiny toy knife that she held closely as if to protect herself, as if it would truly do anything. She had small eyes and striking red lips, she wore long jeans that fell past her ankles and an oversized t-shirt. Her blond hair was pulled back into a faded ribbon which only made her hair look brighter. She was young, about seven years old I would say. She looked around the room observing everything in sight, she didn't notice me once, even when I tried to get her attention. With slow footsteps she exited the room. I called her patience. 

The second child came exactly a year later. This kid climbed his way down shouting this like, “Yeah!” and “I got this!” when he finally came close enough he bounced himself off the wall and landed in the pile of flowers. He was sure full of energy. Swinging his fist around in a playful and motivating way, I noticed some tough looking gloves strapped to his hands and a manly looking bandana tied around his neck. “I'm ready for this!” he screamed out before running out the room just as fast as he entered. What a brave boy. 

Number three came the next year. She looked to have been pushed down here. I couldn't tell why I felt this way but when I looked at her all I could feel was sadness. After patting the dirt off her tutu and ballet slippers she stumbled down the hall. Cuts and blood stains covered her feet. I heard ballet was rough but I didn't know it involved that much pain. All in all, she held her integrity. 

Four was a bit tough to figure out at first. A boy with big glasses and a sweater vest came down here, I guess to study. He had a notebook in hand and was constantly taking notes in it about everything he witnessed. Maybe with that knowledge he could persevere through anything. 

Five was truly a funny looking boy. On top of his curly hair sat a giant chef hat. He wore a stained up apron and in his backpack I could see what seemed to be like a pan sticking out. Why would like teeny wanna be chef come down here? But while trying to exit the room he tripped and turned quickly apologizing to the rock he stubbed his foot on. Even though the rock could not talk back the boy showed kindness. 

Six. She was my favorite. Her eyes burned with passion as she flashed an empty gun around pretending to shoot at random things. Before leaving the entrance she tipped her cowboy hat off her head looking up at the hole just had just fallen from. I wanted her to see me the most but I knew that wasn't going to happen. She went off to serve justice. 

Today was the day another child was expected to come if I am correct. So this is the seventh year I've been waiting down here. I'm still hoping one day something will change and I might be able to move on from this room. Yet with every year that falls by my hopes begin to crack. 

A shadow loomed down from the pit blocking the sun from shining in. Here we go again, I wonder who I'll get this time. Will it be a kid or a teen like me? What will they look like? The sound of a stray rock falling only prepared me for the sound of a body smacking on the ground to follow. Slowly walking over I went to inspect the body. This kid hit harder than the other had, I hope they’re ok. When I looked over the person, I had found it to be a young girl around the age of nine. She wore a little blue jumper with purple stripes and a backpack strapped to her back. She had extremely short brown hair cut just like mine, on her face sat a bandage that covered the bridge of her nose, and in her left hand a stick. 

She didn't move for awhile, at first I thought that the fall had killed her. Checking her closely she held full HP but when it came to defending herself and power she didn't have a chance. “Poor girl.” I whispered to myself. Her eyes slowly began to open as her body twitched awake, at least she was ok for now. 

She stared straight at me, or at least through me, for a few moments before sitting herself up. Taking in the scenery I sat beside her. Something felt off. I couldn't feel it while she was asleep but now it was strong. Something in her made my soul feel weird and lighter than before, almost as if a weight had been lifted. The feeling was so strange that I muttered out, “What's going on…?” the little girls head shot over in my direction as quickly as my words came out. Did she hear me? No she couldn't have. 

Bringing herself to her feet the girl began to wonder aimlessly around the room. She was so young, she must have been lost and scared, but she really didn't show it. I was getting a bit annoyed by the fact she was now looking at the hall exit but still standing there confused, “the exit is right in front of you.” I commented to myself as if I was talking to a TV screen. The girl nodded slightly and began walking forward. Hold up a second! That can be a coincidence she definitely heard that! I ran after her down the hall to the entrance exit, “Hey kid-” when I looked at my surroundings I was in another room. 

This was insanity, I had not been able to leave that room for years, I waited in that room for years!... and now I'm here. How is that possible?!... it's her… but how. She made her way forward as I followed close behind, I had many questions to ask but before I got a single word out something strange happened. 

“Howdy!” A talking flowers appeared from the ground right in front of the little girl. “I'm flowey! Flowey the flower!” The little girl just stood there and waved at the little monster. He was a giant smile planted on his face and large golden petals surrounding him. He seemed to have been waiting here…

“Hmmm…” he continued, “You're new to the underground arent’cha? Golly! You must be so confused.” I knew he was talking to the kid next to me but in a way I felt like he was talking to me because I was just as confused about what was going on in this situation, “someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do.” he continued to say in a very cheerful voice. “Ready? Here we go!” 

This is where things became extremely unsettling, the flower smiled and with that a flash of light that lit up the room as I watched the young girl's soul get ripped from her body faster than I have ever seen before. And it was now placed into a small white box right in front of her eyes. This must have been what Asriel meant by a battle, but nothing was making any sense. 

“See that heart. That's your soul, souls are very culmination of your being! Your souls starts off weak, but you can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV!” The more the flower talked the more I grew curious. Way back when I first came down here Toriel had mentioned my HP rising, so was that my soul growing stronger? What is LV anyway?... “What's LV stand for? Why, love of course!” and as quickly as the question can to mind it was answered. The little girl's face lit up in joy at the word love, she must have been quite happy to hear those words but I don't understand why. The flower went on to ask her if she wanted love to help her grow stronger, I watched with suspicion. Something didn't sit right with me. My attention was pulled away from the flower’s winking face when he summoned little white pellets to form above the child's soul, he called them friendliness pellets. I watched as they began to flutter their way down to girls soul. My eye shot open at the memory of Asriel explaining souls, he said anything will hurt a soul unless in an intimate moment and to me this was not intimate… this is bad!

“Kid run!” I screamed out but I was to late, the girl was now being pummeled by pellets as the flowers face twisted into a demented smile. He flashed a menacing grin at the poor girl as she was now kneeling trying so hard to keep herself upright. “YOU IDIOT!” he screamed at her letting out a bit of laughter, “IN THIS WORLD IT'S KILL OR BE KILLED!” he screamed in a shaken voice, “WHY WOULD ANYONE PASS UP AN OPPORTUNITY LIKE THIS!?” 

I was now in a complete state of panic, this thing wasn't trying to help her at all. Is this what happened to those other kids… what will happen if this girls dies? Will I have to go back to that room again!? I could care less about her, all I wanted to do was stay out of that room as long as possible… maybe even find out what had happened with Asriel… Mom… Dad… this flower is going to fuck everything up if it kills her! What do I do!?

“DIE!” Flowey called out summoning another round of pellets to surround the wounded girl. They drew closer and closer until they were only inches away from the girl's soul, all I could do was watch in fear of what would happen to me next, I'm just hoping I can continue on, I don't know how much more isolation I can take! 

A burst of light filled the room causing the pellets to burst into ash before they could touch the child. Flowey grew confused and irritated, I could tell by his expression that he wasn't expecting such a thing to happen. Looking back down at the kid I had noticed that she was fully healed, bringing herself back to her feet she looked around in wonder. A ball of fire came darting out from down the hall pushing the flower back. It coward away back into the ground, I bet he wasn't coming back. 

Fire… fire is so familiar to me. I felt my heart beating out of my chest. It had to be her! “What a terrible creature torturing such a poor and innocent youth…” MOM! I could see her right in front of my face, she hasn't changed one bit. Toriel… it's so good to see her again, “Do not be afraid my child.” I wasn't afraid anymore now that she's here. I felt so overjoyed to see her again. Toriel and Asgore had not left my mind once since that day. I want to see Dad now also! I’m just… I'm just so happy she came to rescue me again. I ran over as fast as I could with open arms, all I wanted was her embrace. I loved hearing her call me, “my child” again… it's been so long. I jumped out wrapping my arms around my goat mother… I fazed right through landing back onto the ground behind her. 

She didn't see me. “Mom….” I cried, she didn't hear me. Now she was busy talking to the child in front of her. She referred to her as her child but that was wrong. Only Asriel and I were her children. This isn't right..she's my mother. 

Toriel spoke to the child for quite some time before they began walking down the hall into the ruins. I was so lost in my thoughts I had stopped listening to their conversation, in a way I drowned her out on purpose knowing that she wasn't talking to me. I ran after the two of them trying to catch up, when I entered the room they were in I saw the young girl kneeling in front of a ball of light. She seemed to have been praying, but what was this light and why was she paying so much attention to it. Those questions slowly left my mind when I saw Toriel staring down at the girl with a gentle smile and wide eyes, that's the look she use to give me when Asriel and I would play. 

Toriel and the girl continued on down the hall with me behind them. I wasn't going to leave this girl's side for awhile, at least not while she's with Toriel (who was acting very strange about everything, like she had forgotten something). Toriel went on and on about the different puzzles of the ruins and how to solve them as we moved from room to room.

In one of the rooms, Toriel had decided to teach the girl that fighting was wrong (as she always believed) by having her practice on a training dummy. The girl did listen and began talking to the dummy. “It didn't seem like much of a conversation.” I muttered to myself with a bit of spite in my voice due to jealousy of the girl getting all of Toriel’s attention. She was my mother not hers. All and all Toriel seemed please with the girl and they continued farther down the ruins. 

Walking down the hall everything seemed quiet as usual until that weird looking frog decided to show its ugly face again. It was lucky I wasn't in a psychical form or the thing would've dust. What can I say, I'm not happy with the situation at the moment. The young girl told the froggit that it was cute and gave a big smile. “The froggit didn't understand what you said.” I sighed looking back at the froggit who was now blushing?, “... but he was flattered anyway...” I was in awe as Toriel came over shooing the froggit away, this girl managed to get that stupid frog off her back just by calling it cute. If it were me I wouldn't need to speak, my action speak louder than my more ever had. 

Toriel put the young girl up to many test, even making her walk down a hallway all by herself, just to eventually leave her alone. The whole time I spent behind the girl not once did Toriel see me and it only crushed me deep down knowing that she never will. I want my mom and dad… this isn't fair. 

Continuing behind the child I watched as she encountered more monsters, learning to spare them since Toriel was not there to break up the fights. Occasionally, mom would call the girl on the phone she had given her before leaving, I couldn't hear what they were saying for the child barely spoke but when she did it was so soft that not even a mouse would hear it. I blew off their phone call as just something stupid until I heard the child call Toriel mom. Now I was furious. “She not your mother!” I screamed out at the girl causing her to hang up the phone. I knew she heard me but when it comes to seeing me I'm not sure. From that point on the girl did not call Toriel but only waited for Toriel to call her. Which she did… over… and over… and over again! Why! Why does she care so much about this kid. 

I helped the child with some of the puzzles by reading the signs on the walls the best I could. She listened thankfully so she didn't have to be shot back to the beginning of the room. Asriel and I use to do it on purpose sometimes because falling through a trapdoor and coming out somewhere else was kinda fun. I miss those times. 

We continued on until reaching a room very familiar to me and the sight I saw was something I never forgot. It was the freakish ghost laying in the pile of leaves but this time he stayed blocking out path. The child moved it with force accidently causing a fight which ended in tears, at least for the ghost, due to the young girl's kindness. He claimed to had been a bother to her as he slowly faded away. I shouldn't be shaken by this situation as much as I am since I myself am ghost like but he still freaked me out. The little girl walked over into the next room which I stayed out of. I knew what was in there and spiders still give me the creeps so I'll pass. When the child came back out she had a bottle of juice stuffed into her back pocket, I had no idea where that came from but whatever. 

The next room we came across was a bit tricky since a leaver was hidden down rabbit holes. I couldn't remember where it was so we tried the first bottom hole. What I saw there made me feel a bit uneasy at first. Laying on the ground sat the faded ribbon, little patience wore all those years ago. It looked as if it had not been touched in years. Seeing this only confirmed to me that the kids who had fallen down here were not strong enough on their own… so with this new girl, it looks like I'll have to do everything I can to help her. “Take it.” I whispered allowing the girl to pick it up and tie it into her hair, she looked pretty… maybe this will help us in the long run. Making our way back up stair we finally found the switch in the top second room, it took us forever but thankfully she didn't run into anything. 

Oh, the pillar room. The room that always made our heads spin. Asriel and I spent most of our time in this room trying to figure out how it works and eventually we got it right. “Ok kid, Blue. Red. Green. Got it?” the little girl listened following all of my instructions. Once in awhile a monster would come to slow us down but the child was getting good at dodging, so she walked away with only a few scratches. After settling for a while and moving forward on our journey through the ruins, I found the balcony. We both walked onto it, my attention was drawn instantly to the toy knife of the ground which had belonged to patience, the girl’s sight was too focused on the view of the underground that she didn't see it right away. I guess one could say that our perspective were extremely different. She stared over the horizon smiling, yet I felt crushed knowing that the scared little girl I saw years ago probably died. What I wasn't understanding was why are these monsters trying to fight. Asriel said monsters are not allowed to fight without reason, so why are they attacking children..? Things have changed around here and I'm not happy with it. Whoever can kill such a patient girl like that deserves to die themselves, I saw myself in that girl and I'm not going to sit back and take this! But… what am I supposed to do? I'm just a hollow shell of myself stuck following a kid who barely even speaks… my own mother can't even see me…

I began sulking and sobbing while sitting next to the knife as the young girl approached picking it up off the ground moving it away from me, she was looking at me, maybe she could see me. She watched as my eyes met hers. “C-can you…” Before my sentence was over she smiled at me and began walking out of the room. I wasn't sure if I should take that as a yes but I did anyway. She seemed to be the only one who could see me but knowing that made me feel a bit better about my situation. 

Coming across my house, Toriel took the child in and healed her up. I became extremely irritated at the fact that Toriel told the girl to sleep in my room, which is when I noticed my bed was missing, and even asked the girl to live with her! Offering up some pie, which the kid took easily, and offered an education. Has Toriel forgotten all about me and her son! It's like we didn't even exist anymore. Not once did she mention us. While I was looking around my room all of our stuff was gone, completely replaced with new toys and clothes. Fuck!, she did forget us! Toriel was starting to remind me of the women back on the surface with how easily she can just give up on us like that. To think I ever trusted her. I didn't want to be here anymore. 

I walked out into the living room where I found the child speaking with Toriel. They were discussing facts about snails but I wasn't going to just sit around and deal with this, I wanted to move on. “Kid let's get out of here.” I said but the child continued on listening to Toriel’s stupid facts. There had to be something I could say that would make the girl want to leave but what…

“Hey girly, don't you want to see what's out there?” the girls attention started to shift towards me full of curiosity, “I don't know why you came down here but if it's anything like me, you don't wanna go home. So why not have some fun and go on an adventure?” the girl’s face lit up in excitement the idea of an adventure must have pleased her, “Just ask Toriel how to leave.” she did as I said causing Toriel quite some panic. The girl repeatedly asked Toriel how to leave the ruins until my goat mom finally gave in running down the steps into the basement. She wasn't showing us the way to leave I knew that. So what does she think she's doing. “Follow her.” I commanded at the girl who was now after Toriel. 

~

I was finally headed down the basement steps for the first time ever. I've been curious as to what wonders Toriel had been hiding from me all these years. I couldn't help but wonder where dad was for all of this, he's usually always by Toriel’s side yet he was nowhere to be found. Maybe he was out working outside of the ruins again today. Now that I think about it back at home, his room had a “room under renovation” sign on it. All this weird change is making my head spin, I'll have to find him and ask him myself what's going on. He has to be out there…. Somewhere. I felt more connected with Asgore then I did with Toriel, I'm not fully sure why but I know it's true, I did like him more. Now I have a reason to like him more, I know he hasn't forgotten me. 

The child and I chased after Toriel down a long hallway that never seemed to end. She talked of many children coming and leaving the ruins, all dying… but by the hands of… Asgore? That big guy couldn't harm a fly… she's lying. He wouldn't hurt those kids… would he? No, Toriel is clearly losing it, she has forgotten all about her own child and now wants to blame her husband for the death of children. She went on to try and convince the child to stay but she refused every word following Toriel until she was fed up. 

“Prove yourself!” Toriel called pulling the girl straight into battle, the room suddenly became cold and unsettling. The child reached out a hand to Toriel trying to spare her instantly but it didn't work. Fire rained out from Toriel’s hand towards the child. At first she dodged them pretty well with nimble movements. I watched astonished at the fact that Toriel was actually attacking the girl. Another wave of fire rang out towards the child at another attempt at sparing failed, only this time Toriel hit her, instantly making all the magic disappear. The look on Toriel’s face showed worry as she had now actually wounded the girl. After a few more attack the girl could not keep up with the dire magic any longer and turned herself into target practice, getting smacked with fire left and right. Toriel must have noticed because when she threw the next attack the flames seemed to be missing the girl on purpose. I knew she didn't have the heart to hit her even when she attacked, Toriel was never the type who wanted to fight even when given a reason and eventually she stopped attacking. 

“It's almost as if she's looking right through me…” the child whispered to herself panting from all of her suddenly movements. When I looked up from behind the girl and I notice that she was right, Toriel was staring at the child with wide eyes but her attention seemed to be somewhere else. As if something behind the child was bothering her, she almost seemed to look surprised, but when I turned all I could see was a dark hallway. Toriel has certainly lost her mind hasn't she. 

The child reached out her hand one last time to Toriel, sparing her, only this time Toriel had accepted the child's request. A few words of plea came from Toriel asking the child again to stay but she refused, “I have to go home.” she cried softly hugging her new found mother goodbye. That should be me hugging Toriel not this brat. Why did you forget about us! 

I walked to the end of the room and began tapping my foot as if to tell the child to hurry up her sad excuse for a goodbye. Toriel told the child to never return before taking off down the hall and back to the house. The girl wanted to follow after Toriel but I just shook my head in rejection; we started walking out the hall in the opposite direction. 

The hallway seemed like the longest hallway of my life. Even the color faded as we reached the exit. When the hall finally ended we entered another black room, sitting in the center of it was Flowey, Flowey the fucking flower. He was grinning that ugly grin, I'm starting hate him the more I see me. I could've sworn earlier back in the ruins I saw him when I turned my back as if he was following us, but I couldn't be sure for he disappeared so quickly.

“Clever very clever.” he said addressing the girl, “You think your really smart, don't you?” I could see the girl shaking, she didn't like this flower either, “In this world it's kill or be killed. So you were able to play by your own rules. You spared the life of a single person.” In a way, my train of thought was with the flower. Honestly, I didn't want her to spare Toriel… the way she was acting, how she had forgotten us, sickened me. If I could go back and show my face, I would want her to see how angry I am, see how betrayed I feel. Asriel and I don't deserve a mother like that, we deserve much more. And here I thought she was a good mother but she's just like the rest. Flowey gave a laugh and continued talking, “I bet you feel really great. You didn't kill anybody this time. But what will you do if you meet a relentless killer?” 

What type of a question is that, and seriously why are people trying to kill this girl. She did nothing wrong!... I stared intensely at the flower in frustration as he eyed up the child with his evil expression, the more I looked at him the more hate grew inside of me. “You'll die and you'll die and you'll die.” he spit out as his words began to twist and become more and more sinister, “Until you get tired of trying.” The child was now shaking in fear to the point she looked as if she was going to cry, I can't blame her death is a scary thing to think about and when someone is standing there telling you that you won't survive no matter how hard you try is just terrifying. 

Flowey’s voice became a bit more mellow as he spoke, “What will you do then. Will you kill out of frustration? Or will you give up entirely on this world… and let me inherit the power to control it? I am the prince of this world's future.” My eyes shot open to what he had just called himself. Prince… he's no prince, there is no prince. Asriel is gone and this weed is trying to replace him… I want to yank his roots from under him and rip his petals off for even giving himself Asriel’s deserved title, but even if I tried I wouldn't be able to get my hands on him. “Don't worry my little monarch my plan isn't regicide. This is so much more interesting!” Flowey’s face began to morph into a disgusting looking blob like nothing I had ever seen before, now I was shaking along with the child as he let out a menacing laugh before disappearing back into the ground. Now it was only me and the child.

“Look kid… I don't think… we’re safe. And this whole nice guy thing you're doing… isn't gonna cut it.” I began to speak, she seemed to be listening. I looked up to notice a giant doorway in front of us I assumed to be the exit out into the underground, “We might have to fight to save our skins… but it's up to you... I can't do anything but I'll stay with you… I atleast know this place… somewhat.” I had no other choice, she was the only reason I left that room and it looks like she is my only hope into finding Asgore. I wanted to find dad, I wanted to see what he knew about Asriel’s death along with mine and if there is anyway I can get my body back (if I even still had a body), if I'm here in this state there must be a way I can come back. There has to be… death wasn't as inviting as I thought it would have been. I brought myself to my feet watching as the young girl regained her balance. We then made our way to the giant door before, taking a deep breath and slowly pushing it open. 

This is where my journey begins. Toriel couldn't help me. And now everything seems like it wants to kills us and I can't help but believe that is somewhat my fault. I killed those froggits and spiders long ago so why is it that suddenly everyone cares. Doesn't matter, I have to protect this girl and find a way out of here and maybe… just maybe I can fix things for myself… just breath Chara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't wait to share chapter 10 with all of you. I've been trying my best to keep up with everything but since I just got off my meds two days ago it's kind of rough. I promise it won't be much longer even though it might be a bit late. 
> 
> From your partner in time,
> 
> Jenn S.


	12. Fading out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snowdin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what you're all thinking right now. 
> 
> "This bitch is confusing she said the chapter would be late!" And yes I know I kept saying you would have to wait but now I'm posting the chapter early? 
> 
> Well comic con is this Thursday so I can't post it that night sadly, but hey good news here's chapter 10. Once again this story is not canon since it is in the eyes of Chara even though some dialogue is the same. 
> 
> After coming off of my meds my mind started to race and flow with ideas. Writing them all down I compiled them into one of my favorite chapters. Chapter 10 was extremely enjoyable to right so I hope you all enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> *cough* hey *cough*  
> Want a sneak peak into what is to come in the genocide run? Want to look at some crappy art? On my tumblr I post art work and I will be posting my newer fanfics once this one is over 
> 
> https://tmblr.co/Z_vWwg27H5C8Y
> 
> Feel free to send me messages and chat with me if you have any questions or even ideas! I love you all!

The door slammed swiftly behind us, with a giant bang I knew it would not open again simply by force. We could not return to the ruins, all we could do now was move forward. 

I became cold as I looked over my surroundings, everything was covered in snow. There were trees making up a forest that split down the middle giving us a trail to follow. It was too obvious, something made this path to draw us in. Nothing about this sat right with me, I felt eyes crawling up my back. 

The young girl began walking down the pathway without any thought, how stupid is she. I was so distracted by the snow I had not noticed her movements until she was a bit ahead of me. This little girl doesn't ever stop to look around does she, that will for sure be her downfall. “Wait up!” I called following after the girl. 

When I was finally able to catch up with the kid, I found her leaning over trying her hardest to lift a tough looking branch off the ground. “It's too heavy to pick up.” I said causing the child to give up on her struggle. She might be stupid but at least she listens… sometimes. 

I stayed behind the girl as she began walking down the hall of trees when suddenly I heard a snap. The girl quickly turned to face me, or at least behind me; when I turned to see what was going on what I saw sent chills up my spine. The branch that was too heavy for the child was now smashed to bits like it was nothing and there was no one in site that may have caused it. We both slightly blew it off, ignoring the fact we were both shaking in out shoes. I could now see what looked to be a gate ahead of us, yet the bars seemed extremely spread out. I don't know why they were there but anyone could just walk right through it. We made it halfway down the trail before I heard footsteps from behind me, now I know someone is after us. The child didn't seem to notice as she kept walking but I'm one hundred percent sure something is following us. 

I caught up with the girl once again as she approached the wide spread gates, I had to warn her about what I heard. Before even a squeak could leave my lungs something was walking behind us. Footsteps grew closer and louder with every second, both of us being too afraid to turn, we waited for what was approaching to stop moving. 

“Human. Don't you know how to greet a new pal?” the voice was deep with a thick city accent, it seemed to echo throughout the forest, “Turn. Around. And. Shake. My. Hand.” I was terrified but the child seemed to gulp back whatever fear she had and slowly began to turn. I, on the other hand continued to face the gate, yes, it is cowardly but I couldn't bring my body to move. The girl was much braver than I was but from the things I've seen I only expected the worst. 

The next thing I heard was something I definitely was not expecting. A fart noise? Followed by laughter from the child?... I turned to get a glimpse of what was going on and what I saw made me sink in my shoes. There in front of the girl stood a short stocky skeleton with a wide grin plastered on his face. He looked like the skeleton from years ago with the world's creepiest smile. I jumped back instantly at the sight of him, why was this girl smiling and laughing at him...? There was nothing funny about this!

“The old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. It's ALWAYS funny.” his words only made the girl laugh more. This guy must think he's really funny but the more I looked at him the more I got the feeling that nothing good was to come from him. The girl seemed to be growing fond of him, laughing at almost every word he said but I listened closely. He mentioned him having a brother who is out to hunt humans, that was red flag number one. The girl just laughed off the idea of it forgetting that back in the ruins monsters had been trying to kill her. Out of all the kids in the world, I just had to get the dumbest. The skeleton who addressed himself as Sans the Skeleton, told the child to walk through the gate to meet his brother and the idiot listened. Nothing about this was ok but I had to follow after and try and protect her as much as possible. 

Before we could even make it through the gate I felt the skeleton stepping on the backs of my shoes. It's just rude how he thinks he can just walk all over me and not say sorry. I heard the funny man chuckle and that's when it hit me. I could feel him kicking my shoes, he was touching me… when I turned my head slightly, now clingy closer to the child, all I saw was his creepy face. No, nothing about this guy was ok! “Kid I-”

“Quick behind that conveniently-shaped lamp.” The freaky ass skeleton playfully said to the child, as she swiftly ran over to hide behind the lamp. She thought that this was all just some funny game that he was trying to play with her, and honestly the face he keeps making her way is disturbing. It's as if he's trying to pick her up or something. I've always hated skeletons and this one is only making that worse. I might be a bit paranoid about this situation but who wouldn't be, I just can't comprehend how this girl can just trust everyone who comes her way without any second thought, where I can't even look at someone in the eyes without thinking of how they are going to betray me. 

Looking back on everything, I don't think there is a single person out there who has not betrayed me. My biological parents disowned, beat, and raped me, never allowing me to see the light of day. Asriel refused to take revenge against my father for what he had done to me. Now Toriel has forgotten all about us and is trying to move on by adopting different children and Asgore was nowhere to be found. So why in hell would I ever trust a grinning skeleton freak who obviously was hiding something, if he could see me then there has to be secrets he is aware of. 

“Sup’ bro?”

“You know what's sup’ brother!” A voice came from the distance and when I looked over I saw another skeleton but much taller. “It's been eight days and you still haven't calibrated your puzzles!” the new skeletons in the room, which Sans referred to as Papyrus, was extremely tall compared to him. He was also extremely loud screaming every word he spoke as if the world needed to know what he had to say. I stayed behind the girl watching as the two skeletons talked, funny man did mention his brother wanting to hunt humans so maybe this was all just a big trap. “You just hang around outside your station! What are you even doing!?” Papyrus screamed at his brother. 

“Staring at this lamp.” his grin grew, he was trying to give away the child's hiding spot. He did want her dead.., “It's really cool. Do you wanna look?” I knew we couldn't trust him! All he wanted to do was drag us to his brother so they could kill the girl. If I could get my hands on him I would tear his ribcage apart, he has no right to be tricking this poor girl. 

“NO!” Papyrus’ voice erupted the room as he began to stomp his feet in frustration. He must not know that the girl is behind the lamp since he wants to hunt humans “So badly”, honestly I'm glad about that. This skeleton is not the brightest but its saving her skin, who knows what he would have done if he found her. “What if a human come through here!? I want to be ready!” he truly was stupid, his brother is literally standing here telling him that the enemy is right in front of his face and he's just standing there throwing a fit. That kind of reminds me of someone I know… these brothers are getting on my nerves now. 

The tall skeleton went on and on about being all great and powerful, which caused the child to chuckle as she hid behind the lamp. She was taking everything so calmly and has been getting by just fine… maybe that's how things work around here. That doesn't mean I'm ready to let my guard down just yet.

“hmm… maybe this lamp will help you.” The short skeleton finally mustered out after listening to his brothers constant screaming. 

“SANS YOU ARE NOT HELPING! YOU LAZY BONES! ALL YOU DO IS SIT AROUND AND BOONDOGGLE! YOU GET LAZIER AND LAZIER EVERYDAY!” Now I could tell something about Sans struck a chord with Papyrus.

“Hey, take it easy.” Sans said as his grin grew more and more, he was thinking of something, “I've gotten a ton of work done today… a skele-ton.” with those words I lost my mind. I ran over to a tiny hunt looking place and through myself to the ground in frustration. I began screaming the flailing my arms and legs around in pure anger. Why was everything down here a joke, I can't understand. I felt just as frustrated as the tall brother, as I continued to listen to him freak out about Sans’ and his stupid attitude. 

I covered my ears and ignored whatever they were saying because if I had to sit through anymore of this I would probably be no help to the child. My temper was not fair, no, never was. I just can't stand how everything down here is a joke. Nothing about this is funny, I'm dead, the child's life is being threatened and everyone thinks this is a giant prank. I looked around my surroundings to try and calm myself but all I saw was ketchup and mustard packets. Maybe they sold food here but there was no real food. 

When I finally looked up I saw the child approaching me, maybe it was time to move on. Taking a deep breath I had to help myself calm down, losing my head like that probably is not the best chance for us. Especially since I am the one who knows their way around here, without me this child would probably still be trapped in the ruins. 

We began to make our way farther into the forest before we were stopped by the comedians voice, “actually, hey…” he sounded very serious for once, “hate to bother ya, but can you do me a favor?” the child turned looking at the funny man with big wide eyes, “I was thinking.. my brother’s been kind of down lately.. He's never seen a human before. And seeing you might just make his day.” The girl seemed to look saddened at his words, ignoring the fact he's telling her to go say hi to a human hunter. “Don't worry, he's not dangerous.” very reassuring Mr. Skeleton, “even if he tried to be.”

The child just smiled and saluted the skeleton as if to tell him that she will do it. I did not approve of this but we will handle this when we get there. Right now I just wanted to keep moving. “Thanks a million. I'll be up ahead.” he said before doing something strange. He took off in the opposite direction, disappearing completely. That was terrifying, I've experienced monster magic before but nothing like that. Things around here are a lot different from the ruins, now I understand why Toriel didn't want us to come out here. But I'm tough… I'm strong.. I got this. I'll show them all what determination looks like. 

The skeleton was now gone and we were able to make our way around by ourselves. It was extremely cold out but not to the point where I think it would harm us. No, just cold enough to make us shiver. The girls face showed signed of being excited as she watched snowflakes fall on her nose. Sometimes I wish she would talk to me, I know she can, I want her to explain to me why she's so happy. Why everything is good in her eyes. Why she lives in a paradise while I'm trapped in hell. But even if she would speak I doubt she'd have the answer, so why would I ruin her happiness, she hasn't hurt me.

The trail we were now on seemed to be a bit bumpy but not far off into the distance the child had spotted a tiny box. Upon opening the box she found a pair of tough looking gloves, these gloves were familiar to me which only filled me with dread. Here I thought that the brave little boy would have made it the farthest, I guess I was wrong. The child took it upon herself to place the gloves onto her hand and replace them with the toy knife and bandage. At least she didn't have to carry much now and she had somewhere that could hold her things. 

Still thinking about bravery brought me sadness and pain. When that group of kids entered the underground I grew attached to them in the little time I knew them. When you are alone for so long, you start to long for something to hold dear. I saw those six kids as my friends, so taking in the fact that I know for sure two are dead just doesn't help my mind. 

This kid is my last definite hope. She is the last child to come and may be the only one to leave. I have to protect her. Looking to my side I had now noticed that the child was gone from sight. In a panic I began to look around trying to figure out where the child had gone so quickly. When I finally saw her again she had managed to get herself sucked into another fight and yet again she was laughing like an idiot. The creature she was laughing at was trying to make funny jokes but the only thing I really heard was a few bad puns. Eventually the fight ended with the creature being so happy about her enjoying his joke that he left. 

This kid was going to make our journey extremely long if she wants to hug everyone she sees. “Come on.” I said looking down the trail, “I think I see your boney buddies ahead.” The child's face lit up as she ran in the direction I was facing, she must really like the comedian and his brother, I still don't but I'll say anything to get her scrawny legs moving.

I let the child approach the two brothers with eager eyes as I took a seat on a rock that sat only a couple feet away. Maybe if I take her way of thinking into consideration and just sit back and enjoy the show maybe this journey will be less… stressful. I observed the two and how they handled the girl. Neither of them took a step towards her when they saw her, instead they looked at her then each other, then back at her and so on and so on. For a moment I thought the tall one might have gotten so dizzy he was going to fall, I would've liked to see that, as for the short one he just seemed to be playing along since he already knew of the girl. 

“Sans! Oh my God! Is that a human?” the tall bag of bones seemed so excited to see the child and I know she felt the same way. The more I looked at him the more I got the sense of him actually being harmless. But that doesn't explain him being a human hunter or the fact that I know children are dead. My attention was now on the short skeleton, since the other two in the room were making lovely faces at each other; his eyes were staring behind the girl. 

“uhhhhh…. I think that's a rock.”

“oh…” 

I jumped off the rock the instant he said that. He has officially confirmed to me that he can see me and he's fucking with me. The other brother showed no sign of knowing my existence but what makes this girl and this comedian so special. I don't mind the girl knowing who I am but the fact that he is watching me just twist me nerves. With a slight chuckle the short stack continued to talk, “What's that in front of the rock?” 

Papyrus’ eyes shot straight back to the girl, “Oh my God! Is that human?” 

“yes” 

“OH MY GOD!” Papyrus then went on and on talking more of how great and wonderful he is. I could care less about the tall man, this comedian thinks it's funny to mess with me. His stare never left me, even when replying to his brother. If he can see me then why not make it a point and tell someone. He knew something I didn't and now I needed to know what that was. 

I must have gotten lost in my thoughts once again because now the child and Sans were talking as Papyrus was running off. Oh, the chills he gives me, the anger he erupts. I watched as his boney hand laid on the girl shoulder causing another fire to form in my stomach. I'll snap his fingers if he doesn't move them. 

“I'll keep an eye sockets for ya.” was last he said before walking off. I would say, maybe we can move on in peace now, but deep down inside I feel like I'm just jinxing myself. What I can say for sure is that I don't think that this kid has much to worry about for now. The screamer seems to nice to hurt anyone and the comedian too lazy. I should just let her do her thing and maybe I can explore a bit, I won't let her far out of my sight but just enough to make sure the coast is clear. I mean how much can I actually do to help like this? 

~

It feels like hours have past since we first met the skeleton brothers and it feel like we have been walking forever. Through our “exciting adventure”, we have encountered stupid blind dogs, ice cubes with big hat, and the occasional Papyrus who seems to enjoy broken puzzles. The child also agreed to show a snowman around the underground by taking part of its body, it was so morbid I couldn't help but giggle. 

The weirdest thing that happen in my opinion was the short skeleton warning the child of his brothers special blue attack. I still can't imagine that idiot being able to fight a fly let alone this girl so it was weird that he was so intent on her remembering his attack. 

The underground was a lot more boring than I thought it would be. It's just a bunch of freaks and dogs running around, where's the action? Where's the real fun. Maybe if this girl actually fought back this would be more eventful. When I looked down at my shoes, it somewhat upset me that there was no longer any dust left to cover them. It may be sick to think this way but I guess it's just who I am. I'm learning to accept that. As long as I know that there is someone out there who cares about me, I am willing to accept anything. I'm coming Asriel… I'm going to find you somehow. I know you're out there. I don't know how or where I'll find you but I feel you deep down. We're still connected. I promise I won't be long. 

Leaving my mind I looked up to see where we were finally headed after another one of Papyrus’ failed puzzles. The sight of such a friendly town filled me with determination instantly. Seeing an Inn to my left I sighed, “Maybe we should rest it's been a long day and you look tired.” The child nodded in response and began to walk towards the inn. The bunny woman at the counter charged the girl eighty dollars for one night stay, which was all we had but by the look on the child's face and the bags under her eyes, I told her to just give the money so she could sleep. 

The girl laid down instantly falling asleep. She must have been so tired but I couldn't blame her, she did go through a lot today. I sat at the edge of the bed, feeling wide awake, honestly I don't think I can get tired in this state. Maybe a person needs a physical body to become tired and weak because I haven't felt the need for rest in years. It's odd that I have yet to realize this until now. I watched the child's chest rise and fall and her eyelids flutter in her sleep. She was a very cute child even though she was covered in a few scratches from the fights she had been in, the worst was a long tear under her eye. She reminded me so much of myself, the only different was that she had a lot more color to her skin than I did and her cheeks were much less rosy. All in all, anyone could mistake us to be twins if seen together. 

Looking around the room it all reminded me of back then. The endless night Asriel and I would stay up playing, and how we would share a bed together no matter what. The little snores I heard through the walls also reminded me of him and the tiny breaths he would take in his sleep. Tears were now streaming down my face as I sat back remembering a friend I miss so dearly. Asriel, I really want you back. “I'm so alone… I'm so scared…” I whispered to myself out loud. 

My words must have woken the child from her rest since now she was face to face with me giving me a warm heartfelt smile. I wish she was Asriel, only he can make me feel better now. I want my best friend back. I turned my head ignoring the girl’s sign of comfort, because she was not the one I wanted it from. Instead I wiped my tears and brought myself back to my feet.

I didn't feel bad that my words had woken the girl since the bunny women at the counter had the decency to return the child money. We were only up there for a good five minutes at most. 

Next to the inn we found a tiny shop, which caused me to enjoy this little town a lot less when I noticed bravery’s bandana behind the counter. Looking past my anger I listened to the shop keeps words of the history of the underground and how she hopes everyone will soon be saved. Everyone down here still believes in that stupid tale. Don't they know that it was about the first human? Me!? Like Asriel said… They should just give up, all hope was lost for them long ways back when Asriel fucked up our plan. 

I exited the shop and waiting for the child to finish up. When she came out she was holding two pastries in her hands. She had already sunk her teeth into the one but the other she was holding out in my direction. I reached out to take the treat and surprisingly I was able to pick it up. Over the years I have not been able to touch anything, and no one has been able to touch me but this girl and that skeleton are able to do both. It shocked me to no end and confused the hell out of me, I wanted explanations but I know it will be long before I am able to get one. 

We both sat in the snow eating our treats, that reminded me a bit of Toriel’s pies. I don't want to think about her right now. Right now I just want to forget everything that has happened, at least for just a moment. 

“Thanks…” I said taking another bite, “Um…. Can I ask you something?” The girl nodded. “You know I'm not… around anymore..” she looked a bit confused at my statement, “You know like I'm a ghost.” The child now seemed to understand what I was talking about and nodded her head swiftly. So she was aware of me being dead the whole time and accepted it; that takes guts. “Well here's the question, not everyone can see me, only you and I think that short boney guy, how is that?” The girl stared at me shoving the rest of the treat into her mouth and shrugged. It wasn't the answer I was looking for but I guess she knows just as much as I do. 

After finishing my treat I stood to my feet and watched as the child followed. “Look, you're not the first to come, but I hope you can find a way out. Just promise me, you'll listen to me when I'm trying to help. You might end up in a bad situation one day and I want you to be safe. Right now it's seems like you're the only reason I'm able here, so please.” as if ignoring my words the child began to walk down the road, continuing the journey. With a sigh I slowly walked after to catch up.

~

The village we were in was extremely small to me. We passed a library and what seemed to be a greasy bar, but towards the end of the road something amazing caught my eye. There was a gigantic house covered in bright lights and beautiful decorations. I've never seen a house like that before, only in movies, but nothing compared to this site. I wounded who lived there. But right now I can’t stop and try to find out whose how this is, we have to keep going. 

Before we could reach the end of the road a thick mist rolled over blocking out our field of vision, but off into the distance I could see someone. As we approached it had come to my attention that is was the taller brother, Papyrus. This was going to get extremely annoying very fast, I could almost bet on that. 

As he spoke, all he was saying was that he was superior and pretty much calling the child stupid and lonely. For a moment I thought he was speaking of himself which only caused me to laugh knowing he would never see himself in that way. His head was much too big. 

Looking around I expected to see the short skeleton but he was nowhere around. Just me, the girl, and Papyrus. The fog was much too thick so if he wanted to he could take her out right here and now and no one would ever know. 

Papyrus challenge the child to a battle and quickly pulled out her soul. The red glow filled the area and the ground began to rumble. Bones shot up from the snow and towards the child’s soul, I almost panicked. Almost. Then I noticed that the bones weren't tall enough to even come close to touching her soul. The skeleton looked so proud I just had to laugh at his sad attempt at fighting. I started to laugh even more the the child winked at Papyrus and blew him a kiss. This little girl was trying to flirt with him, it was hilarious and… kinda gross. 

Another round of bones came by sliding right under the child's soul. The girl continued flirting with the skeleton by offering to make him spaghetti (which he tends to freak out over). At this point I was laughing so hard I could die a second time. 

“ah!” A slight scream pulled me out of my laughter and now my attention was on the child who's wholes arm was bleeding. She was on her knees and slouched over, it looked almost as if she was struggling to stay up. 

“You’re blue now! That's my attack! Nyeh Heh heh!” I stared at the child's soul for a moment until I realized what had happened. Her soul was now completely blue. I ran over to the child and looked over her body, when her soul takes damage so does she. His blue attack, the comedian warned us about, was much different than the ones the dogs used which you only had to stay still for. 

I underestimate Papyrus, he truly was a human hunter and he was after the girl. She slowly wobbled to her feet but it appeared she was being pulled back down. Maybe him turning her soul blue was making her weigh more or gravity stronger. She really was struggling. 

Another round of bones shot up from the ground, I ran off, I wasn't sure if they were going to hurt me and I didn't want find out, it's not like I went far from the child, I could still see her. Her movements were quick as she tried her hardest to avoid the bones coming her way. She jumped like a frog and rolled under the bones with determination in her eyes.

A bone came from behind the child as she let out another cry of pain. This hit seemed to have hurt the child’s leg, it started to bruise and turn purple. Papyrus was scary strong and I couldn’t believe what I was seeing, here I thought he was an idiot who didn’t have it all together but deep down he is a great fighter. 

The child called out to Papyrus begging for mercy and occasionally flirting with him, hoping he would stop this fight. More attacks broke through the ground causing the child to jump around with the little energy she had, even getting hit a few more times. The skeleton wasn't letting up and the child became weaker. 

Checking the girl I had noticed her HP was dropping extremely low. At this rate he will capture her or even kill her. There had to be something to do to help her out of this. I looked over the child's wounds, leg bruising, bloody handing, even a welt on the head, but something about her was different. The large gas under her eye was missing. The wound was much too big to just disappeared like that, it was way too deep, something had to have healed it. I know it was there when we were eating, I couldn't take my eyes off it, and it hasn't been long since then.

Wait…

“Kid! Search your pockets for something to eat and scarf it down quick!” I called out to the child before her next attempt at sparing Papyrus. I remembered when Asriel would bring me snacks and when we ate at dinner, monster food made me feel invincible, like all illness and wounds left my body. So it had to have been that treat! 

To my relief the child listened to me and began digging through her pockets. She tossed the stick that she held in her back pocket to the side and finally found a piece of candy that resembled the candy I use to eat back in the ruins. She quickly stuffed it into her mouth and swallowed it. Pleasure filled her face as I watched her bruises dissolve and her cuts and tears seal shut. It was truly a sight to see, to blue tint of her soul began to glow brighter and a moment later she returned back to normal. 

The child was now smiling and turned swiftly to face Papyrus with pride but to both of our surprise Papyrus was extremely close to the child trying to return the stick she had tossed away… in his mouth. With a bit of hesitation the child retrieved the stick from Papyrus’ jaws and the fight continued. 

This time around Papyrus’ attacks seemed to have calmed a bit. Maybe the stick incident was a good thing and not just something weird. Blow after blow and bone after bone, the child made swift movements to prevent anymore pain. The whole time this was happening she was set on sparing him. Which ended up working. 

Before accepting the child’s mercy, an annoying dog came by and ate Papyrus’ “special attack”, he then formed out a few words with the bones he was using to attack; “Cool Dude.” he really thinks only of himself, but I shouldn’t judging. 

The tall skeleton was panting and giving into the child. He was not accepting defeat, instead making the girl seem like the one gave up, what an idiot. He claimed he was the one granting her his pity. Now I fully remembered why he annoyed me so much. Unlike the child who seemed extremely happy about this, I was more annoyed. Papyrus allowed her soul to return to her body and right after she wrapped her arms around him in a small hug that ended pretty quickly. 

I was proud of the kid, she kept her cool and she made it out with only a few scratches. Of course it wasn’t the way I would have handled thing but she isn’t me, she was the complete opposite. She is sweet, kind, collected, and me… I killed froggits… spider monsters… myself… and my brother. I regret nothing. That is the difference between us. 

Papyrus’ did seem extremely upset about losing the fight, even mentioning an “Undyne” who won’t let him be a royal guard. I’ve heard of the royal guards. Asriel told me about them and how they guarded where we lived so no one would harm us. He wasn’t talking about monsters attacking though but if the humans came back to “finish business.”, it’s only natural that they’re still around. Also now it’s becoming clear why he wanted to fight so badly but as for the other monsters not so much. 

“Call him a loser and let’s get out of here.” I told the child who was brushing the snow off their body. Looking back at me the child shook her head and then back looked at Papyrus. She shot the tall annoyance a giant smile making him light up in excitement. 

He quickly accepted her friend request and snatched the child up in his arms, “Wowie! We haven’t even had our first date yet and I already managed to hit the friend zone.” Papyrus then went on to tell the child how to get to the exit of the underground. Then he said something strange, just like Toriel did. He said the King wanted to acquire a human to pass the barrier. Something about that statement didn’t sit right with me, if all he needed was one human wouldn’t he have used me all those years ago. There was more to this that needs to be explained now. 

Papyrus placed the child onto his shoulders, “Now we can begin our date!” he called before walking the child off in the direction we had just came from. This was going to be weird but I have to make sure this isn’t a trick, I followed after. 

~

We approached the big colorful house and Papyrus jiggled the door open. I wasn’t sure if I was more shocked at the fact that I was about to go into a beautiful house or the fact that it belonged to Papyrus. Upon entering the house a smell filled the air of old socks and ketchup. This was the same smell the short stocky skeleton gave off, and honestly I was relieved to find out he was nowhere in sight. 

Papyrus took the child to his room and shut the door behind them before I even had a chance to enter. I tried my hardest to open the door but my hands slipped right through it. Then I thought maybe I could walk through the wall but that didn’t happen either. I could only touch items the child gave me and only she and the short stack could see or touch me. Nothing made sense and it was starting to get on my last nerve. 

I’m not in there to be able to help her if she gets herself into trouble. I’m not there to get her out of danger. Please be safe.. My back slid down the door as I planted myself to the floor. I was alone once again, “Asriel….” I whispered softly, “Is it alright if I keep calling out your name like this?” Tears were building up in my eyes as I spoke to myself, “I want to see you so badly. I miss you. I don’t like this girl that much, she’s annoying and weak but she’s all I have without you. Why didn’t you listen to me…” I began to pull at my hair fiercely at my memories, “Why does no one ever listen to me when I tell them they’re in danger and that they need to fight.” my grip on my hair tightened, “You’re all idiots.” My thoughts exploded in my mind causing my body to twitch, all the memories and pain filled me to the brim. I have no idea why I am reacting like this, my tears seem to calm but my body becomes hot and my sight begins to blur as if I’m going to faint. I can’t stop this feeling, this is the same feeling I got when we first met that comedian. I freaked out without any control, I completely lost it for a moment. Here I am once again in the same situation. 

My body through itself to the ground face first and my hands refused to give up my the grip on my hair. My teeth sharply sunk into my lip in attempt to break it open, maybe pain could snap me out of this. Nothing seemed to be working though, nothing! My breath began fading as my eyes went in and out of focus. That’s was the moment that I saw something so strange that it managed to clear my mind. My hands released their grip and my body collapsed in relaxation onto the floor. I could see clearly once again and my mind was blank, I have no idea what had just happened or what caused it but it was something I never want to go through again. 

The strange sight that had knock my mind back into peace was fire escaping from under a door down the hall. This was like no ordinary fire, it was not growing or spreading. I slowly approached the door to get a good look at the fire that was sparking from the cracks. As I got close I had noticed that the fire was not hot or warm, that may be do to the my body state but something told me that it wasn’t just me. This fire almost resembled the same magic that Asriel uses, so mysterious and strange. Looking down the hall both ways I only saw two rooms so I assume this belongs to the funny man, I wonder if he’s in there and if he is what is he doing to cause this. 

Off into the distance I heard a door open. It was the child exiting Papyrus’ room. I swiftly ran over to her and looked her over. She seemed a bit off as if something was bothering her and she wasn’t hesitant to leave the house. 

The kid was always quiet but her silence at the moment was making me uncomfortable, I hope that freak didn’t lay a finger on her. “Girly. Is something wrong?” The child stopped walking, we were now on the road where she had her fight with Papyrus, she sighed and shrugged her shoulder, “Get rejected or something?” and by the look on her face I could tell I was right. This kid was a freak who had a thing for skeletons and I hope to god she snaps out of it, “Look kid, I understand you might feel… sad? But that’s ok, we have a long road ahead of us, so we might run into someone else.” 

The child gave out a giggle and flashed a gentle smile, she was so easily amused. She weaved her fingers in with mine and grasped my hand tight before leading me down the road. I don’t know how I feel about her holding my hand like this but I can’t do much to stop it. Looking ahead I saw what seemed to be the end of the snowy village. A giant cave sat in front of us with beautiful glowing crystals surrounding the entrance. This is our next step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I am extremely sorry for all this confusion I've been putting you through. Being out of work for 6 weeks is throwing me off. 
> 
> There is something I would like to say and that is you guys are my inspiration and you all bring me happiness. Last week I posted chapter 9 and I watched my kudos rise by 20, I wanted to cry. Thank you all for showing so much love and I promise you all will not be disappointed with what is to come.
> 
> Your partner in time,  
> Jenn S.


	13. A path of my own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you feel the cogs of my mind breaking....
> 
> I'm so lost without you...
> 
> Asriel... 
> 
> Everyone is to blame...
> 
> They'll all pay...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been dealing with a lot of hospital stuff lately. Getting my stitches pulled, being very sick, my body swelling. So it's been very hard to focus and I noticed that this story has been turning into Frisk’s story but we don't need that. 
> 
> So I talked with a friend and she inspired me and helped me get back on track. 
> 
> This is Chara's world so I'm going to keep it that way.
> 
> Enjoy!

Walking through the cave the sound of water dripping slowly from the ceiling echoed through my ears. The crystals buried into the walls twinkled like the stars in the night sky. It was so mesmerizing that I couldn't stop looking around. The girl by my side looked just as amazed, until she inhaled excitedly and took off running. “Hey where are you-” then I saw him. The ugly grinning skeleton who always seems to show up when I didn't want him too. Well, I never wanted him around so he always made bad timing. I just can't take the freaky smile and idiotic attitude. 

He was sitting behind what looked to be the same booth as the one back in the forest. It even had the snow on the roof to match. The girl managed to climb onto the booths counter, she seemed to be giggling as the freak spat out a few lousy puns. 

As I approached the two of them I heard a whisper from beside me. To my left sat a tiny blue flower with glowing petals. “What is this?” I could have sworn I heard a whisper just a second ago. I went to tap the flower but my hand seemed to go right through it, I still don't understand how only those two over there can hear and see me. 

Looking over at the skeleton’s booth, I noticed the child was gone, but when I turned the other way there she was right in my face. I jumped back a bit in surprise but she just giggled. Looking at the flower she seemed to be interested at what it was, then she did something she hasn't done since the ruins, “It's pretty…” she spoke.

“It's.. Pretty…” the flower repeated, what an odd thing to do. After that the child began clapping her hands and giggling like crazy. “See isn't that cool! I've been playing with it all day.” said a voice I haven't heard before. Turning fully away from the flower I saw a small orange monster with out arms. He was around our height and wore a striped shirt without arm holes. Bruises covered his entire face as if he was being beaten. 

I couldn't bare the sight of him. His scars and bruises only reminded me of the times that disgusting man would slam his fist and rip my skin. The endless nights of pain and suffering. Waking up to find new marks on my skin or even worse, blood. I can still smell the scent of copper that use to fill my nostrils. My face still stings when I remember getting thrown around like a rag doll. “Just deal with it, Chara!” he'd shout at me as he ripped me open. I'd beg him to stop. No more, no more. But all he would do was smile down at me and laugh, I couldn't bare his grins or his noises. I will never forget him. If he is still around, and I can manage a way out, I will draw his blood. 

I didn't realize it right away but here I am again grabbing and yanking at my hair, as my memories flood back. Thankfully I let go before I could do any damage. My attention was now back to reality. The monster child just seemed to be laughing and looking over the girl before running off. Or trying to run off, he slammed him face into the ground before taking off. 

The girl approached me and motioned me to join her with the skeleton, explaining in very few words about then getting food. The child had managed to move on from the strange monster kid to instantly going to lunch with the funny man. Yes, this frustrated me to no end but I just have to deal with it. I agreed. 

“I know a shortcut.” The skeleton said snatching the child up into his arms, “Hold on tight and close your eyes.” The child did as he said but I did not. Something about this was too strange and suspicious. I don't trust him what so ever, I've said it once and I'll say it until the end of my days. 

The skeleton looked back at me and gave out a “tsk” before wrapping the child tight in his arms. That's when my world seemed the shatter. Everything went black and only the three of us were visible. “So what do ya want here?” the skeletons voice echoed. He was holding the girl tightly in his arms, she now seemed unconscious, his eyes were on me. 

I felt dizzy, my stomach was flipping, I don't understand what's going on. “what?” was the only thing I could think of saying. 

“You ain't suppose to be here. This isn't your time. Don't get in our way.” his words growled at me throughout the darkness. I was terrified, I want to cry. But I can't, not in front of him. 

“What are you talking about!?” I spat out at him with some weakness to my voice. Not even a second later my body began to feel heavy and my head slammed to the ground. For the first time in years I actually felt the stinging pain shoot up my forehead as I collided with the ground. 

“You ain't normal I can tell, so let this be your only warning.” My body began to shake and quiver when I couldn't pick it up from the ground. My legs and arms were glued in place, my face was wet as tears flowed. 

I finally snapped.

“YOU FUCKING ASS! I HATE YOU! YOU’RE FREAKY SMILE AND CONSTANT JOKING PISSES ME OFF! IF I EVER GET MY HANDS ON YOU, I'M GOING TO SHOVE YOUR RIBS THROUGH YOUR EYE SOCKETS! I HATE YOU!” Tears ran down my face like a waterfall as my body shook, only this time out of pure anger. 

“I'd like to see ya try. Sure, I can touch ya. But you can't touch me in that state.” and with those words my body felt as if a weight had been lifted off my shoulders, I could breath and see again, the world had color once more. “Hey, kiddo wake up, we're ‘ere.” Sans said gently shaking the child and setting her down. I know where we are, we're right out front of that greasy looking bar. The child looks as if she was finally waking up and realizing she in a different place from where she just was but easily accepting it. 

Shooting me a glance and reaching her hand out to me, she tried to invite me to join her for lunch along with this ugly creature. “No…” I said backing away from her hand. I don’t think she was expecting this reaction out of me since worry was written all over her face. “I’m not going! If you want to stay with him then fine! But I’m not having any part of this.” As I released a sigh something inside of me felt like it was breaking, as if a bond was broken. I don’t know why in the world I thought I could trust this kid to listen to me, but now I know I can’t. 

The skeleton grabbed the child’s hand, “What wrong, bucko? Dont’cha want some grub?” He said acting as if he couldn’t see me, when we both know very well he can. The child just shook her head and walked with Sans into the bar only looking back at me once before the door shut. 

Something about this was odd. Very odd. Before when the child would go somewhere my body would pull right behind but now I don’t feel anything holding me back. Maybe the bond between us was really gone, maybe that feeling wasn’t just something odd. That doesn’t explain why I’m still here. Why I’m still around. There has to be something else out there keeping me around, this girl was just a body to cling to…. Something to show me the way.

“Asriel….” It had to be him! Who else could be doing this! I know he’s out there, I knew it all along. Picking up my feet I darted my way back to the cave forgetting all about the child. I can find my way alone and since no one can see or hear me, no one will attack me! Thankfully the cave wasn’t far off and I was right back where I had left off. No more young girl with a golden heart holding me back, no more creepy skeletons who like to mess with me, no,.... I can finally do what I set out to in the first place. I can find him… my body… the truth. 

The more I walked through the cave the more I could feel something in me growing. It felt like fire burning throughout my veins. This was the same feeling I would get when Asriel and I would play together. Sometimes when we played we got physical, he would throw himself on top of me and pin me down claiming he was superior and the winner. When he first started to do that, I thought that he was actually trying to hurt me but time after time I noticed that he never did hurt me but instead left a burning and tingling feeling all over my body. This feeling was something I could never forget and feeling it now only fills me with hope. 

~

I picked up speed as the twisting in my chest grew, “You’re close” I panted out, I just need to follow this feeling a bit more. I couldn’t remember how long I had been running for but it wasn’t a quick trip. I was out of breath and needed to take a rest. 

Seating myself up against the walls of the cave, I gripped the chest of my sweater. This burning sensation didn’t seem to want to stop, as long as it is directing me I do not mind. I just wish I knew where it was trying to take me because honestly I feel as though I have been going in a giant circle. 

There was a faint memory coming back into mind as I rested. A song. A gentle and unforgettable song. The song that sounded of rain drops on piano keys. I hummed along with the tune in my head. If I hadn’t known better I would’ve sworn it was the music box. The notes in my brain rang out so loudly it sounded as if it was echoing throughout the cave. “Do do do do da do dooo” I began to hum along with the tune. Words began to form as I continued to sing along, “You are truly my best friend, who I want here to no end. Please come back so we can meet again, I know you’re out there somewhere.” My words matched perfectly along with the melody in my mind. I can still see those little golden lights floating around me just like back then. 

They look so real… as if they are right in front of me. The way they shined in my face and danced around with the music. The music…. This wasn’t in my head, I was really hearing the song. It was echoing off of the walls. 

Without a thought I picked myself up off the ground and ran towards the sound following after the golden lights. “Asriel!” I called out picking up more speed. Off into the distance I saw what looked to be a person sitting down with their legs folded and giant horns coming from their head. Its was him! “I found you!” I couldn’t believe what I was seeing. I knew I could feel him, I knew I wasn’t wrong. 

The golden orbs faded as I approached the figure. My footstep came to a halt. My heart dropped. In front of me was a statue in the shape of Asriel completely made out of stone. In the lap of the statue sat Asriel’s music box, it was open and playing out the song that use to bring me peace. Now it was only a memory. A memory of what life once was, and what life will never be like again. 

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” I kicked the dirt under my feet and slammed my arms against the walls. This had to be a sick joke, this can't be true. He was strong, one of the strongest being in the world. He can't be…. I can still feel him. If he was gone I wouldn't be able to feel him, monsters just turn to dust…. “Asriel! Stop fucking with me!” I screamed out looking in all directions hoping he would just show up. 

But nobody came. 

“Please Asriel….. I'm so scared…. I'm so alone….”

Nobody came. 

My knees smacked the ground and my arms fell to my side. Humanity had taken everything from me, my freedom, my life, my best friend. I can never get any of that back. For once in my life things were looking up for me but something always has to fuck it up. Everyone is to blame for this. Humans. Monsters. All of them. Everyone had a part in causing me so much pain. They'll all pay. I'll find a way. 

~

It was hard to collect myself if that even was the right term. I was shattered, broken into a million pieces and nothing could ever fix me. All my hopes and dreams were crushed in an instant. He was my only motivation, he was the only reason I truly wanted to find my way out. I can't take it. 

I was now wandering off down the halls of the cave with every twist and turn trying to clear my mind. I listened to a couple echo flowers tell a story of two monsters wanting to see the stars. I also found some ballet slippers, which just caused more rage, oddly though I didn't show it, I'm fed up with getting angry. 

Under my feet now was a torn up bridge with a bunch of giant hole in them. I don't remember how I got here, my mind is my worst enemy right now. The wood of the bridge was still chipping so whatever caused these holes was still near by. It didn't take me long to find out what caused them when in front of me in the distance stood the child. She was holding up her hands in defence as an extremely tall person in full armor toward over her. 

“Are you that stupid,” The ground began to shake, “RUN!” I screamed as I watch water-like spears shoot up from the wood on the bridge. The child took off running as the armored creature followed. Not being bound to the child anymore I really shouldn't have to care what happens to her, I just followed after them to see what would happen next. Honestly, this was extremely exciting. 

The armored warrior chased the child into a corner until there was no where for the girl to go. I couldn't stop my feet this was much too thrilling. I found myself stopping next to the child and looking back at the armored warrior. They raised their sharp spear into the air ready for an attack, but instead of striking the girl the warrior sliced the ground open causing the bridge to collapse and both of us to fall. 

~

Constantly I find myself engulfed in darkness. Scared and alone. I couldn’t tell where I was, but for some reason I felt the same feeling as I did when I first fell. “You've fallen down haven't you?” I heard his voice echoing in my mind. The scene replayed in my memory only this time I could see Asriel perfectly. I could feel his warm fur rubbing against my skin. “What's your name? Chara, huh? My name is….” 

I took in a sharp inhale as my body woke with a spark. “Asriel!” Once again he was gone. What freaked me out the most was that when my consciousness returned I noticed that I had once again fallen in a bed of golden flowers, as if someone knew this was going to happen. Maybe this is all one big bad dream and I'll wake up any minute….even I know at this point, I'm just lying to myself. 

The child was no longer in sight, she must have woken up before me. A smell came across my nose that only caused me to gag. Taking in my scenery everything was covered in garbage. Piles and piles of trash. I doubt I would find anything of us since I can't even pick anything up, so I just walked on. 

Nearing the end of the dump, I found tons of pieces of cotton scatter all amongst the ground, it almost reminded me of the cotton in the dummy back home… I mean the ruins. Whenever I would play with it cotton would fling everywhere. Asriel did always say I played to rough but it was more fun that way. 

I found that the more I walked through this cave the more nothing made any sense. I found two houses that resembled ghost and one a fish, I also found a farm of snails that were all dressed up in fancy looking outfits. I did love the way these houses looked though, even when I first came to the ruins, the sight of that house made me feel loved. The skeleton brother’s house was breathtaking and these were just truly astonishing. I guess I loved every house except for “my old house.” Way back then I was never able to refer to that place as a home and when I first met the Dreemurr’s I felt like I finally could. Now my new brother is dead, my new “mother” had forgotten me, and my new dad was nowhere to be found. 

Ignoring the houses and trying to forget about my “old families” I continued on knowing something out there was causing this burning feeling in my chest. The scent of fish began to filled the air making me feel sick to my stomach, but all that was in front of me now was what looked to be a mountain (which is odd since we are all already under a mountain). I could hear pleads and screams off in the distance, the girl must be there getting into trouble once again. There is no stopping with that girl is there. 

Taking my time I made my way through the cave to see the girl trying her hardest to block spear shooting in her direction. That girl takes so much damage, I’m surprised she’s still alive. The armored warrior, who resembled a fish without their helmet was beaming glowing water-like spears in all different directions at the child. The girl blocked as many as she could, only getting hit a few times from sneaking arrows from behind, before taking off down the hall. I guess she did listen to me when I told her to just keep running. 

This fight was so intense I just had to keep up with them. Running at full speed down long hallways the girl ended up shaking off the warrior by heading into a world which looked to be made of fire. The fishy warrior collapsed to the ground, they were starting to smell better the hotter the room got. Of course the child didn’t finish off her enemy like anyone else would but instead she helped the fishy monster up to their feet and walked off back into the waterfalls.

“Weird fucks I swear…” I whispered to myself watching the child. 

“not followin’ her anymore are ya?” why did he always have to show up, like seriously this comedian is starting to make my skin crawl. I really hope one day I can keep my promise to him and shoved those ribs through his face. He was sitting at yet another booth resting his head on the counter. These booths were starting to freak me out, they all had snow on the roofs even in the hottest of places. “I knew she wasn't keepin’ ya around. She's too pure to attract somethin’ like you ‘ere.” 

“something like me. If anything you're freakier than I am. I see the way you look at her, it's disgusting and -”

“Answer me this.” The funny man said completely interrupting me, “Have you eva’ heard of a talkin’ flower?” 

Flowey was the first thing that came to my mind. He was the only flower I knew who could talk, but why did he want to know? If he has something to do with that thing I don't want to be the one to help me. “No. And even if I did I wouldn't tell you.” 

“Funny. You think you can lie. I can see right through you.” he said laughing at his own pun. How he knew I was lying only sent chills up my spine, it's as if he was getting into my head and at this point I wouldn't doubt it. “Look if asked the kiddo back at the bar and she said yes. Trust me I knew she wasn't talking about echo flowers neither.” 

“Why does it matter?!” I am starting to get extremely irritated with this guy. 

“ ‘Cause, I don't want you getting any ideas now.” he said moving from behind the booths counter and started walking in my direction. My feet were trapped in place, I can't lie, I'm scared but I puffed out my chest and bit my bottom lip showing I wasn't going to be taking his shit. 

“and if I do?” 

“then it looks like I'll have to go back to work.” he replied flashing a rough smile at me. Out of the corner of my eye I could almost have sworn I saw him beginning to sweat. 

“What are you talking ab-” My body slammed against the ground swiftly before I could finish. My face collided with the hot rock, I could almost feel it burning.

When I was finally able to lift my head up I realized he was gone. Probably took one of his famous short cuts to get away. Coward. I picked myself up off the ground and patted myself down. Looking off into the distance I saw a huge building in front of me labeled “Royal science lab.” The only thing that came to mind was Gaster. I wanted nothing to do with him at all, the memory of him alone scares me, but if anything maybe he could see me and help me find Asgore. I just needed to find a way in there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this hit 90 kudos. I'm in complete shock. You all fill me with determination to keep writing. 
> 
> P.s. people have been asking about what I am going to do next since we only have a hand full of chapters left. Well for all of you Overwatch (junkrat) fans I have a tale coming up you might want to stay around for. 
> 
> Also I started out writing some smut so I make do a couple one shots here and there. 
> 
> If you have any ideas for a story you would like me to write leave a message and who know I might end up bringing that idea to life. 
> 
>  
> 
> I love you all from your partner in time,
> 
> Jenn S.


	14. I'm your new best friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of background and the start of the end of the pacifist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100 kudos! I love you guys! *cries a bit* I want to hug you all. I hope you are enjoying this. Remember if you have any questions just shoot me a message!
> 
> Readers note!: anything centered in the article passages.

The lab was not far off, yet it was so hot here that the walk seemed to take forever. I passed a couple of guard who seemed to be talking of a “child in a striped sweater.” If I didn’t know who they were talking about I would be the stupidest person on earth, but I just ignored them and kept moving. Whatever she gets herself into now is on her.

Looking over the giant lab door it had just occurred to me that I have no way of getting inside without someone else's help. This is the only way I can go according to that tall annoying skeleton. I kind of wish I stayed with that childish girl now, just so she could open this door for me. I just have to think of a way in myself now.

“You move quickly alone. I’ve never seen you move this much in years.” A voice came from behind me. This voice was something I had heard once before but I couldn’t recall who it was instantly. Turning to face the owner of the voice, it had come to my attention quickly that it was Flowey the flower.

He was giving one of his big “friendly” smiles that he seems to love showing, “Trying to find your way out?” he continued to speak, laughing out through his words, “I wouldn’t try. You’re stuck here no matter what.”

“You sound like a stalker. What do you want from me, you weed?” I spat out being sick and tired of things getting in my way. And what did he mean by I haven’t moved this much in years? Has he been watching me since I woke up here?

“Just wanted to see what you were doing. How things have been treating you. When I first saw you back at the entrance, you were fast asleep.” He spoke in shifty words, “But something about you interested me. You see, I have no soul. I act the way I do because of that. Yet, you are different. You have a soul, yet you don’t act the same way other humans do.” The more he spoke the more confusing his words became and on top of all that, why was he telling me all of this?

“You persist after death but you don’t get a body. You can feel things other can’t! You’re so deliciously interesting you know that!”

“Look flower, I really don’t need this right now. You acted like you couldn’t see me back in the ruins but now you tell me you’ve been watching me. I’ve got more important things to find out then why a weed thinks it’s ok to lie to me.” My chest began to burn inside, I was becoming extremely irritated by all of this and I just wanted to move forward. His demented eyes and freaky laugh seemed a lot less frightening than it was back then but the more I listened and the more I stared, the more hate inside me grew.

“I know what happened to your six little friends!” He said laughing at the top of his lungs. His words made my heart drop.

“What happened?”

“He killed them!” Flowey said quickly dropping himself into the ground and completely out of eyesight.

“Who….?” I whispered to myself looking in every direction. Now I wanted answers, now I needed him around. Thankfully he came back, I turned quickly when I heard his roots sprout up from behind me.

“The man near the end of course!” Flowey was now laughing like a maniac, I swear he could drive anyone insane. “Just don’t get too close to him, he caused me my fair share at a couple of resets.”

“What do you mean reset? And Who is this man?”

“Someone you seem to have met. And I’m only telling you this for one reason,” Flowey said waving around a leaf as if he was wagging a finger in my face, “because you’ll find out soon enough.” Finally someone is going to start answering things for me, I just didn’t expect to get my answers from a talking fucking flower with the world’s ugliest face. “So when you fight and you die, your soul live. I know you figured that out already, but a soul with great determination can come back to fight again.” He said dropping back into the ground and reappearing behind me once again, “And one day, you’ll be the one to do it. It might not be today but you’re just like me. We’re not normal, we’re not like the others. I know that one day we can play again, because I'm your new best friend.”

Flowey dropped himself back into the ground, only this time he didn’t show himself again. The only thing that came after that was the sound of a giant door opening and when I looked back the lab doors were open. He must have opened it for me. I’m glad he did, but something about this was bothering me. Why was he helping me? And when he said we would play again did he mean he was going to attack me like he did the girl?

I entered the strange and dark lab, with the hopes (and great fear) of finding Gaster. He would know where Asgore is. Out of the corner of my eye I spotted a glow coming from what looked to be a TV screen, but when I approached it I noticed it didn't look like a TV at all. It had a weird keypad with letters on it and something that reminded me of a mouse, I have never seen one of these before.

Flop!

A noise rang out from behind me and I instantly turned in fear but found nothing, “Hello? Gaster?” there was no response. As I went to walk away from the weird tv I ended up stepping on something that wasn't there before. It looked to be an old newspaper opened right in the middle. The light from the screen brightened it up just enough for me to be able to read it, even though the date and a lot of the words were smudged.

**Death Is Born.**

That was the title.

 

_In our time, the great mages have shown us that everything can be solved with just a bit of hope and determination. After sealing the monsters off behind a barrier, we have then to thank for saving our lives and our souls. But to our great concern it has come to our attention that one of our great mages has done something that is highly frowned upon._

Below that passage was a picture on a woman hiding her face behind a hat and a man I knew far too well. Why is this here? What even is this? I had to keep reading.

_The fifth mage, Daniel Mallory, has done something that many would say could cause an uprising or the end of time. As we all know beings of great magical power are forbidden to have relationship with normal humans, yet Mallory has been having secret affairs for years and even eloped according to investigators._  
_After the birth of a child with piercing red eyes, pale ghost-like skin, and sharp teeth like daggers._

I slid my tongue along the edges of my teeth. Sharp.

_It has become clear that Mallory’s affairs have created something unfortunate. Judges have not said what is to happen of the parents and child, yet when interviewed, Mallory stated, “I will rid of the child. It will never be seen.”_  
_We are led and hope to believe that the child is no longer with us. Magic is a strong bond that should not be toyed with. Since the parent’s souls were not bonded, a magic inside created something with a power like no other, the power to destroy us all._  
_Mallory will have his mage honor revoked, yet we are thankful that this threat has been avoided._

I felt like vomiting. This can't be about me. But it was about him… I am his child…. Trapped in a house for years…. Red eyes…. Pale skin…. I'm not freak. It's not my fault. It's his.

Honestly, in the back of my mind, I always knew if I was shown to the world, people would feel scared. Deep down I knew I wasn't like my parents or the people on tv. But I can't accept this, I can't accept the fact that they're pretty much calling me a monster. I wish he would have just gotten rid of me instead of taking out all his hate on me as if I was the blame.

What I'm truly confused about is back when Asriel wouldn't fight, that man told everyone I was his kid, and they aided him. Shouldn't they have been scared or angry? They all thought I was dead as a baby. Nothing makes sense.

“See you are different. Just like me.” Flowey’s voice came from my left. Slowly I sat myself down on the floor and looked over the papers. “expect you have a soul. You were meant to kill.” Flowey’s tendrils began to crawl up my leg as he moved his face closer to mine, my chest was burning. I whimpered out and bit my lip, everything was flooding my mind so suddenly. “Do you feel that. That's me. You and I were suppose to meet.”

“I….”

“You already killed before. What if I told you that you can become a god.” A twisted smile appeared on Flowey’s face.

“No, it doesn't work out -”

“I mean just you. You can touch souls, can't you?” Flowey’s tendrils were now squeezing tight on my leg, I nodded and he let up a bit. “In a room, not far from here there are six. They belonged to those kids. If you take them, the world is yours. I can help you.”

My heart was beating fast.

“Power over the people who hated you, revenge for the ones who hurt you, and you can get the one you love back.” Flowey’s face twisted from a demented smile to confused when I began to laugh. All sense in my body went numb and my head was spinning. I felt high off of the thoughts. Beating that man and woman just as they did me, having all the power a girl could ever ask for. All I had to do was get hold of six little souls.

“Your determination is growing. You want to know something fun? The more it grows the more life like you become. Maybe one day you'll have your full body back.”

That's right I was feeling Flowey on my legs, it hurt so much but only proved deep down inside I was still alive. My laugh grew louder as I reached my hand out to Flowey and gently touched his petals. The smooth texture on my fingertips felt so soft.

Maybe the girl had such strong determination that it rubbed off when I was near, helping me leave the room and touch things. Yet, with Flowey I felt mine growing.

“hurt me…” Flowey’s face looked shocked by my request for him to cause me pain, “I need to make sure this is real. Hurt me.” his smile returned to his face once more as his tendrils squeezed my legs tightly. The pressure was almost unbearable but it was only proving to me that my body had life to it. That's when I felt a sharp pain, like a needle inject itself into my body. My chest was burning, my head was spinning, I wanted to scream but nothing came out, just heavy breathing.

After a few moments Flowey eased the tendrils off of my legs. I believed him now and things were finally starting to come together for once in my life.

“I'll follow you.”

Flowey’s eyes widened at my words. I wasn't lying either this time. He knew what was going on here and he had answers, if anyone can help me down here it's him. Looking down at the cut marks that were now spread across my legs, I knew he would be good protection in a fight to. I could already feel the determination running through me which only made the burning in my chest stronger. Flowey’s presence reminded me of Asriel, yet in a more sinister way.

Picking myself off the ground, I allowed Flowey to twist himself around me, “okay, let's get out of here. There's nothing we need here.” Listening to him I began walking to the other side of the room where there was an exit door but to my left something caught my attention. A door with a weird symbol on it. When I went to turn towards it Flowey jumped forward into my face, “There's nothing to see in there. Keep moving.”

I didn't like how bossy he got but maybe he was right. Right now I have no idea where I am but Flowey seems to have been here before, so I couldn't argue his words.

~

Flowey led me through the place called hotland and helped me solve puzzles that were in my way. It reminded me of the times I would play in the ruins with Asriel. Flowey himself reminded me of Asriel, he constantly said Golly and gosh when I would do something unexpected (like jumping on random heating vents the flinging myself around the room), I could tell I was annoying him and I loved every minute of it. I felt like life was normal once again, at least for a moment.

Flowey instructed me on how to work a thing he called an elevator which is something I have never seen before. It made traveling a lot quicker and I didn't even have to walk up steps to get to a higher room. I wish houses had these, it would make life so much easier. I wonder if the surface has these or if it's something monsters made.

Being shut in for years with only my art supplies and a small TV makes me feel ignorant to the world around me. There are many things I don't know that I feel like everyone else does. Flowey and I came across a place he called a hotel, it somewhat reminded me of the inn back in the forest but I had no idea what the difference between the two are, but apparently they are everywhere. “We’re near the core,” he said, “You'll be at the end soon.” I sat down leaning against the wall which to my surprise I felt the bricks along my back. “Your determination is getting strong, your body is forming but it's not ready yet.”

“Is that so?”

“yes now get up and let's keep going.”

I huffed at Flowey starting to become irritated by his attitude. “You know,” I started bringing myself to my feet, “You remind me of a close friend. Only you're an ass.”

“I've been told that before but I doubt I'm anything special.”

We walked our way into the hotel when I saw the child exiting one of the rooms. She moved quickly down a long hallway, I don't think she saw me. Flowey told me to follow after her but my feet were already going before he said a word. The room around us looked to be one giant lab and far in the distance I saw the child running forward. She was going so fast I completely lost sight of her. She must know where she is going, I wonder if she's getting help too. The memory of that freaking skeleton came to mind and I shivered at the thought of him.

Looking down the halls I spotted monsters who didn't look so friendly. “Chara hold on.”

“How do you know my nam- ahhhhhh” Flowey quickly wrapped his vines around me and up the wall. Without any warning I was being yanked up into the air. He was dangling me from the roof and maneuvering us over the monsters.

“they still can't see you but they can see me and I really don't feel like fighting right now.” I understood what he was saying but I wasn't paying attention. He said my name…. I never told him my name. What the fuck is going on? I kept myself silent until Flowey dropped me off in front of an elevator. He called it down and pushed me in once the doors open, “I'll meet you up there.” he pushes a floor number causing the doors the shut and I was sent up.

I began to pound my fist against the door in frustration. How did he know my name and why did I have to go alone. When the doors reopened I exited to find a lizard monster yanking at a door in front of them. Music was blaring and flashing lights could be seen from the cracks. They looked worried about something but I'm not sure what.

Flowey said he would meet me up here but he is nowhere in sight. I'm not sure if I should have trusted him now, yet, he did tell me things I should have been told years ago and if it wasn't for him I wouldn't have gotten into the lab. That's when I realized that I didn't see Gaster back at the lab. If anywhere he would have been there, I don't even think I need him anymore. I guess that's a good thing.

The lizard monster finally managed to swing the door open and ran straight into the room, “Don't fight!” it called out. When I entered the room I saw the child standing over a robot without arms or legs. Did she really… no way… she's too sweet. I'm a bit impressed, I didn't think she had it in her.

The lizard monster began to cry a bit over the robot but the child seemed to be comforting her. Now I'm starting to doubt she was the one who torn that robot up. “If you go straight ahead,” The lizard began to speak, “You'll find Asgore.”

Asgore! I need him! My feet began to move and my hand locked onto the girls. Her eyes moved from the lizard’s to mine and she nodded gasping my hand back tighter.

The lizard monster picked up the pieces to the robot and left the room. In front of me and the child sat an old looking elevator. “Look, I was…. Out of line earlier,” I was lying, I didn't want her mad at me for running away from her back at the bar, “I'll help you…. from here on out.”

A giggle escaped the girl's lips as she called the elevator down. My heart skipped a beat when the doors opened and we entered, hand in hand. It was finally time I get to see Asgore. It's been so long. I hope he can see me and help me. Dad….

When the doors opened once again….

I was reminded of home….

The ruins….

A far off memory….

Only…

Darker….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I say this all the time but you all inspire me to keep writing. I have decided to do one more undertale story which will be announced after the last chapter of this. 
> 
> Thank you all for showing so much love! 
> 
> Next chapter might be late and very long but I promise it will be worth it all. 
> 
> Your partner in time,  
> Jenn S.


	15. The end of happiness, the end of sanity.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asgore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So while writing this I ended up giving myself an anxiety attack... so please excuse my grammar or misspellings. 
> 
> A little bit about me here if anyone cares and I think this is an appropriate time to say this but Chara is based off of me and my experiences, just a bit more exaggerated. Dealing with abuse (not from my father btw but someone else) and shutting myself in my whole life never seemed to do me well. So as I entered the world, my mental state never pointed me in the right direction, which led to self harm (never harm to anyone else). Dealing with anxiety, ptsd, depression, and manic bipolar things always seemed tough but I got the help I needed. 
> 
> As I wrote about the scene inside Asgore’s house, I began to see a bit of myself in these situations and I lost myself in my thoughts. I took a break from writing this for a couple days. Omega Flowey was suppose to be included but I couldn't bring myself to it. I just need to breath a bit and then I can fully bring myself back to my full self. 
> 
> Sorry for this little whatever rant or what not. Just needed to put that out there if my writing seems weird. But anyway enjoy and I can't wait to hear from you all next time 
> 
> You partner in time,  
> Jenn S.

The air was stiff and cold, I felt as though I could cut it like butter. My body shook, something about this gave me a horrible feeling. Where is Asgore, I just want to see him right now. 

The child stood by my side and gripped my hand tight, she looked as if she was going to cry for fear was written all over her face. Toriel told the child that Asgore would try and kill her and I overheard other monsters talking of him taking souls, but I think they're lying. Asgore was a kind man who took me in and became the father I never had before. 

“Asgore won't hurt you. I know he won't, so don't freak out. He should be up ahead.” I said trying to calm the child as I escorted her down the hall. 

This had to be one of the highest places I have even been. I could look over the whole underground from here, and I thought the castle in the ruins was big but this was something too amazing for words. 

As we turned the hall I spotted something I was not expecting. It was our home but in a different place. There was only one difference. Back in the ruins I use to climb a tree that sat right out front of our house but here there was no tree, and it only made this room feel very unsettling. Yet I could feel my heart exploding with memories of Asriel and I. 

Without any thoughts I walked through the door with the child still by my side. Everything was almost the same, the only things that seemed different was golden flowers everywhere (they were Asgore’s favorite) and the basement was chained off. Forget the ruins, “This is my new home….” I said thinking out loud as I took in the scenery. 

The girl and I made our way into the living room where we spotted two froggits, my body instantly wanted to defend itself but instead of attacking they began talking. 

“A long time ago, a human fell into the ruins.” The first froggit said to the child. The second one continued, “Injured by its fall the human called out for help.” as they talked I couldn't help be feel as if they were wrong, also how did they know this story. Right after their words both the froggits hopped off. 

Making our way into the kitchen the child saw a shine key and ran over to grab it and attached it to a strange object similar to the “cell phone?” (i think it was called) that Toriel had given her. 

As we left the kitchen and began to leave the living room two more monsters appeared to us, “Asriel, the kings son, heard the humans call.” they spoke of the same tale in the same was as the froggits, “he brought the human back to the castle.” once again the monsters left after their words. I don't understand how they know about Asriel and I. 

“Let's keep going…” I said to the child starting to feel very uncomfortable with all of this. As we walked down the hall a thought occurred to me as I grabbed the child by the hand and ran towards a door that was my room back in the ruins. When I opened that door what I saw inside made my heart scream out, my bed, his bed, our clothes, our toys. I even saw in the middle of the room two white boxes and I instantly knew what was inside one of them but the other I was unsure. 

The child opened the first box and pulled out something I wasn't expecting to see. It was the locket Asriel gave me the day of my death, our death… 

The child began to try and put the locket on, “Wait!” I screamed out stopping her movements, “That locket means so much to me…. Give me it.” without any hesitation or argue the child herself placed the locket around my neck. I had never forgot about it and I wanted it so much over the years and having it now only made me feel safe, protected, strong. 

I then told the child to open the next box and to take what was inside, she pulled out the dagger with fear in her eyes, “someone warned me of a man who has killed children at the end of the underground. Hold that close just in case Asgore does not want to fight him.” I could tell that the girl did not agree with what I wanted her to do but she accepted it anyway holding the dagger close, it's for her own good. 

Once I was finished taking in the scenery of the room we finally left and started our way down the hall. Toriel’s room was closed off but Asgore’s wasn't. I can't believe I finally get to see him again. Before we could enter the door three monsters showed up once again. 

“Over time the Asriel and the human became like siblings.”  
“The king and queen treated the human child as their own.”  
“The underground was full of hope.” 

When the monsters vanished, the child once again spotted a key lying on an end table out front of Asgore’s room. She took it. Before entering his room the child went over to the mirror hanging on the hall wall and smiled. When I looked at it, I could not see my own reflection. “Hey, despite everything, it's still you…” I was upset at the fact I was not myself anymore. I was not the me these monsters were talking about. I need my body back. 

The child finally opened the door to Asgore’s room. I was ready to be greeted by his smiling face but he was not there. Yet, I noticed that he had kept all of the things Asriel and I had given him. Everything from our flower picture to that silly sweeter. Unlike Toriel, Asgore had not forgotten me. 

The child looked over the keys she had collected and quickly ran out of the room, I followed after. Catching up with her I saw she was unlocking the chains on the steps allowing us to enter the house’s basement. Once we entered the basement we encounter another long hallway like the ruins, and another set of monsters. 

“Then… one day….”  
“The human became very ill…”

I started to breath heavy after hearing those words. I remember eating those flowers as if it was yesterday. That pain I endured, the constant vomiting… who told them this story?

“The sick human only had one request.”

Shut up…..

“To see the flowers from their village.”

I don't need to hear this…

“But there was nothing we could do.” 

I don't want to remember that day… I want to forget it ever happened. I wish these monsters would stop showing up, this girl didn't need to know about me, I want them to go away, disappear. 

“The next day.”  
“The human died.” 

I began gripping at the locket around my neck as my emotions flooded my body. The child looked over at me with a shocked look on her face, I think she had just put the pieces together and figured out they were talking about me. I slowly nodded my head causing her eyes to widened in disbelief. Taking my hand in hers she gripped tightly, I think she was trying to comfort me…

“Asriel, wrecked with grief absorbed the human’s soul.”   
“He transformed into a being with incredible power.” 

He only did that because I told him to…. This story was being rewritten… 

“with the human’s soul, Asriel crossed through the barrier.”  
“He carried the human’s body into the sunset.”  
“Back to the village of the humans.”

Stop…

“Asriel reached the center of the village.”   
“There, he found a bed of golden flowers”   
“He carried the human onto it.” 

Asriel……. 

“suddenly, screams rang out.”  
“The villagers saw Asriel holding the human’s body.”  
“They thought that he had killed the child.” 

He never hurt me. “I killed myself…” I whispered to myself causing the child to look more shocked. Tears had been forming in my eyes the whole way as we walked down the hall but only now was I truly crying. 

“The humans attacked him with everything they had.”  
“He was struck with blow after blow.”   
“Asriel had the power to destroy them all.”

That was true, he did have that power. Why, Asriel?.... You could have lived, we could have been together forever. You're such an idiot. 

“But…”  
“Asriel did not fight back.”  
“Clutching the human….”  
“Asriel smiled and walked away.”

I watched as the girl took in our story and occasionally glancing over at me, squeezing my hand as if to tell me that it was ok. But I know it's not. If he would have listened to me, everything would have been fine. 

“Wounded, Asriel stumbled home.”   
“He entered the castle and collapsed.”   
“His dust spread across the garden.” 

You idiot…. You never listened to me…. My tears were cold running down my face. I think by garden they meant the flowers at the entrance… the last place I saw him… Toriel did always water those flowers. 

“The kingdom fell into despair.”  
“The king and queen had lost too child in one night.”  
“The humans had once again taken everything from us.”

They're all disgusting… all of them… this was correct… humans take everything good and smash it to pieces. 

“The king decided it was time to end our suffering.”   
“Every human who falls down here must die.” 

My eyes shot open wide in surprise instantly stopping my tears.

“With enough souls, we can shatter the barrier forever.” 

They have to be lying, Asgore could never hurt anyone, let alone kill. 

“It's not long now… King Asgore will give us hope, let us go, save us all.”

Nearing the end of the hall way, I felt like a complete mess with mixed emotions. None of this seemed right. I watched as three more monsters came into sight except this time they approached the girl closely, “You should be smiling, too. Aren't you excited? Aren't you happy?” they said as we continued to walk by. 

One last monster came towards us. A small froggit who said some of the most important words I ever heard, “You're going to be free.” for some odd reason I don't think they were talking to the child but instead me. 

Reaching the end of the hallway we found another elevator that I believe would lead us to where we need to be. But to our right there was another hallway. Without words we both decided to go down the hall first to see what was there, I regret doing that now. In a long neat row sat seven coffins. Six full… one empty.. there was something engraved on the empty coffins lid, my name. Chara…. Where was my body? Was is back in the ruins, where I woke up?

“Chara…” the child said softly and pointing to me. 

“yes my name is Chara. But I'm not going to talk about what you just heard. Just let's find Asgore and get out of here.” The child agreed and began to walk back up the hall but before I left I took one last look at the coffins. 

The man at the end of the underground. He (Flowey) meant Asgore. How could he just kill children without reason. I'm guessing Toriel isn't around because of that, she would never let him do that. How could you, Asgore? Still staring at the coffins I noticed an older looking one placed next to mine. Quickly the thought of patience flooded my memory. The young child with her tiny toy knife and red ribbon, she didn't deserve to die, none of them did. Anger consumed me the more the image of her face replayed in my brain. 

I stomped out of the room and met the child at the elevator. She stared at me concerned as we waited for it to arrive, maybe my anger was written all over my face but I didn't care. Why couldn't he let that innocent girl go? 

She reminded me so much of myself when I was younger. She reminded me of the times when the man would force me to do things or when he would touch me in ways I could still feel in my nightmares, and all I could do was wait patiently for it all to end. Asgore had killed the girl that I once was, the girl that could have lived a great life, a girl that will never come back again. For the first time ever in my life, I truly felt dead inside. 

I quickly boarded the elevator when the doors opened. He was out there somewhere and I was going to get some answers. This elevator ride felt like the longest one I have taken yet. With every passing second a tingling in my chest grew. My brother is dead, my mother doesn’t care, and my dad is a selfish killer who would not hesitate to attack an innocent girl. 

The doors opened and we both exited out into a room filled with light. Looking around the room, I felt like I’ve seen a place like this before. On the tv people would go to places like this and they called them “churches” where they would pray to something in hopes of it helping them. Something like a god. I stopped believing in that when Asriel and I became one for that short period of time. 

The child swiftly ran by me with open arms and a giant smile, I knew I wasn’t going to like what I was about to see. She only gets like this over one freak. I went to turn to see who she was approaching but before I could I found myself being pulled away behind a pillar. Something covered my mouth to muffle my scream and I squinted my eyes in reflex. It had to be that freaky skeleton doing this, but when I opened my eyes I saw Flowey. 

“Shhhhh…..” he said releasing my mouth that he had covered with a vine, “Don’t get too close to him. He’s a liar with baggage.”

“And so are you.” I whispered to Flowey and peeking over at the child who was standing with Sans, I knew it was him, “So what do you want and where have you been? Aren’t we supposed to be working together here.”

“We are,” A smile grew across his face, “I just need you to do something for me.”

“And that is?”

“When you see Asgore, just distract him for me in any way possible. And just so you know talking won’t work well.” 

This was extreme sketchy, but at the same time I was a bit interested. Asgore did something that I don’t like so maybe pushing him around a bit is just what he deserves, I won’t hurt him too bad. “Ok but here’s a problem. What if he can’t see me and I can’t touch him? Hmmmm?” 

“Oh that’s easy!” Flowey’s tone raised but not enough for him to be heard, “You know that girl you’ve been following, absorb her soul and take her body for a bit.” I was confused by his words, I thought that only monsters could absorb souls, “You can do it, I know you can. You’ve touched souls before and no human can do that. Golly, you’re not even human!”

“How do you know all this?” 

“I know everything.” He said peeking over my shoulder, “Looks like the skeleton is gone. Go catch up with the girl and we can start our plan. Asgore is holding the souls by the barrier, so while you’re distracting him, I’ll snatch them up then you can absorb them all and become god.” He’s bossy and I can’t stand it but he does know what he’s talking about. 

Flowey released me from his grips and vanished into the ground. I slowly made my way over to the child until I was finally caught up with her. I looked her body up and down and examined her chest, I have no idea how I was going to do this but I have to. I know I’ve touched Asriel soul before but that was all on accident, I just followed that he did. I never did get to see how absorbing a soul was done because at that moment I was technically dead. 

The girl shot me a look of confusion, I would have too if someone just stood there staring at me like an experiment. “Oh..yeah… I was lost in my thoughts” I had to think of a way to do this, “but hey,” an idea dawned on me, “You seem to be a bit beat up there, how about I heal you up a bit, you know like how I helped you before.” My idea was if I just pull her soul close enough to mine, maybe just maybe, they would fuse. 

The child looked her body up and down at she bruises and scratches until she finally agreed. Reaching my hands out in front of me I became nervous, I haven't felt like this in years, I was shaking. What if I couldn't do it and what would happen with Flowey? And will I be able separate myself from her if I'm successful? 

Just breath, I thought to myself, as I remembered how I had extracted Asriel’s soul. The child’s chest pushed forward as I saw the red glow appear, this was the easy part. The girl’s face looked shocked, maybe it was because this was the first time she saw her soul outside of a battle. I took in one more deep breath and closed my eyes, feeling her soul in the palms of my hands. With a swift movement, I thrusted my hands toward my chest, I could feel in enter me. A sickening feeling came over, then I blacked out. 

Reopening my eyes I scanned over the room. The air felt more crisp and my head was pounding. An uncontrollable cough came over me as I covered my mouth, but something was wrong. My hands felt smaller and more smooth, when I got a good look at then they seemed to be a bit different. That’s when I looked down and saw a blue and purple striped shirt, this was the exact same shirt that child was wearing. My arms and legs had the exact same cuts and bruises the child did. This was not my body…. But her’s. 

My stomach turned as I panicked causing me to vomit. I can’t believe it worked, I can’t believe I was able to do that. Flowey was right, I’m not human, I’m not a monster, I’m not normal. I vomited again due to the pure shock I was going through both physically and mentally. 

When I was finally able to calm myself down I pulled myself to my feet. In front of me sat my locket and beside me the dagger that the girl had be holding. I grabbed the dagger and placed the locket in my pockets. Staring at the door to my left I knew where it would lead me and who it would lead me to. I didn’t hesitate. 

~ 

Entering the room the first thing I noticed was a floor made of golden flowers. There was not a single spot where a flower was not, it was just like Asgore to do something like this. And speaking of the devil he was standing only a couple feet away from me. I wanted to latch onto him and never let go, but the thought of him murdering those children set in the back of my mind, I didn’t move. 

I watched as Asgore began to turn his body “Howdy! How can I…” and when he laid eyes on me he seemed a bit joyful with pain soaked inside his smile. “Oh.” his voice this time sounded a lot less cheerful and more filled with dread. Constantly looking away from me and back, I knew guilt overtook him, this was only proving to me more that he was the murderer. “I so badly want to say, ‘would you like a cup of tea?’ But….” he sighed, “you know how it is.”

I know damn well what he is getting at. Everyone told the child about a man after souls and now he’s getting ready to just take hers, but as long as me and her are one, I won’t let that happen, I don’t care if you were once my father or not. 

“Nice day today huh? Birds are singing, flowers are blooming….” What is he trying to do distract me? I never let my guard down as he continued to speak. “Perfect weather for a game of catch..” I felt a dropping feeling in my stomach remembering the times we would play out in the ruins like a normal family, but those times were gone, everyone has moved on, so we have to as well. “You know what we must do.” His words were now becoming very spaced out and nervous, “When you are ready come into the next room.” Was the last thing he said before exiting. 

Ahead of me sat a throne, bigger than any other chair I have ever seen before. A throne fit for a king I suppose, but off into the back was another throne, only this one was covered by a white tarp. Toriel’s I assume. I couldn’t understand it at all, when Asriel and I died why did things go so downhill? Why has dad become this type of beast causing mom to leave him, and why is it that Toriel does not care to remember us? These were not the people I remember living with. 

I walked out into the next room to meet Asgore who then escorted me down a long hallway. When we came to the end he asked me if I was ready, but I did not reply. He calmed to be not ready himself, but who would be ready to pull out someone’s soul? I’m not sure if I could do it…. I have killed before but wasn’t this different?... maybe not. Who cares. 

Following him into the next room a light filled my eyes that caused a burning feeling. “This is the barrier.” I squinted my eyes allowing them to adjust as I tried to get a good look at the barrier but all I could see was a long hall that seemed to glow with magic. It was quite beautiful when you take the time to look at it but once I remembered the fact that the man on the surface helped make this, the barrier seemed a bit more repulsive. 

Asgore gave me one last chance to turn around and not come back but I stood my ground. Without thinking, I had noticed my fingers gripping at the dagger in my hands. I knew I was ready and nothing at this point was going to stop me. Back when I first started my journey, I thought seeing Asgore would make me happy but now I can’t ever believe he is Asgore, it makes me sick. Forget distractions, this was a more personal thing. If he wants this girl's soul, he’ll have to take mine with it. And hell, why should I care what happens to him… he wasn’t my real father. 

I stepped forward raising my dagger up in front of me in a threatening stance. “I see,” he said with his back to me like a coward, “This is it then… Ready?” he said now turning to face me. Suddenly the ground began to shake as tubes rose from the floor. There were seven tubes but only six were filled and they were filled with the six human souls. Now I was enraged, I wanted to scream out in anger. We both knew that in this fight mercy was not an option. 

Without warning my soul was pulled from my body, it was the brightest I’ve ever seen it, maybe due to the girl’s being infused with mine. Seeing the bright light of our souls filled me with determination. Asgore calmly stood in front of me with his head down, “Human…. It was nice to meet you. Goodbye.” 

Swinging swiftly Asgore pull out a giant red trident from under his cape and swung to my right. I quickly moved out of the way trying not to get hit. The trident was larger than his body and had the sharpest points I had ever seen. He really did want us dead… Mercy was broken, and so was the bond between father and daughter. 

At first I looked over Asgore trying to eye up his armor and how he was going to fight. I cannot lie that trident in his hands terrified me but I wasn’t backing out now. I’m going to get my answers, I’m going to get out of here. I don’t care if I’m a ghost or I’m stuck in this body forever, I don’t care if Asgore has to die or if I never find Asriel’s body along with mine. I. Don’t. Care. 

Fire magic expelled from Asgore’s hand beaming straight in my direction. Rolling to the right I tried to avoid them all but a ball fire caught my right foot and burned it. I screamed out in pain as I fell to the ground. I had to pick myself up I had to keep going. 

Lunging forward I swung my dagger straight towards Asgore’s chest but I missed and sliced his arm instead. I couldn’t see Asgore anymore, all I saw when I looked at him was that man’s face, which only tore me up more inside. Asgore had become that man, in my mind, whether he knows it or not. “Some king you are.” I spat out at him. My words caused his hands to tremble as he shot another round of fire my way, I dodged the best of my ability, this time coming out clean.

“You’re kids are dead, and your wife left you, and this is what you become.” his breathing became funny the more I spoke. I slid the dagger towards him once again, this time getting a bit closer to his chest. “Some man you are.” I knew my words were getting to him but I wanted him to feel pain for everything he has done. 

Asgore looked up at me shooting me a stare filled with disipe before he swung his trident at me throwing me to the side of the room. I could see the soul in front of my flickering, I knew my HP was getting low, but I had to keep moving. 

Our attacks went back and forth, jumping and dodging was beginning to hurt more and more and I could tell that my hits were now starting to affect him as his attack dropped. The smell of fire filled the room, as we struck on another back and forth. “Asgore!” I screamed out frustrated and beginning to feel weak, my mind and heart had broken as I stared at the shaken man, “You use to be so nice!” I struck his left arm, “I use to look up to you!” I struck his right arm, “We use to be a family!” I yelled at the top of my lung, jumping onto Asgore pushing him to his knees and stabbing my dagger straight into his chest. “You’re dead to me!”

“Ah…” hearing his voice from below me caused my body to start to shake. “So that is how it is.” What is he trying to say, I’ve won this battle and no one can say other wise. “You are no ordinary human are you….” His words were starting to bother me now, I yanked my dagger from his chest and raised it in the air. “I know who you are.”

My arms froze in place as I bit my lip. He really needs to shut up now. 

“It has been many years and yes I am not the same man, as I once was, but how could I forget someone with a soul like yours. It seems much stronger now but has you written all over it.” 

My soul began to float its way back into my chest. I couldn’t understand what he was saying or why he was giving up on the fight. He wanted my soul so badly and now he’s treating it like a precious object. What’s wrong with him? Out of nowhere I felt two giant fuzzy arms wrap themselves around me. My arms fell to my sides as my body went into shock. I was so enraged and filled with hate, I had forgotten this feeling, but I did not hug back. 

“Chara you’ve been gone for so long…. I don’t know how you got here or where you found this body, but let us stop this.” He said with tears in his eyes and a cracking in his voice, “Let’s be a family once more Chara.” 

I couldn’t believe what I was hearing. I couldn’t believe how he figured out it was me just by my soul. “Why did you fight me if you knew it was me!?” I screamed at him. 

“I didn’t at first but when you recalled us being once a family, your soul began to call out to me. It was only then I knew.” 

“Where’s my body?.... Where’s Asriel?.... Why aren’t you and Toriel together?.... Why did you ki-”

Asgore placed a finger over my lips as tears began to well up in my eyes, he silenced me and gave me a comforting caring smile, “I will explain everything.” he placed me down on the ground and tried to stand up straight but due to his stab wounds he still slouched over. Asgore reached out his hand towards mine, I wasn’t sure if I was ready to forgive him yet, but I needed his help… 

Reaching out my hand to take his, our fingers were now only inches away. That’s when it happened. With a loud gag and a flinch forward, Asgore fell to the ground. His back showed signs of getting struck. His body became still….then the air was filled with dust leaving behind a grey heart. Before I got the chance to retrieve it the heart itself dissolved. 

Asgore was dead. 

“You really are something you know that right, Chara?” in front of me now where Asgore’s body once laid was someone I thought I could trust. Someone I thought could help me. Someone who had just ruined my last hope at happiness. 

Flowey the Flower.


	16. BIG ANNOUNCEMENT FROM AUTHOR 3

Hey guys it's me. 

I'm glad you all have been liking my story and you all have been really nice and respectful about it. It makes me the happiest person in the world. 

This is just a quick announcement about updates and what is to come. If you have not aware what is going on I will explain.

Recently I have diagnosis with a brain condition, idiopathic intracranial hypertension (pseudotumor cerebri), and on June 20th I went into surgery, to remove issues on my chest to help elevate the pressure that goes to my brain. 

Ever since then I was out of work and was able to heal up and get some stuff done but now I have to head down to the city a couple time every week to run test and get help. 

My updates are going to start slowing down but I promise not to give up on these stories. I enjoy drawing and writing so much that it's been helping me through all of this. 

I am currently writing the next chapter for Wet Paint and Practice makes Perfect, but I'm not sure when they will be up. 

I am sorry for the inconvenience but I hope you sick around for the ride. :) I love you all and I hope you have a wonderful day! 

Your partner in time,  
Jenn S.


	17. Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flowey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 weeks late -.- 
> 
> I am so sorry..... a lot has been going on. Writing a lot more about Chara's past for future chapters is starting to get to me. My mom told me to talk a break so my panic attacks would calm down but I do enjoy writing this. I just need to learn how to make things less personal. 
> 
> All I'm trying to say is sorry this is late and sorry if future ones are late. Chara and I are very much a like and I hope you understand why this may be hard for me to write about sometimes.

“Good work, Chara!” 

I couldn't breath. My eyes were blurred. I clutched the dagger between my fingers as I stared at the pile of ash that once was Asgore. I didn't kill him. It wasn't me. It was Flowey. But why? This wasn't part of our agreement. I was just suppose to distract Asgore while he got the souls, nothing like this was suppose to happen. Sure I lost my cool and weakened him, but I didn't do this. 

I didn't do it….

I didn't do it….

I didn't….

I….

“While you were busy with the big guy I gathered all the human souls.” Flowey’s laugh echoed throughout the barrier. Out of all the laughter I heard come from Flowey’s mouth this had to be the creepiest more menacing laugh of them all. 

“I didn't agree to this.” I said as I took one step back raising my dagger out in front of me. I was sweating and I couldn't find a way to catch my breathe. Fear took over, I couldn't think of anything to do. I never saw Flowey as something this dangerous but I guess things change over time. 

“You know, Chara, I knew all along what you wanted and by making this ‘agreement’ I used you to get what I want.” his smile twisted across his face. “And now that I have all six human souls, I just need one more to become a god. But, I don't want yours. I want her.” his laughter filled the room as a bright light began to shine from his direction. I couldn't see anything it was so bright, but I held my dagger out in front of me, never letting my hands down. 

As the light faded, all I could see was the barrier. A tugging in my chest erupted and I could tell it was the child. She was trying to tell me something, she was warning me about something. I just knew. The tugging increased into pain as I frantically looked around to find what she was trying to warn me about. That's when my eyes locked onto a sight that will haunt my nightmares forever.   
Vines covered and spread along the barrier. The haunting reflection of a TV screen. Tubes and wires. Eyes and teeth. My breathing went from shallow to frantic in a matter of seconds. Was that Flowey? Is he a god? No, he said he needed one more. I can't let him be god. 

But what am I supposed to do. 

I was shaking, my skin felt as if it was tightening around my body, my hands began to sweat causing my grip on the dagger to loosen. Maybe, the man was right, I'm a coward. I'm worthless. “I can't do this….” I whispered out to myself and the girl inside my soul, “This is all just a bad dream. None of this ever happened. The man probably just whacked me upside the head and this is the bad dream it caused.” I was truly hoping at this point it was, I've never been this scared in my entire life. 

“Why this is a bad dream!” The giant Flowey said with wicked eyes that pierced right through me, “And you're never waking up!” With a swift movement one of Flowey’s giant arms reached down and snatched me off the ground. He held me so tight I thought my bones would snap. “Now now, you did your job. I don't need you anymore.” 

Vine made their way to crawl up my chest. One of his vines pointed directly to the center where our souls resided. The next thing I knew a sharp needle like pain shot into my chest. The pain felt as if it was growing and ripping me apart. I just felt everything melt away and turn black. 

~

“Chara! You have stay Determined!” 

I could still hear his voice echoing throughout my mind. Asgore always told me to stay determined no matter what. Honestly, I don't think I can.

“You are the fate of monsters stay determined!” 

His voice called out to me once more. I have to do it. I have to get revenge. I can't just sit back and let a fucking weed take over. And if I could just be honest, he promised me that it was my spot. I will be the god. That is what fills me with determination. 

The weak, worthless, victim, Chara is dead. I have to continue to stay determined. No more caring what others think or how they will affect me, I will become my own person once more. I am doing this for me and me alone. 

Asriel….

I have come to accept that you are not with me. So there is only one person I need to look out for. 

~

My eyes shot open as I laid on the ground in front of the barrier. The freakish Flowey was in front of me and to my surprise he was holding the child in his large hands. When he struck me he must had ripped us apart. She seems to be conscious, due to her tears, but I have no idea how to stop him without her body. 

She speaker and pushed at the vines surrounding her as he squeezed her tight. On the ground in front of me I noticed the dagger just laying on the ground. I have to try something. 

Dashing forward I grabbed the dagger and made my way towards Flowey. His gigantic hands were pressed against the ground blocking me off like a wall to get to him. Without any seconds thoughts I lunged the dagger sharply into his hand cause him to drop the girl from his grips. 

Making my way over I helped the girl to her feet. She seemed to bit a bit hurt but I couldn't take my time looking her over because not even seconds later hook-like vine came spearing down into the ground behind us. All we could do now was run. 

We ran as fast as we could trying to avoid getting hit at all cost. One almost took hold of me but ended up ripping the sleeve of my shirt instead. Shortly after the vines seemed to have stopped but there was not time for breathing. 

The look on Flowey’s face told me that this was not going to be easy. “Stay put!” I yelled to the girl as I ran directly towards Flowey full speed. Jumping up into the air I sliced his arm but it didn't seem to leave behind anything. No damage was done. 

A swift flick of his hand sent me flying straight into the walls of the barrier. My face hit first. Pain shot through my body that I could have never imagined feeling before. I think my eye is bleed for all I could see from my left was red and the taste of blood filled my mouth. I could feel Flowey staring me down as I tried to regain my balance. 

A loud laugh erupted the room causing the ground to shake, “How about I introduce you to some friends!” Flowey screamed out. Looking around in a panic I noticed the child making her way over to me but out of the corner of my eye I notice someone knew in the room. 

A black figure appeared out of nowhere. It looked to be a child standing not too far from us. I couldn't see a face or any details but what I did see was a flashing light blue heart in front of her chest. It had to be one of the human souls. The figure raised a hand into the air and a wall of knives began to form, that when I knew it was patience. Flowey must be controlling her if she is will to fight so easily. 

Bringing her hand down the knives point in the child's direction and like heat seeking missiles, shot directly at her. Grabbing onto her back I threw the girl to the ground and rolled her out of harm’s way. Another wave of knives came down as I flung our bodies in the opposite direction. 

“HELP!” The child called out gripping onto my shirt, “someone…. anyone…. Sans…. Please…. HELP!” The girl was bleeding and crying as she called out in the loudest tone I've ever heard, that's when I noticed the knives had stopped. Looking back at Patience I saw something unexpected, her soul stopped flashing and her color began to restore. Patience slowly walked her way over to the child, I allowed this, she seemed to be a lot more calm now that her soul has stopped freaking out. 

With quick movements she bandaged up the child. The bleeding had stopped and her pain seemed to disappear, it was truly magical. Seconds later Patience faded away. “Don't let your guard down!” A giant hand smacked the ground from behind me causing me and the child to fly up in the air.

The room filled with bugs causing both of us to run in separate direction, unfortunately, I was pushed back as a wall of fire appeared from no where. 

I was tired and out of breath and as I looked over to the child I could tell she was as well. A noise rang out in the room causing both of us to look up towards Flowey. Two more souls began to flash at the same time. The colors of purple and orange filled the room. 

As quickly as the souls began flashing two more figures appeared. Irritating screeching sound and unhelpful words rang throughout my ears. The high pitch noises almost distracted me from giant tough looking hands that were about to crush me and the child. The girl darted towards me and pushed me down and out of the way of danger. 

I knew why I was protecting her but I couldn't understand why she was protecting me. For all she knows I'm a ghost who already lived life so should she be more concerned about herself. 

Feeling a tight grip around me the girl was squeezing me tight in a panicked hug. “Toriel…. Asgore….” she whispered. Once again the flashing lights in the room had stopped. Seeing their true forms now I knew it was perseverance and bravery. With kind words and a thumbs up they wished us luck. Before perservance had faded away I noticed him looking at me with widened eyes and a darkened expression. He whispered out, “determined.” before he completely disappeared. 

Looking up now, Flowey looked pissed. Vines shot down from each and every direction before causing two more souls to flash. In my mind it was all coming together now and I knew exactly how to solve this. I just needed to keep this girl close. Green and yellow lights came through causing fire to rain down from the ceiling followed by trails of bullets. 

Dodging the best I could I pulled the child close to me, “Listen kid. Call someone. Anyone! I don't care who just do it and we'll be ok.” 

A quick burst of pain ran up my shoulder as I screamed out. One of the bullets had struck me from behind. It was the worst pain I had ever felt in my life and I couldn't take it anymore, “Come on kid!” 

“Undyne! Alphys!” she screamed causing all attacks to stop. It was kindness and justice. They both began to try and heal me but out of sure reflex I pushed them off. I didn't want anyone touching me but before I realized what they were doing, they were already gone.

“Oh Chara.” Flowey said looking nervous but just as condient, “You’ll never change will you? Never letting anyone in.” 

I growled up to the flower with hate in my eyes, he always talks as if he knows me when he knows nothing. 

“I have one more person for you to play with, Chara. She's a tough one. Hope you can keep up!” A deep blue soul began to flash. This had to be integrity. She was the only one left that hasn't shown her face. The dark figure appeared of a young girl. She looked just as broken as she did when I first saw her. Even in her shadow I could see the despair and her eyes. Just like the first time I saw her I knew she was broken but I never thought that one day I'd have to face her as she faced me. 

Bringing bringing myself to my feet I push the young girl back she didn't have to be part of this fight. Integrity stared me down as I stood in front of her alone. She was like me, torn, broken, beaten, she had to suffer at all I could tell just by looking at her that it was true. 

Without any hesitation she lifted her feet into the air and swung then towards me and vicious kicks. I was struck my left leg first causing me to collapse down to the ground but quickly picking myself up. Holding my dagger close in hand, I swung down towards her, trying to get a hit as best I could but my attacks didn't phase her at all. They seem just to go right through her. Flowey was right I don't have a chance here but I have to keep trying. I swung again and again trying to hit her as best as possible. Even though none worked I still tried because someone once told me practice makes perfect and that someone is the only person that I still trust.

With another swift kick she knocked me back down to the ground. I was in pain I was tired I wanted to give up but I couldn't. I can't let Flowey win, if anyone is going to rule this world it's going to be me. I deserve this more than anyone else especially more than him.

A soft call came from behind me, as another kick struck me it was the child, “Papyrus!” she called out but Integrity did not move nor did she stop flashing. The child called out again and again and again. It almost seemed as if she was forcing herself back as if she did not want to give up this fight. I look deeply into her shadowy figure in bed with my eyes for her to give up. 

Suddenly something unexpected happened, she spoke, “Don't do it.” 

“Do what?” I asked with plead in my eyes.

“He’s too innocent. He believed in me and I let him down. Don't do it. I know what is to come give up now there's no point.” her soul suddenly stopped flashing as she took form. I believe smile was painted across her face as if she had just gotten all of this baggage off her check. She looked as if though she had changed the world. Before she faded away she said one last thing, “ I have achieved my purpose and so have they. We will assist.” and just like that she was gone. 

Flowey was fuming. I've never seen this much hate in a person's eyes before if he even is counted as a person. Looking around in the frantic panic I can tell he was losing his defense. His guard was down and now it was my chance.

Holding the dagger close to my body I ran right up one of his long Vines until I was close enough to be face to face disgusting creature. Panic set in for him and I can tell he wasn't expecting this. His face looked as if it was a TV screen like the one back on the surface. I started to remember all the times I stared into a screen and I wished and wished that I was like the people on TV. I hated it wanting something that can never happen. It's still fills me with anger to this day.

Swinging my arms down I stabbed large holes into the screen of Flowey’s face. Screamed as I did so releasing all the hate that built up in me. No matter how many times I ran my dagger into his face it didn't seem to get close enough to the point of killing him. I needed help I need it to take him out.

With a deep breath I sucked in all my courage, all my hope, I filled myself with determination. I could feel my own soul beginning to flash with a bright red color. And alongside that six other colors formed as well in front of my eyes. As Integrity said they were here to assist. 

We all attacked as one striking the flower with every inch of our power. He had no chance at this point he was finished. I sliced, stabbed, and screamed out of my hate. I fought until I felt his vines beginning to shake underneath me. 

The next thing I knew I was falling out of the air. I landed on the ground right next to the child who instantly came to my Aid. My body was numb my mind was blank the room seem darker. It was just me, the girl, and a tiny little flower you didn't seem as threatening as he was before for he was now back to normal.

The girl brought herself to her feet and approached the flower. He threatened her and her life claiming he would do this all again. I couldn't move I was exhausted so I just sat back and watched. Again and again the flower threatened her and everything that she ever cared about but the girl did not flinch at his words. “I forgive you.” she said with a soft voice.

My shot wide open. How can you forgive something after they did something like that to you. Sometimes I swear this girl does not have a head on her shoulders. Flower threatened her one last time which she forgave as well.

She begin to look just as confused as I. Then Flowey ran away. I was left lying on the ground staring at the child who just let the monster who had just tried to kill us go. What was she trying to achieve?


End file.
